Blood & Vengeance
by Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka
Summary: The balance of power in Westeros had never been very stable, and the addition of a young man with extraordinary physical abilities would definitely not aid in maintaining the balance, but it would certainly make things more interesting. Watch as Naruto forge his way into the heart of King's Landing and participate in the Game of Thrones. [Westeros Born Naruto][Naruto x Harem]
1. The King's Tourney

I Don't Own Naruto or Game of Thrones!

**Blood & Vengeance - Chapter 1**

* * *

As long as man had purpose, he would have something holding him back from weakening for dying. With a goal or vision in mind, he would fight and slash his way through his challenges until it became his reality, or so some men thought. Robert of House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, saw a vision in his mind – a vision of the fall of House Targaryen and the death of all its members – and he made it a reality. He slayed Prince Rhaegar Targaryen himself and marched his men into King's Landing and took the Iron Throne for himself.

But that was where his vision ended.

The King, as accomplished as he was, no longer had a purpose. His goal was accomplished and done the moment he first sat on the Iron Throne, and from that moment on he was a free man – a free and pointless man. No longer did he have enemies to slay or lands to conquer; he had only council meetings to attend, coppers to count, or schemes to unravel; no longer did he feel the blood-rushing thrill of a battle between life and death, nor the joy of fighting alongside his bonded brothers – Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn.

Day after day, night after night, it was whores upon whores and wine upon wine. At first, Robert had thought he would have loved the extravagance and carefree lifestyle – it was the life he had desired to share with Lyanna Stark – just day after day of relaxation and luxury, but now he loathed it. Perhaps the love of his life was a definite requirement, or maybe he had changed over the years, but he no longer wanted such a life. The wine didn't taste as sweet as it used to, and the woman just didn't feel the same. The King yearned for the past when he could have rode side-by-side with Eddard as young men, drinking and humping through life without thought with only their swords by their side.

Well. There was no longer a war and he hadn't wielded his battle-axe for many years; his belly had become bloated and his arms grew weaker by each drink, but he could still see the thrill of battle through other means.

"Guards!" The King had loudly said as he slammed his empty cup on his table. "Bring me the Master of the Coin! I am hosting a tourney!"

With the demand of the king, the whole of King's Landing worked to organize the tourney in haste, and even though some haste needed to be bought with gold they shouldn't have spent, it was bought. Within days hundreds of invitations were sent out to the many Lords on the Realm, and thousands of posters were plastered upon the walls over all the cities in the Kingdom, attracting thousands of Sell Swords, Knights or even peasants who want to make a name. The King wanted this even to become one to remember, and it was shaping up into precisely what he desired.

With the week the responses came rolling back. First were the Arryns, the family of the Hand of the King. Then came the Lannisters, the family of the Queen, Cersei Baratheon, and the Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister. Tywin Lannister had also said that he would be personally visiting the tourney – most likely looking forward to seeing his son win the tourney – or so Robert had claimed rather sarcastically. The Tully and many of the noble houses had decided to come, with only the Starks declining the invite, which was not too surprising to many since the northern folk saw tourneys as a waste of gold. There was also many famous and noble knights aiming for the glory and fame, and of course the fifty thousand gold dragons to the winner of the joust, twenty thousand to the melee, and twenty thousand for the archery.

The royal account had no such funds, and like usual, the Master of the Coin had borrowed from the King's rich in-laws, the Lannisters. Lord Tywin had no problem with providing the funds. The Lannisters had none more than gold, and thought that the sight of Jaime Lannister winning the event made worthy of the ninety thousand gold dragons in Lord Tywin's mind.

King's Landing was almost immediately filled with addition thousands of people, which included hundreds of merchants, selling goods coming as far as Pentos, retired soldiers or battle-loving peasants flooded into the city with palpable excitement, and of course, thousands of Knights and Sell Swords trying to gain a life of glory. Hundreds of goats, cow and pigs were butchered and grilled for the hungry appetites of the increased number in the city, and the entire King's Landing was festering with festivities and joyful crowds.

"I do loath such large crowds." Tyrion Lannister muttered as he waddled along the crowded streets with his short legs, his large head shook as he looked around. "Our good king Robert relishes these tourneys, but I'm afraid I am rather ill-suited for such festivities."

Jaime Lannister chuckled lightly as he walked behind his brother, ignoring the various looks he was getting from the women in the crowd. "You are most ungrateful, brother. Father had paid much gold for such a massive event, and as his kin we should at least pretend to enjoy the tourney."

"I'm different from you, brother; I am not a Knight and I do not gain any glory from such a suffocating crowd, though I do appreciate the fresh products that are coming into the city." The dwarf had a small smile on his lips as he remembered the three whores that made his magical night and the many that he hadn't bedded yet. "If I wasn't a Lannister or so loved by my family, I would have long moved to Lys and enjoy every night in bliss."

"Do try to not marry any of them; father will definitely not be happy with having another whore daughter-in-law from you."

The Lannisters, even the small one, could see countless banners on full mast all around the city. From the pierced sun of the House Martell to the white falcon of the House Arryn, emblems fluttered in the wind as Knights of almost all Great Houses rode into the city en mass. The neighs of horses were almost as loud as the merchants in middle of the market, and the gleaming shine of the suits of armor in sight was almost too bright to bear. Rubies, sapphire, emerald, red gold and diamond filled the market as a line of knights marched to the tourney arena.

"So the Martells actually came," muttered Tyrion as he crossed his small arms. "I don't think I've seen them this close to King's Landing since the start of King Robert's reign."

Jaime nodded with an apathetic nod. "Well. They really aren't admirers of our good Ser Gregor Clegane, and seeing how both him and the Hound are in this tourney, it only makes sense that they would come and try to take his honor."

"Can you blame them?" Tyrion asked with a hint of mockery. "That giant of a man raped and killed their princess; if it was us and Cersei suffered that fate, you would have killed that Mountain before he could take one last shit."

The Imp and the Kingslayer walked into the Red Keep and walked idly by the golden cloaked watchers standing guard along the grand hallways of the King's home. The heavy steps of the armored knight stomped into the Great Hall, and the two brothers bowed to the King, who sat upon the Iron Throne. Robert had his usual cup of wine in his hand and his face was almost as red as the Lannister emblem. His black hair was damp from sweat and his bloated belly suggested he consumed more than a few rack of lamb.

The Great Hall looked a lot different compared to when the Targaryens ruled. Instead of Dragon Skulls and sleek, cold walls, the hall was covered with top-made tapestries and priceless artifacts. The gold inside the room was enough to feed a village of five hundred for years, and the shining marble that covered the ground was so smooth people could use it was mirror. The only unchanged part of the hall was the Iron Throne – a monstrosity of a chair made of hundreds of melted swords.

"Your Grace," greeted Jaime and Tyrion as he fell to one knee and bowed their heads. "Everything is accounted for and the tourney can start at any time." The Baratheon Knights were already marching to the arena, led by the king's own brother, Renly Baratheon. "The Great Houses have mostly arrived and the Lords have begun to settle into the viewing area."

Robert bellowed a laugh and stood up. "Great!" cried the king. "Let's get going! Prepare my steed and let us ride over with the knights!" Robert stepped down from his throne and headed out of the Great Hall. "Ah Tyrion, have you placed your bets today?"

"Not yet, Your Grace, but I do hope to win quite a bit, so I don't think I'm going to bet on my dear brother here." Robert's laugh bellowed again as Jaime shook his head with a smirk, seemingly amused by his _little_ brother. "I spent quite a bit on the ladies from Lys last night, so I need to win some back."

"Oh I know what you mean; I spend a lot of many things with those women the past week!"

Jaime had a dark look on his face as he forced himself to not glare at the King; while the Kingslayer had no desire for the King to bed his sister, he also hated the fact that he would so casually disregard his queen as if she was some common whore he bought. Cersei Lannister was one of the most desirable and beautiful women in the realm, and she deserved better.

"Haha! Let's go see some action!" cried Robert with a boisterous laugh. "No more slow meetings or menial copper counting; just men battling for honor, glory and fame!"

* * *

The sun felt particularly scorching. The seemingly yellow beams of light crashed down onto the dirt road leading up to the River Gate of King's Landing and every person walking on it. The dark hair of many sell swords and merchants felt extremely hot and dry in the summer heat, and many people appeared to be soaked in sweat. The horses pulling on large merchant carts were heaving and the armor-clad knights looked ready to slash through the crowd into the city. The tourney was going to start very soon, and people were desperate to get into the city – contenders and attenders alike.

_'This is not good…'_ thought a young man no older than fourteen years.

Lifting his now warm canteen of water, he gulped down whatever was left and threw it to the side. Even now, a very long line stretched behind him and an almost equally long line stood in front, with the gate so close yet so far. Based on the position of the sun he could tell it was almost noon, which was the start of the tourney, so it was not likely he was going to make it, unless he did something about it.

Looking around, he noticed that no one was really paying attention to their surroundings; everyone was too parched by the scorching day. While the heat did not bother him, drops of sweat dripped off of his pale face and his sun-kissed blond hair. His bare torso revealed his light skin-tone and muscular physique, with only a small strap that held on to the sword on his back and the strap of a small bag flung over his shoulder covering his chest. His tattered pair of sandals had long since been abandoned as the horde of horses lined up ahead of him decided to lay a detailed web of manure in his path. But, those horses may also help him in this situation. It appeared that the one man holding into a series of ropes attached to the dozen of horses was a salesman, targeting the Knights in the Joust in case their horses die. The young man smirked when he saw the man stagger and appear to be at the verge of a heat stroke, it would make it a little easier for him.

Reaching into his pocket the young man let his thumb rub against the flat edge of his knife before walking closer to the horse on the rear. With a sharp and discreet jab, the knife pierced the horse's rear and an expected loud neigh of pain sounded out. With chuckle, he repeated his movements as quickly as he could to three other horses next to the first horse, and they reacted in kind.

"Whoa!" cried the horse salesman as felt his horses stampede towards him, "What the hell?!" He jumped to the ground to his right and rolled further out of line to avoid the horses; the reins in his hand lying on the ground. "Someone grab them!"

The young man smirked and quickly sped forward. "Don't worry old man, I got it!"

Quickly breaking out into a sprint, the wind blowing through his unruly and spiky hair, he quickly neared the horde. People ahead in the line jumped out of the stampede just like the salesman and chaos quickly ensued. All the way to the gates, people scrambled and cried out in shock. The horses were in a frenzy and were extremely close to trampling over hundreds of people, and some knights were drawing their swords to cut them down, which would have worked if the horses weren't running full speed.

But luckily or unluckily for the salesman, the young man was just as fast.

With a bright smile on his face, the young blond ran behind the horde of horses, their attached rein within his reach, but he wouldn't reach for it. The gates were becoming closer by the second and the guards at the gate had drawn the swords and some had armed their crossbows. _'Just a few more seconds…come on horses!'_ The line in front had completely scattered and there were small crowds gathering around the open area and they watched the young man trying to catch the horses, _'Alright!'_ Seeing the gate was extremely close with no on ahead, he grabbed the rein into his hands and ran on.

"Control your horses or we will cut them down!" cried the golden cloaked guard at the gate.

_'Fine!'_ The young man pulled on the reins and pulled himself closer as he sped ahead. With a burst of strength, the blond leaped from the ground and into the air. People around watched on in shock as they watched the man jump at least three meters into the air, so much so that they barely realized he landed on the front horse. "Stop!" Kicking the side of the front horse, he reeled the reins back as hard as he could, yanking the horse's head back until it slowed. The horses to the side followed, but the attached reins only gave them a few meters of freedom, and the man's grasp on the reins was so tight that all the horses started to slow.

The horses stopped right in front of the gate, and the guards were still ready to attack. "Get down of the horses, now!"

"Relax, these are _not_ my horses!" The young man jumped off his horse and crossed his arms as he stood in front of the guards. "_That_ old salesman over there almost fainted and released the reins."

The old man in his fifties finally made it to the gate and quickly bowed to the guards. His breath was extremely rapid and his face was red, looking as if he would faint and collapse. The young blond resisted the urge to chuckle as the older man took the reins from him and bowed to the guards again. "I-I am so sorry, Ser," pleaded the man in between breathes, "But I was too tired when they frenzied and couldn't control them." The man turned to the blond and bowed thankfully. "Thank you so much young man, for stopping them."

The guard in charge sighed and shook his head. "Just step to the side, we will deal with you and your horses later!" The old man staggered to the side, pulling his horses hard with a grimace. "And we thank you for your work."

The blond waved his hand and smiled. "No problem at all, but can I please pass the gates; I need to get to the tourney." The guard nodded and gestured him inside. "Thank you so much, Ser." He turned to the old man and bowed. "Good luck to you, old man." _'And sorry about that.'_ The young man walked freely into the city and breathed in fully. "King's Landing!"

* * *

The tournament arena had three large sections, with a large pavilion built to overlook all three. At the center of the pavilion was a heighten area with a large canopy providing shade from the scorching sunlight for the spectators below. The King himself sat at the center of the heightened area with the Queen, Cersei Lannister, sitting to his right, looking beautiful and regal in her red gown. The young prince Joffery Baratheon sat one row down from his parents, and his siblings, young Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella Baratheon sitting across from him. Many other powerful people sat close to the royal family, including the Queen's Father, Tywin Lannister. The other lords were all sitting along the pavilion, looking over the tourney arena and the gigantic crowd of spectators on the other side.

Petyr Baliesh, the recently named Master of Coin, estimated that the city will gain from the increased expenditure, if the prize gold to the winners were not as high. In the previous days, every inn in King's Landing, high-end to dirt poor, had been filled and more people are filing in. The merchants had more coins in their pockets than they could carry and the entire city was in a state of festival. But there had also been a few drunken fights, stabbings and rogue horse races down the Street of Sisters; needless to say, the City Watch had been very busy.

"Lord Baliesh, I heard you are an occasional gambling name?" asked Tyrion with a smirk on his face and a drink in his hand. "Care to wager on the winner of the joust?"

The man with short black hair smirked and nodded. "You've heard correctly, Lord Tyrion." Littlefinger stood from his seat and moved closer to the dwarf, who was sitting far away from his family, "How about one hundred gold dragons as the wager?"

Tyrion finished his drink and held it out to a servant to fill his cup. "That sounds good, and I'll place that amount on my brother, Jaime Lannister as the winner."

Petyr smiled and nodded. "Very well, I will place my money on Gregor Clegane; the Mountain is someone I believe to be able to dismount your brother."

"Can anyone place their bet with you two?" asked a new voice from their right. Prince Oberyn of Dorne walked up to the two with his usual witty smile. Tyrion immediately felt his smile leave his face as he made eye-contact with the known sexually-ambivalent man. Oberyn had clear contempt in his eyes when looking at Lannisters and the smirk on his face did not make Tyrion any more comfortable.

"Of course, Prince Oberyn, the more the merrier," Littlefinger said gestured to a young servant and had him jot down the bets. "Lord Tyrion and I have respectively placed bets on Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Gregor Clegane. Would you like to stack either of our wagers or would you prefer another knight?"

The prince smirked and sat down next to Petyr. "I want both of those to lose, so I'm going to wager on someone else." Tyrion have a forced smile before returning to his drink, but Littlefinger nodded. "Please place one hundred gold dragons on Ser Barristan, whom I believe to be the best knight in the tourney."

Tyrion smiled rather forced and sat back against his seat. "I certainly wish you the best of luck."

The prince smirked, "As do I."

"Come on, your wagers are so boring!" cried a loud and gruff voice from behind, and the three immediately turned back and bowed lowly for the King. "Jaime Lannister, Gregor Clegane and Ser Barristan are always the one who wins; but this year I'll wager that it is different!"

Littlefinger bowed again before speaking. "Care to place a wager, Your Grace?"

Robert laughed and lifted his drink into the air. "I'll place a thousand gold dragons that someone besides those three will win! How about it Littlefinger, are you going to accept that bed?"

"Your Grace, it is highly unlikely that someone besides those three will win." Tyrion said as he finished his drink again. "Perhaps you should stack on our bets."

"I agree with the Imp." Oberyn cut in, ignoring the slight twitch Tyrion gave at his nickname. "Those three are the best Knights in Westeros, perhaps the entire world, so the chance of some random knight winning is very unlikely."

Robert waved the two off and looked back at Petyr. "So? Are you going to accept or not."

"Well, I certainly will not decline, Your Grace." Littlefinger bowed and nodded at his servant to jot down the new numbers.

"Alright!" cried the King as he raised his cup high. "Let's get this tourney started!"

Tyrion chuckled and leaned ahead. "I believe the first event is the Archery Competition." He shook his head and rested back against his seat and sipped on his wine. "Well, I didn't bet on this so I'm not even going to bother."

* * *

The same blond young man stepped out of the large crowd and followed the rest of the contestants into the preparation line leading up to the archery field. Like the others around him, he had a small wooden badge strapped to his upper arm, signifying his role as a participant. Around him and the other contestants were hundreds of spectators, trying to get a good view into the competition, even children who were sitting on their fathers' shoulders.

"Aren't you rather young to be in the tourney?" asked a rather feminine voice to the young man's left, who was a young and beautiful girl dressed in a jeweled silk dress. She looked to be his age but had a mature glint in her eyes and her long silky black hair made her look graceful and elegant. There were two other girls standing behind her dressed in similar fashions, and they were giggling to themselves as they stared at Naruto. "You're a head shorter than everyone else."

The blond smirked and crossed his arms. "Height doesn't make a better archer or fighter."

"Don't tell you've also signed up for the melee competition?" asked the girl with an amused smile. "You're going to have your head tore off your shoulders." Her black hair blew in the wind as she shook her head with a small hint of condescension.

"Deaths are allowed in the matches, but are still rare, so don't worry about me." The young man looked over at the girl with his peculiar blue eyes and smiled. "I like my chances in the matches." He turned back to the front of the line where people were slowly being let into the archery field. "And the Archery Competition is only shooting at targets, so it shouldn't be too lethal."

"So what's your name?" asked the girl with a pretty smile, "Just in case I have to tell the guards who the dead boy is."

"My name is very weird, so you won't have trouble remembering it. I am Naruto of Lys."

The girl laughed and covered her lips with her delicate fingers. "What kind of name is that?"

Naruto chuckled back and shrugged. "My aunt told me I was named after a random sound our goat made the moment I was born." The girl laughed as her two friends continued to giggle. "What can I say? We're not a very educated family, but I've grown used to having it as a name." The blond turned to the girls and smiled, revealing a surprisingly pearly white pair of teeth. "Who knows; maybe after today many people will remember that name."

"You sure are optimistic." The girl stood up straight and crossed her arms. "Well, my name is Arianne Martell, and these are my cousins," Arianne gestured to the two girls next to her. "This is Tyene and Sarella; we've all come to see the tourney."

Naruto had a look of wonder as he bowed to the girls. "My ladies; it's a pleasure to meet the princesses of Dorne."

"I should have known you'd recognize us by my last name." Arianne winked at Naruto and was about to speak more, but Tyene patted her shoulder and whispered something into her ear. Arianne looked reluctant at first, but nodded nonetheless. "Well, we have to go back to the viewing area to our parents, so if you manage to live pass today, we might see each other again."

Naruto nodded and smiled one last time. "I look forward to it, my lady."

Arianne winked again and walked off with her cousin, looking back at Naruto once before the crowd blocked her view. "Good luck, Naruto."

"Thank you, my lady."

* * *

"You sure were interested in that boy…" muttered Tyene with a knowing smile on her face. "Sure, he was a cute boy and had a nice body, but he's a peasant and your father will be angry if you associate yourself with him." Sarella nodded along, agreeing with her sister.

Arianne smiled and shrugged. "I don't know why, but I found him quite fun to talk to, and he's not like some of the other boys we've met who are all either too shy or too cocky." She licked her lips and smiled at her cousins, who were like her sisters. "And did you see his muscles?"

Sarella giggled and hugged Arianne's arm. "You are way too much like Uncle Oberyn – too horny for your own good." Arianne blushed a little and lightly slapped her cousin on her arm. "I mean, you're only fourteen years old and you're a princess, so you shouldn't act so rowdy around boys like that."

"I am the heiress of Dorne, so I should have the right to choose my man." Arianne bit her lips and looked back to see that the crowd had blocked her view of Naruto. "I'll choose my own husband, but it's not to say that I can't have some fun beforehand."

Tyene shook her head with a smile. "I love you, Ari."

The three girls continued to bicker and giggle as they walked back to the pavilion where their fathers were awaiting their return. They pasted by many stands of merchants of all sorts, some of which from Dorne. It was the first time the girls had left their small corner of Dorne. Their fathers wanted them to see their world with their own eyes, and so far King's Landing was very appealing to all three of them. Arianne had been very excited to travel all the way to King's Landing with her best friends and cousins, and it had been a great trip.

The pavilion soon came into view, and the noise began to die down as they walked back to the Dorne Royal Family area. The high-class people were all rather quiet compared to the thousands of betting civilians, save the several people in the Lannister area – the Imp and few others, if Arianne saw correctly. Her father, Prince Doran, sat next to his own brother, Prince Oberyn, as they watched the recently started archery competition. They both left their female companion back in Dorne, much to her Uncle Oberyn's chagrin, but her father had insisted that the remain seen as a proper and elegant family, and Prince's Oberyn's sexual craze need to appear during their stay.

Arianne was amused. She had always been quite close to her uncle; perhaps that was why she had also found herself desiring the warmth of the opposite sex. She had seen many a time her uncle and one of his many women engage in passion – several time in their main courtyard if she remembered correctly. Prince Doran had been quite angry at his brother and had banned him from the courtyard for a fortnight, but it was far too little repercussion to deter the Red Viper from putting the gardens to good use, as he would say.

"I wonder how that Naruto boy would do?" muttered Tyene as she lazily rested her head onto Arianne's shoulder when she was out of Prince's Doran's sight. "He's our age; how good can he be?"

Arianne shrugged as she sat up taller and stretched her neck. "I don't even see him with all these people blocking the view."

Sarella giggled as she sat elegantly with her hands on her lap. "That's because he's short."

The archery area was one of the larger sections in the tourney, second to only the melee area. It was a large grass field with many targets installed at various distances from the archer line. The first row of targets was only several meters in front of the archers. Fifteen archers lined up at once and tried for their shot at the target, and the one best result would remain for the second round with further targets. There were quite a few people in the competition, so even fourteen people eliminated at each draw, the event well on for quite some time.

From the distance, Arianne couldn't really see the precise results of the archers – she and her family were sat on the right side of the pavilion, and the archery field was on the left side of the arena – but she could tell that Naruto hadn't taken his turn yet. But she didn't have to wait long. When the next line of archers lined up she clearly saw someone that was much younger than the rest and had a head of golden blond hair. He held his bow and pulled an arrow from his quiver, preparing to let loose on his target at the call of the judge.

"Is that him?" asked Tyene as she sat forward and squinted her eyes.

Arianne smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's him." The young princess resisted the urge to giggle as she watched Naruto stand next to full grown men who were all almost a head taller than him; he looked extremely out of place in the line. "He's the only kid in the competition."

Sarella shook her head and lightly patted Arianne's face. "Stop staring at him with that _pretty_ smile on your face; your father is going to notice." Arianne immediately turned away and looked at her father several rows above her before glaring back at her cousin. "I'm serious; you have that look my father would have when he sees his women."

Tyene giggled and nudged Arianne with her shoulder. "Somebody is smitten over a peasant boy~"

"I-Am-Not-Smiting-Over-Anyone!"

Sarella hugged Arianne's arm and snuggled closer to her, ignoring some looks they were getting. "Awe, are you blushing?"

"Shut up!" said Arianne, trying to keep her voice at a moderate volume. "Just watch the competition!" The princess looked back at the archery field and noticed that the round had already finished. She quickly sat up taller to see where the blond boy got sent after he lost, but much to her ever shock she saw him standing with the other winner of the rounds. He looked serious and stoic down beside the other men, and just waited for the other rounds to finish. "Wow…he actually made it through the first round."

Tyene smiled and sipped on her summer wine. "I guess he's not as hopeless as we've thought."

Sarella sighed and rested back on her seat. "Well there are still plenty of rounds coming…" She looked over at Arianne, who was still sitting tall and focusing on the match. "Do you think he can actually win this thing?"

"I highly doubt it." Tyene, the ever realist or cynic, spoke what Arianne had wanted to say, but for some reason the princess was compelled to think otherwise – there was something about Naruto that made her want him to win.

* * *

Naruto once again stood on an elevated plank of wood that supported the weight of fifteen archers; it was the second round of the competition. From what the judges had told them, there will be five rounds, each round a number of contestants will be eliminated, and on the fifth round there will only be two archers left. With each round the targets will be placed further and further away, until the last round when the targets will be all the way on the other side of the field.

Looking to his sides Naruto noticed that he was the only person in his age group present; most others were at least ten years older than him. Some people were looking at him with strange glances, no doubt wondering how a kid fresh off his mother's teats made it into the second round; Naruto only chuckled at their ignorance – being older does not necessarily make one a better archer – the blond pride himself for being a marksman at ten.

"Alright you lot, draw your arrows!"

All fifteen men drew the arrows back and aligned their eyes with the center of the target, several meters further than the first target.

"And release!"

Naruto's fingers confidently released his hold, and his arrow shot out, piercing the air with a small glint on the iron tip. His eyes followed it, the few seconds that it took to travel to the target, and remained locked onto it when it struck the target. It was just as he expected of himself. The arrowhead was supplanted right in the center of the target, earning him a perfect score.

With a smile and a knowing expression, Naruto nodded at the other archers and walked over to the winners waiting area again, waiting for round three. Now more people were giving him strange looks, some of them even looked shocked. It confused Naruto; hitting a target at such a distance was extremely easy, so he didn't understand why so many people were surprised he did it and why so many other couldn't do it.

_'I guess my days of training behind the brothels in Lys paid off.'_

Time went on as steady as it always had, and Naruto passed round and round. Never once had his arrows hit any place but the dead center of the target, and he was attracting the attention of almost everyone watching. The fourteen year old boy continued to outmatch men twice his age with actual experience with a bow and arrow. But regardless of the other's outcome, Naruto kept emerging victorious in the matches. Some random man might also hit the dead center of the target, but when they were examined, Naruto's was either closer to the center or shot deeper into the target. Some people were starting to place last minutes bets on him winning, and he could swear he heard people asking for his name in the crowd.

Then, in no time at all, it was the final round. The only two men left were Naruto of Lys and Lothor Brune, a freerider from the Stormlands.

* * *

"Did that child really make it to the final round?" asked Ser Jaime Lannister as he stood next to his fellow Kingsguard, Ser Barristan as they awaited the start of the jousting competition. "He looks barely older than fourteen summers."

"You of all people should know that age doesn't really matter." Ser Barristan turned to the competition and stared at Naruto in wonder. "But that one really strikes as odd…he looks relaxed and calm and completely confident." The famous knight crossed his arms and leaned back against a wooden post of the pavilion, "Very interesting."

Just above the two knights was the royal family. The King himself sat on the elevated area on the pavilion and he watched with great interest at the last round of the competition. In his years he had never seen such a young man make it to the final rounds of a tourney, especially since the young blond looked to be a peasant – just a normal civilian on the streets. But his demeanor and confidence did not reflect his appearance. From his posture and elegant smile, he acted like a highborn soldier with training, or just a smart boy with a keen sense of observation. Either way, Robert was rooting for the boy.

"One thousand gold dragons on the boy!" announced the King to Littlefinger and Tyrion.

Tyrion chuckled and shrugged with Petyr gestured to his servant to record the King's bet. The Imp and Littlefinger were impressed with the boy, but they weren't confident enough to invest in him. If the King predicted that the young boy would win against the experienced man then they weren't going to say otherwise.

All the way on the other side of the pavilion, Prince Oberyn chuckled and crossed his leg over his other. He had heard the King's bet and had wanted to follow, but he would follow Tyrion and Littlefinger's way and play it safe. As interesting the boy was, he wasn't about to lose any gold over him.

"By the Great Seven, I can't believe he's actually in the final round!" cried Tyene as she sat up, fully awake and looking at the scene with great interest.

For the past while, Arianne and her cousins had been paying their undivided attention to the competition, getting increasingly tense as Naruto made it further and further to the top. They found themselves cheering for the boy, much to Prince Oberyn's amusement, and Arianne had been leaning forward so much that she might fall the pavilion soon.

"If he wins a lot of people are going to lose money." Sarella said with a smile on her face. "It would be a huge upset."

Arianne smiled and steadied her breathing in anticipation. "I hope he wins…"

"Of course you do~" teased Tyene as she and Sarella hugged Arianne's arms, holding their blushing sister close.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Ready your bows!" announced the main judge as he stood behind the two remaining archers. "Draw your arrows!"

Lothor Brune, a man in his late thirties, stood next to his opponent. His arrow was drawn and he was prepared to fire, just awaiting the call from the judge. Droplets of sweat dripped down his brows and onto his chin. Twenty thousand gold dragons were at stake at the moment. With such money he could quit his life as a freerider and maybe buy a high-class whore from Lys. He could enjoy the rest of his days in luxury and warmth, but he had someone standing in his way. A fourteen year old kid who managed to outmatch every opponent he came across.

_'Damn this kid!'_ thought the man as he resisted the urge to look at the boy, wondering how nervous _he_ must be at the moment.

Contrary to his opponent's belief, Naruto was quite calm. His arms were relaxed and his fingers were still; his breathing was quiet and steady, and his eyes were locked. This really was no challenge for him, even with such distance. No matter how far, given the right aim any target could be hit. Naruto was used to _moving_ targets. A real challenge would be to try to hit a moving target on horseback with only one arrow in his quiver. A nonmoving target while standing on a firm platform is absolutely ridiculous, and, apparently to people in King's Landing, worth twenty thousand gold dragons.

"Release!"

Naruto's fingers released his hold, and just like before, his arrow sailed through the winds and across the field. As if time had slowed around him, Naruto's eyes focused on the tail of his arrow and watched to become closer and closer to the target, the marked spot of the center becoming larger. Then, one of Naruto's favorite sounds was heard, the sounds of the arrow hitting directly at the target. Once again, Naruto's arrow had planted itself right at the center of the target.

A smile came onto his face as the crowd roared in applause, but then he noticed his opponent was cheering as well.

"Judges need a ruling!" the three judges made their way over to the targets, and then Naruto saw. Both his and his opponent's arrows had struck the dead-center of the target. It appeared that Lothor had noticed the same thing and had stopped his cheering. The entire crowd, including the high-borns on the pavilion, was silent. All looking over at the judges and waiting for their ruling.

"What's the result?!" cried a loud voice from the pavilion, and people looked over and saw the King standing up and looking over at the judges.

The main judge ran over to the King and bowed. "Your Grace, the two arrows had struck the exact same spot and were equally deep into the target, so we rule that a second arrow must be fired."

"Alright then, let's get going!" ordered the King as the judge scrambled back.

The judges all stood behind the two contestants this time, and were all paying their undivided attention to the targets far ahead. The old arrows were still attached to the targets as the second arrows were drawn.

"Draw your arrows!" Lothor exhaled deeply as he drew his arm back and aimed for the target again, "Release!"

Lothor watched his arrow follow the same path as his previous one. His heart started to beat faster as adrenaline slowed his perception. The arrow was traveling painfully slow as it neared its target, but it was looking very promising. He could practically smell the gold coming to him and feel the tightness of the woman he was going to buy. Then his arrow finally struck the target, very much like his previous shot, landing mere hairs away from the first arrow. Two arrows were attached to his target, one right on the target and one a hair's width beside it.

But when he looked over to how Naruto did, his dreams shattered like his hope.

Naruto's target had two arrows attached to it, but the first one had been split in half and was sprawled out like a whore's open legs. The second arrow had hit the _exact_ same spot as the first, and it split the first arrow in half. The second arrow had pushed the first arrow's head deeper into the target and forced its own head into the target enough to remain stuck to it. Naruto had struck the dead center twice in a row.

"We have a winner!" cried the main judge as he walked over to Naruto and lifted his arm into the air. "Probably the youngest winner I have ever seen!"

The crowd roared into a phenomenal applause and people on the pavilion were on their feet cheering, the loudest were among the three Dornish girls to the right side. The King himself was clapping for the boy as was countless other lords and knights. All the while, Naruto smiled and bowed to both crowds and always had a smile on his face.

"I can't believe it!" cried Tyene loudly as she clapped hard for the boy. "That guy actually did it!"

Arianne was on her feet and was waved her arms around in celebration. She felt extremely happy for the young man and wanted to run down and congratulate him, but decided that it could wait. The peasant boy still needed to receive his prize of twenty thousand gold dragons! "You actually did it, Naruto!"

"Damn, I should have betted on him!" muttered Prince Oberyn as he looked over at the King, who was laughing and raising his wine glass at the boy.

* * *

Naruto bowed low for the King before the judges all turned to him. "Please follow us to get your prize money; if you want, we could have several guards escort you directly to the bank of King's Landing for safety measures."

The young man shook his head with a huge smile. "No, I'm not done yet! I still have to win the melee competition!"

* * *

**The End!**

**I just finished reading the first book for "A Song of Ice and Fire" and watched up to season four of the show, and I fuckin love it! There is no way that I won't make a story for such an awesome plot!**

**The pairing for this story hasn't been confirmed yet, but so far I am leaning towards Naruto x Harem. I know, I almost never do harems, but I think I am willing to make this a special case. I have a few girls in mind, but don't worry; it won't be a ridiculous number. Four girl at most.**

**I know I have other stories to work on, but don't worry, I am on vacation for a while and I have time to work of many stories at once.**

**THIS WAS ONE OF THE LONGEST FIRST CHAPTERS I'VE EVER WROTE, SO GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. The Melee

I Don't Own Naruto or Game of Thrones!

**Blood & Vengeance - Chapter 2**

The King's Tourney was a luxury that the Kingdom strained to provide. Ever since the end of the Targaryen Dynasty and the start of the Baratheon Era, the Kingdom had been burning through gold. The three million gold dragons inside the castle keeps were spent on the many feasts, tourneys and ill-planned campaigns the Kingdom had issued in the past twelve years. _Counting Coppers,_ as King Robert would say, was not worth his time and there was nothing of concern, but everyone else knew better.

Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King, perhaps understood the situation better than anyone else. The middle-aged man would try to deter the King every time he suggested an expenditure that they just couldn't afford, but he knew it was all for naught. Jon Arryn had known the King since Robert was a boy, and that boy never changed. King Robert would do whatever he wanted to do, and no one's words would change his mind, not even his Hand and Mentor. The most recent tourney, the King's Tourney, was another one of Robert's ideas and Jon had tried to persuade him otherwise, but the result was identical to all the rest.

The champions' winning alone would total to ninety thousand gold dragons, and the organization cost of hosting the tourney would be another thirty thousand. It was not possible for the Kingdom alone to afford such extravagance, so, as usual; Littlefinger contacted Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock and asked for a loan. Jon Arryn had never been to any of the loan negotiations, but he would always imagine the old Lannister having a mocking grin on his twisted face as he agreed to the loan terms. The Lannisters were slowly buying the Kingdom and they knew the King wouldn't stop soon…it pained Jon to see all their lives' work become so pathetic.

As if adding insult to injury, the champions of the tourney would usually be lords or sons of lords, so the gold they borrowed would just trickle down to another rich family. To make matters even worse, Jaime Lannister, the son of Tywin Lannister, would always be one of the Knights to win, so Tywin Lannister's gold will just fall back into his pockets while the Kingdom would still be in his debt. The more Jon thought about such nonsense the more he wanted to ignore the tourney; he could always stay in his office and try to think of other ways to deter his King's future nonsense, but Robert had ordered him to come along and watch because, according to the King, he needed to relax more and he would learn how to relax by watching the tourney. Jon had sighed and shook his head at the time…

…But Robert wasn't exactly wrong.

"Well done, boy!" cried the King loudly as he downed his glass of summer wine, happy that he just won a thousand gold dragons.

Jon couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the boy who just won the Archery Competition. He looked like he just had his fourteenth nameday, but he managed to defeat hundreds of other archers in the tourney, including many children of lords and knights. A commoner winning the prize gold was one thing Jon hadn't expected, but it made him feel better. At least some of the gold wouldn't be going to the already fat pockets of lords or knights.

Littlefinger smiled back at the King and bowed slightly, "Congratulations, Your Grace; that is a most unexpected outcome and a good wager."

"Yes, indeed." Tyrion held his wine loosely to his lips as he sat back lazily on his seat. "That boy was certainly an oddity; I've never seen anyone split an arrow from so far away." Looking over to the many lords and commanders, Tyrion could already predict that many of them would try to recruit the boy before long. "He's already a much better archer than many we have in King's Landing." Tyrion looked a few rows above him and saw his lord father, Tywin Lannister looking at the boy. He didn't look very interested, but there was a sense of intrigue in his narrowed eyes, something that Tywin Lannister passed off as praise.

"Jon!" cried the King loudly. "He's almost as good as you were back in the day!"

Jon smiled and nodded. "Yes, Your Grace." The Hand bowed slightly to the King before looking back at the young champion. "It is wonderful to see such young champions come from the common people; I am growing tired of seeing the sons of lords and knights winning such tourneys."

The King laughed and raised his glass to his old friend. "Well said!"

"It is as you said, my Lord Hand, but it does raise a question." Lord Mace Tyrell pondered as he sat on the left platform from the Royal Family. "I hire the best teachers in Westeros to train my son, Loras, and even though he is doing quite well, I doubt he has the same skill with a bow and arrow as that young man over there." Jon Arryn and Robert nodded, both have heard of the young prodigy of the Tyrell Family, Loras. "I wonder how that young man managed to get so good; what sort of training did he undergo?"

"I would assume hunting." Prince Oberyn suddenly said as he walked up to the other lords. "I've met many people during my travels that are very good archers and most of them because they hunt for their food." The prince sipped on his wine as he looked at the King. "Moving rabbits and wolves are much harder to hit compared to stationary targets."

Robert chuckled and placed his cup down. "I believe there to be good merit in that theory, but I've been hunting for a good part of my life and I can't split an arrow like that!" The King laughed as his squire more him more wine. "That little shit is already better than me at shooting."

"Maybe some of us should take that boy in," suggested Renly Baratheon as he stood next to his brother, waiting for the joust to start. "Such talent should not be wasted."

"Yes, I would very gladly take him under my house," Mace Tyrell spoke as he nodded at the King's brother.

"I'm afraid I must fight you for him, Lord Tyrell," replied Prince Oberyn with a smile on his face. "Such young talent is hard to find these days." At the same time many people around the prince wondered if the price wanted the young man as a soldier or a lover…Oberyn had a rather promiscuous reputation, even with boys. "And Dorne can always use someone like him."

"My Lords, please refrain from discussing such matter so soon; we still don't know if the young man would survive the day." Littlefinger spoke with his usual smile and sly voice. "From my understanding, the boy also intends to participate in the melee competition."

"He _still_ wants to fight in the melee?" asked Mace Tyrell, the King and the others listened on with interest.

"Yes, my Lord." Petyr replied as he nodded. "Some might have quit after winning twenty thousand gold dragons, but apparently the boy still wants to fight." Littlefinger chuckled and shook his head. "I'm afraid a young man is still a young man, and a boy's mind will always be greedy and overly courageous."

"You only think that because you have a merchant's mind, Lord Baelish," said Prince Oberyn as he looked over at the melee arena. "Some young men think like warriors and the thrill of a good fight may worth more than twenty thousand gold dragons." Littlefinger's smile shrunk a little at the subtle insult, but remained silent. "Who knows, maybe he is as good with a sword as he is with a bow."

The King chuckled and sat back on his seat. "Littlefinger, I would like to stack my winnings!" cried Robert as he pointed at the Master of Coin. "That's two thousand gold dragons on the boy!"

Arianne wanted to see Naruto one last time before he left, and she found him near the place she first met him. There were hundreds of people congratulating him – mainly other common people and civilians – and some of the other archers were patting him on the shoulder, though many others shot dirty glances at him. Arianne saw several large chests placed up on the archery stage and heard someone whispering about it being full of gold, so she assumed it was Naruto's prize money. But she was curious as to why Naruto was walking away from his gold and towards the other arena.

Only then did she figure out that he was _still_ going to fight in the melee.

"Why would you still want to fight in the melee?!" cried Arianne loudly as she once again spoke with Naruto over a wooden fence. "You already won the archery competition and got twenty thousand gold dragons! You can buy a nice house and live a life of peace, why are you still risking your life in the melee?"

Naruto looked genuinely shocked when the girl started the yell at him the moment she walked up to him. Her pretty face contorted in anger as she pointed her finger at his face and stomped her bejeweled lace shoes on the ground; her silky black hair was flung from one side to the other as she continued to verbally _educate_ Naruto, not stopping for an entire minute.

"You are just crazy!" Arianne finally stopped and breathed in heavily. "Just take the gold and go!"

"Please, my Lady, just relax." Naruto smiled and placed his hands on his hips. "I'm not going to die so easily. I may be young, but I'm a lot stronger than I look."

Arianne's face turned red as she breathed in and tried to speak. "Y-Y-You are such an idiot!"

The blond chuckled and crossed his arms. "I must say I am flattered, though; I never thought the most beautiful girl in Dorne would be worried about little old me." Arianne grew redder, but for a different reason and still couldn't speak properly. "Some girls back in Lys have said that I was handsome, but you are far more beautiful and elegant than them, so I am really surprised."

"I-Am-Not-Worried-About-You!"

"Really?" asked Naruto with a sly smile. "Your one minute angry speech suggested differently." Arianne tried to retort but couldn't think of anything clever to say. "But seriously…" Naruto muttered with joking aside. "You don't have to worry about me; I have been using a sword since I was old enough to walk, and I know I will be able to survive this."

Arianne sighed before crossing her arms and stepped back. "Whatever, I've said what I needed to say."

"I'll see you again, my Lady, after I win this as well."

The princess turned around after seeing Naruto's confident smile. "I hope so."

Naruto watched as the princess walk back to the pavilion. He was honestly grateful that she would actually come see him and try to dissuade him from fighting in the melee, but he was as confident as he sounded. He had learnt to wield a sword the same time he learnt how to run. A blade is like an extension of his arm and he could claim that no one in Lys could defeat him. For some reason he was blessed with extraordinary physical capabilities. He could outrun horses, have keener eyes than a falcon, he could lift a bull off its feet, and could run miles before feeling tired. No one could defeat him in Lys, and he wondered if anyone could defeat him in King's Landing.

'_I wonder…'_

The waiting line for the melee was much like the one with archery, but there was even more people signed up for the melee. There were almost three hundred people, and all of them had brought their own weapons. From where he was Naruto could see Warhammers, long swords, broadswords, maces, battle axes, or even daggers. All sorts of people had gathered for the event. The majority of the crowd was most likely sell swords hoping to become famous and earn their fortune, but there were also young Knights and squires. Many people had even brought armor and shields, which placed Naruto in a distinct disadvantage since he only had his sword.

There was a large waiting area for the fighters, and a series of large benches for them to prepare for battle. Many had already sat down and were staring at Naruto as he walked in, wondering why the archery wonder-boy was doing in the melee tent. The blond ignored them and just sat down on one of the empty benches.

Naruto unstrapped the blade from his back and held it in his hands. It was a simple broadsword, made or fine quality steel, an expensive weapon for a common young man. Naruto had acquired the sword after the local blacksmith of Lys' shop burned down. He had walked by when part of the building was still ablaze and saw a nice sword just lying on the floor, no doubt one of the blacksmith's better works. Seeing how the man was trapped inside the inferno anyway, Naruto took the sword for himself and had been training with it ever since.

'_Time for our second victory, old friend,'_ Naruto thought as he smiled and wiped his blade with a cloth.

"Twenty thousand not enough for you, boy?" asked a man in his thirties with oily dark brown hair. He had simple light armor on and held his sword by his hip. He looked like a common sell sword if there ever was one, so much so that he still reeked of wine and whores. Having grown up in Lys, Naruto knew those smells well.

Naruto gave a smile and shrugged. "Who said I was in it for the gold, maybe I want fame as well; and one archery champion title is not enough for that."

"It is when you're a boy, boy." The man chuckled and sat down next to Naruto and started to prepare his sword with a whetstone. "This is a man's game, and it's not a joke; not to mention that the people here would want to kill you even more since you showed some of them off during the archery thing."

"Thanks for the warning, but I think I'll be fine."

The man chuckled and nodded. "So what's your name, boy?"

"Naruto of Lys, what about you, stranger?" replied the blond as he looked at the man with his sword in hand.

"The name's Bronn, just a sell sword looking forward to twenty thousand gold dragons." Bronn sheathed his sword and placed a small knife on under the strap of his shoulder. "So you're from Lys; I heard the women there are the most beautiful in the world."

"The whores are, but the women are as normal as they could get." Naruto chuckled as he strapped his sword back on his back. "All the pretty ones get picked up very early and get trained by the whorehouses."

"I have to get a trip there soon, the woman in Westeros are getting ugly."

"Well, with twenty thousand gold dragons you can buy quite a few whores in Lys, maybe even some of the really pretty ones," said Naruto as he stood up. "But I wouldn't get my hopes up; I don't plan on losing the melee."

Bronn chuckled and continue to grind his sword. "You are one weird boy."

Naruto walked away and joined the gathered crowd. Three hundred people all looked up at three judges, just like the archery event, and they collected names from everyone, but they skipped over Naruto seeing how they know his name already. Instructions were explained to everyone and the melee was broken down into parts. There will be an elimination round in the start. The arena was designed for a large and crowded battle, so all three hundred will be inside the arena, fighting until only eight people were still standing. Then those eight will draw for the fighting orders, and from there it would one on one matches between them until there was only one man left. That one man will be the winner and will receive twenty thousand gold dragons.

Naruto liked it. It was a nice and simple way to eliminate the weaker men. Having such a large group in a mass battle royale could create a very bloody scene, but could also force some of them to work in groups. It was a nice way to select certain individuals from out of the crowd; they might not be the strongest, but they certainly would be the survivors.

The crowd of three hundred was separated into four groups and place behind four gates that led into the battle arena. The arena itself was several times as large as the archery field, and even with five hundred men there would be free space for a number of battles. The ground of the arena was plain dirt mixed with sand, and there was a ten foot tall wall surrounding the whole area. The people in the common viewing area would have a hard time watching the fights, but the high-borns on the pavilion will be able to watch perfectly. The fighter can also look up at them perfectly – Naruto could see the royals on their seats, and the fat man in the middle who appeared to be King.

"Can you even swing that sword, boy?" asked a gruff voice belonging to a large man with a battle-axe in his hand. His beard was down to his chest and his face looked red from wine; clearly one of the slower of combatants. "I can't believe you actually thought you should join this battle!" the man laughed along with a few others. "You are so green I can still smell your mother's milk on you."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, having expected someone like him to be a part of his group coming through the gates. "What? Are you jealous? With a face like yours I assume you never got to taste your mother's milk, she must have abandoned you the moment she saw your ugly face."

The man stopped laughing and looked down at Naruto. "You better mind your words boy, or we will kill you in a worse manner than we were planning."

"I _am_ afraid, I mean, just look at the size of that axe." Naruto crossed his arms and chuckled. "It can be used to behead horses, it so large…" The blond looked at the axe again before looking back up at the man. "Are you over compensating for something you lack down below?"

"You're a dead boy…" growled out the man as some other turned to laugh at him.

Naruto ignored the man and waited for the gates to open, which didn't take too long. After another minute or two, the gate shuddered and the slightest bit of light shined through the crack it made. Soon the gate was being pulled high into the air and the men flooded through the door. The arena was almost immediately packed with battles and some people on the pavilion were on their feet trying to get a better look at the battle.

Already Naruto could hear cries of pain and anguish and the sound of blood splashing against the walls. Killings were usually frowned upon, but certainly common in the melee, and Naruto was sure that many wanted to kill him, especially the big man with the axe that he humiliated.

But he won't die today!

"You're dead boy!" cried the same man wielding his axe, lifting it over his head as he charged over at Naruto, planning to split him in half from the head down.

Naruto sighed and ran towards him, _very_ quickly. With a burst of speed Naruto was already at the man's feet with his own broadsword in his hand. The sound of blade piercing flesh reached Naruto's ears as his blade skewered the man through the stomach. Not wanting to feel the man's blood flow down his arm, Naruto quickly pulled his blade out and let the man fall to the ground, dead. Naruto did not remain still; instead, he reached for the giant battle-axe of the man and threw it at a man running towards him with his left hand, opening the man as blood splattered around him.

'_This is going to get a little messy.'_

The blond sped ahead, his legs carrying him like the wind. He jumped into the air, his sword raised, and he slashed into the tallest man he could see. His steel clashed against the man's helm and immediately rendered the man unconscious. Naruto suddenly felt something nick against his back, so he quickly turned around and brought his left fist down on whoever was there, thus shattering the jaw and cheekbone of another man who fell to the ground bloodied. Grabbing the long sword the man had, Naruto ran off again, slashing his blades left and right at men's legs, the fastest way to render them unable to continue.

It amazed Naruto that some people would cry out before they actually attack, giving away their positions to the people they want to kill; merely stupidity at work. Naruto hacked away the screamers and kicked away the criers. His placed his full strength behind the kicks, and it caved in their breastplates and broke their ribcages. His slashed sliced through their armor like paper, but Naruto would avoid lethal places if he could help him. And soon over half the men were on the ground. Many battles were still ongoing, but there was no one around Naruto at the moment…no one who still moved anyway.

Holding his sword over his shoulder, Naruto scanned his surroundings and saw one man winning his battle. He was a tall man, but oddly skinny. He had a long spear in one hand and short sword in the other. He would spin his body around as people swarmed him so his spear to cut people away from him and his short sword with pierce whoever made it pass his spear. It was a bad plan, in Naruto's opinion, but he was still standing. Naruto decided to cut down the competition. He broke into a sprint again; the more room between him and the tall man was large, so it allowed him to run faster than before. So like the wind, Naruto was before the man before he noticed, and he jumped. It was a very good jump, almost three meters into the air. The man eventually saw Naruto, but it was far too late.

Naruto's fist collided with the man's face and several teeth flew out of his mouth. His eyes closed and his mind shut down before his long body crashed into the ground in a heap.

"Let's finish this!" cried Naruto as he readied his swords and slashed at his sides.

"My gods, that boy is good with a sword!" Mace Tyrell exclaimed as he sat forward to get a better view. "And that punch was very well struck."

The people watching on the pavilion had been paying attention to the young man since the gates opened and the men stormed. It was very shocking to some people watching that the boy had been so brutal. He stabbed a man through his stomach and opened another with a battle-axe. The relentless battled seemed easy for the boy as he sped around the arena, hacking away at people's legs and avoiding every strike that came at him. Many saw how powerful he actually was; it was very clear that his kicks were able to crush some fighters' breastplates. And the fact that he jumped three meters into the air to knock out the tall man was enough for the people to see how special he truly was.

The King laughed as he clapped at each good strike. "This is looking good!"

Prince Oberyn nodded as he found as seat next to Littlefinger and Tyrion. "That boy is quite good; I don't think I've seen someone move so quickly for many years." The group observed the tattered armor of some men lying on the ground after being attack by the boy. "And he certainly doesn't lack power; his kicks caved in that man's armor." Oberyn looked back at Lord Tyrell with a point. "I am definitely fighting you for his sword."

Mace Tyrell smiled and raised his glass at Oberyn. "We shall see, Prince Oberyn."

Tyrion was also quite intrigued by the boy, as was his father who was looking at the fight with interest. They have never seen a boy so talented and powerful since Jaime was young and even Jaime Lannister didn't have strength enough to kick a man, with full armor, meters away. Tyrion could already see his father trying to recruit the boy back to Casterly Rock. The great Tywin Lannister had a good eye for talent, as his father would like people to say, but Tyrion mused that one need not a very good eye to spot talent on this young man.

A few rows below the Lords, Jaime Lannister himself and Ser Barristan watched the fight with great interest. The Commander of the Kingsguard possessed the eternal task of recruiting talented young men, and Jaime could see the thoughts circling Barristan's mind already. The Kingslayer couldn't blame the older man; that young boy was clearly one of talent. Even Jaime himself at that age did not possess such speed and strength, nor did he at the present. In a few years, that could very well become one of the strongest in the Realm.

"How in the world does he jump so high?" Jaime pondered with amusement as he rested his back against a wooden post of the pavilion. "That was almost three meters in the air."

Ser Barristan looked rather emotionless as he crossed his arms. "Yes, most intriguing."

The King's laughter could be heard by the whole pavilion. "That's a good lad! He's nearly earned my four thousand gold dragons!" Robert looked down at his children: Prince Joffery, the heir apparent and boy of ten namedays, Princess Myrcella, a young girl of seven namedays, and young Prince Tommen, a boy of five namedays. "_That_, my dear children, is how I expect you to be when you're of age; a true young warrior!" Myrcella nodded with a cute smile as did Tommen, but Joffery just shrugged. "Soon I'll teach you how to wield a Warhammer!"

Cersei Lannister, the Queen of Westeros, sighed and looked away, finding her husband's drunken words annoying and embarrassing, but she did find the fight interesting. The boy reminded her a little of Jaime when they were young with his golden blond hair and fierceness with the sword.

Jon Arryn smiled at his King and chuckled at the young prince and princess. "This is good; I haven't seen such fierceness since the war. Wouldn't you say so, Your Grace?"

Robert laughed and raised his glass again. "Yes, Ned would like him!"

Jon chuckled and nodded. "Yes, he would."

All the way on the other side of the pavilion, Arianne held her hands together as she watched Naruto take down one man after another. It scared her a little – the way he killed the first two men – and he looked rather casual about it. But after a few mere seconds, she thought he looked quite handsome like that. Despite his bare torso and hair covered in dirt, mud and blood, he was graceful and confident. He was very sure of himself. With every kick, slash, hack, or jab, a man would fall and would not get up soon. Arianne found herself trembling, but she did not know from what. Fear? Excitement? She did not know, but she knew that Naruto was entirely at fault.

"Oh my gods…Naruto is brutal." Tyene muttered as she leaned over the railing to have a better look. "I think that man is dead!"

"Of course he is dead!" cried Sarella as she covered her eyes from the scene. "He shoved his sword through his belly!"

Arianne ignored her sister/cousin/best friends' voices; all she paid attention to was the fight and how Naruto moved. She observed how his muscles would flex and move as he twisted and turn and slashed and hacked. His hair would wave in the air as he moved; it made him look regal and majestic – it made Arianne want him so badly.

'_Please survive this Naruto; I want to meet you again.'_

The preliminary round was almost over, only ten fighters remained standing. Two hundred and ninety people were down on the ground, some groveling in pain and agony and some were dead, though the former did vastly outnumber the latter. Many weapons were lying abandoned on the ground – warhammers, swords, mace, and spears – their wielders could no longer wield them. The entire field was treacherous; the maces acted like spiked traps on the ground and the heavy hammers could very well trip whoever's feet skimmed over them. Then there was the blood – almost the entire field had blood on it. There were puddles of blood where the few dead men lie, and splatter of blood on the walls from severed limbs and deep gashes.

It was a very ugly sight.

Naruto stood alone, and much like seven of the other fighters, he was away from any other person. They were all watching two men clash their steel. It was a battle of warhammer and long sword, of grace and brute strength, of speed and strength. The two had been clashing for a few minutes already, and the tall red haired man wielding the warhammer was starting to slow down. The brown haired man, who wielded the long sword, was much quicker on his feet and had better footwork. From what Naruto had heard, the man's name was Daemon Sand, a bastard from Drone. Naruto watched as he calmed his own breathing, taking the time to restore his partially spent energy, but he knew he would only have another few seconds left.

The young man knew the other seven were waiting for the fight to finish before ganging up on him, seeing how he was the one who looked the most unharmed. Naruto could already see several men on his right aiming their footing to his direction, waiting for the right moment to strike. One of them was Bronn, who, apparently, was a decent fighter and made it quite far. But either way, Naruto was ready.

A piercing cry sounded out from the arena as the red haired man dropped his hammer and a blade pierced his right shoulder. Blood spewed from his body as the blade was pulled out. He fell to the ground in a heap and the competition was left with nine people. One more must fall before the end of the round.

"Well," started Naruto with a smirk on his face. "Before we get started, would anyone like to surrender?" The other eight men turned to him, including the one who had just finished his fight. "If one of you is willing to surrender, then no one will need to get hurt before going to the next round."

A large man with yellow teeth grinned as he whirled his battle-axe in his hand. "The only one who's going to be hurting will be you."

"Let's get him!" cried another man before all eight of them charged.

Through the corner of his eyes, Naruto saw Arianne standing up from where she was sitting on the pavilion, along with many others watching. Letting the small happy feeling of Arianne being worried for him fade away, Naruto turned to the men coming to him. As if out of reflex, Naruto shifted his body to the side, bent his knee and held his sword at his hip. "You people shouldn't charge so angrily," muttered the young man as he sped forth with his strongest kick off the ground. His body was swift and light without armor and he was much faster than what his opponent had expected. "You are all full of openings."

All eight men saw the same thing: flashes of light reflected off his sword and maybe a hint of his blue eyes, but that was it. All was silent as Naruto stood behind the eight men. The eight men froze the moment Naruto had passed them. There were in shock…at that moment, with his sword to his side and eyes wide open, Naruto seemed unstoppable. It was far too fast. It was impossible for any of the eight men to block or parry. In less than a second, Naruto had pierced the armor of all eight men with one swift motion: a 360 degree swing that was too fast for the eye to see.

Soon, blood started to flow from the men's side. The armor was sliced open and after a few more seconds, they felt the stinging pain of being cut and the wetness of their blood trailing down their bodies. Bronn was shocked and his eyes were wide open as he tried to look back at Naruto, but he found himself falling to the ground, just like the other seven men.

"When you are tired you shouldn't charge blindly," Naruto said as he held his sword over his shoulder and turned to face the fallen men. "Even though you outnumbered me eight to one, you gave me enough space between all of you to land a mass attack, and because you are all so tired and weak, none of you could have blocked it." Some of the fallen tried to speak or push themselves up, but just couldn't. "Don't worry, those cuts won't kill you, but your abdomen muscles will be hurting for a month or two."

The entire arena was silent along with the pavilion and the civilian viewing area. Everyone taking some time to figure out what happened and was the end of the match really so anticlimactic. But soon the judges broke out of the stupor and walked up to Naruto.

"Umm, since you are the only one still standing, there can't be a second round." The man looked troubled as Naruto had the decency to look a little embarrassed – once again he might have overdone it. "So umm; oh I don't know how to rule this!" He looked back at his two counterparts and they were also at a loss…something so extreme had never happened before. "What should we do?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SHITS WAITING FOR?!" cried the loud and excited voice of the King. "THE BOY IS THE WINNER, ANNOUNCE IT ALREADY!"

The main judge stammered a little at the King's voice before walking up to Naruto. "This man is the winner!" announced the judge as loudly as he could as he raised Naruto arm into the air. "NARUTO OF LYS IS THE WINNER!"

Just like before, the entire audience exploded in applause. Civilians were jumping up and down, crying out their cheers of happiness, excitement and awe. Never before had common men manage to win both the archery and melee competitions; it was truly inspiring for the civilians to see such an outcome – such a staggering and amazing outcome. Fathers were lifting their children over their shoulder so they could catch a glimpse of the people's hero and the entire city was shaking in cheer and applause.

Almost everyone on the pavilion was clapping and more than a few of them were on their feet, the King being one of them. Robert was laughing and threw his cup of wine to the side in order to have both hands to clap. He stood from his elevated platform and looked down at the young man, who was still just smiling and nodded like a boy. That made the King laugh even more and he started to gesture to Jon Arryn to come take a look at him. Prince Oberyn was also on his feet, clapping calming with a smile on his face. Mace Tyrell and Twin Lannister were not standing, but they were clapping, which must have been really spectacular since even the great Tywin Lannister was clapping. Tyrion and Littlefinger were also clapping, but the latter was rather forced since he had lost another two thousand gold dragons to the King.

"This boy is certainly a talented warrior!" cried the King as he pointed down at Littlefinger. "He's already won me three thousand gold dragons and won himself forty thousand!" Robert laughed as he clapped Jon on the shoulder. "What's a young lad like that going to do with so much gold?!"

The Hand of the King chuckled and clapped along the others, "Whatever he wants to, Your Grace." Jon turned to his King after another few seconds of clapping. "Such young talent is rarely seen, Your Grace; perhaps you should take him under your own house and have him swear his sword to you?"

Robert laughed and poured wine into a new cup. "That is certainly a good idea!" The King pointed at Mace Tyrell and Prince Oberyn. "Back off, Mace and Oberyn, that man will become a fine swordsman right here in King's Landing!"

Ser Barristan and Ser Jaime Lannister were also clapping for the boy, though they were much more composed than the King. Barristan Semly was already smiling when he heard the King announce that he planned to keep the boy in King's Landing; he would be a fine addition to the city's guards and Barristan looked forward to meeting the boy himself.

"It looks like we will see more of that boy now." Jaime said with a amused smile on his face. "The King seems to have taking a liking to the boy."

"I do not object to such a suggestion, that boy is rare talent, and we need such talent here at all times."

The cheering continued, but no one in the arena clapped as loud as one girl.

"YOU ACTUALLY DID IT, YOU DUMB BLOND!" cried Arianne as she stood on her feet, jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face. Tyene and Sarella giggled as they watched the princess forget her lessons in public behavior while ignoring the burning glare they were all getting from Prince Doran at the moment.

After another few minutes of endless applause, the crowd was silenced by the King, who stepped to the edge of his platform and raised his hands into the air. In seconds everyone was silent, and Naruto looked up at the King from within the battle arena. The judges read the silent order of the King and quickly led Naruto out of the battle ground and showed him to the front of the pavilion, looking directly up at the King and many other lords of the nation. Naruto looked a little shocked at the sight and appeared to not know how to react under such a situation.

"Don't need to look nervous, boy; I just want to talk to you." Robert said with his demanding voice laced with amusement.

"Of course, Your Grace." Naruto said as he went down on one knee. "Though I must say that I'm sorry to be such a mess…" muttered the young man as he noticed the mud, blood and grime on his body, hair and clothes.

Robert gave a low chuckle as he held his wine cup to his lips. "Don't fret, boy; your King has been through battles as well and have been in even worse filth." The King stepped down from his elevated platform and walked down to ground level. "So…you've become the champion of both the Archery Competition and the Melee; what are you going to do with your winnings?"

Naruto gave a chuckle and a sheepish smile. "I don't know, Your Grace; maybe a nice supper and a warm bath."

The King laughed as some others chuckled. "You can do a lot more than that with forty thousand gold dragons!" Robert stood directly in front Naruto and smiled down at him. "Look up, boy." Naruto waited a second before looking up. "What do you plan to do now, after the tourney is done?"

"I also don't know, Your Grace; maybe return to Lys for a while and buy a house."

"You can buy a house and several whorehouses if you want!" joked Robert as he clapped Naruto on his shoulders, surprising the young man with his friendliness. "But I have a better suggestion!" Robert turned to his squire and gesture to his sword, to which the squire handed him and he placed on Naruto's shoulder. "I, Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, do so hereby grant you, Naruto of Lys, Knighthood!"

Once again, the crowd sprang up in applause as Naruto looked up in shock. He wasn't the only one, some of the lords behind the King looked surprised at the sudden decision, but some were smiling and nodding. Jon Arryn looked please along with Prince Oberyn and Mace Tyrell, all agreeing on the King's decision. Arianne and her best friends were shocked but quickly started to cheer for Naruto again, happy and shocked at his quick and rapid accomplishments.

"Don't look so shocked, boy; men have been knighted for less, and what you did today was truly worthy of knighthood." The King patted Naruto's shoulder and gestured him to stand up. Naruto stood and looked the King in the eyes. "From today on, you will be addressed as Ser Naruto!"

Naruto smiled and bowed to the King. "Thank you for this honor, Your Grace."

"Well, if you want to repay me for this honor, how about you stay in King's Landing and become one of my Knights?" The King smiled as Naruto was once again taken aback. He had always wondered where he could use his skills as a swordsman, and King's Landing sounds almost too good to be true. "We always need strong and talented young men like yourself in King's Landing, so stay here and swear your sword to me!"

Naruto though it over for a whole second, and in that second he figured out how easy it was to answer such a question.

"It would be my honor, Your Grace." Naruto said sincerely as he knelt to one knee. "I would gladly swear my sword to you." The blond held his sword out and placed it near the King's feet. "My sword is yours."

"Good!" said Robert with a laugh as he patted for Naruto to stand up. "Now that you're a knight, do you know what you can do now?"

Naruto looked a little confused as he shook his head. "No, Your Grace."

Robert chuckled as he gestured down to the third and final part of the tourney area. "Now you can join in on the joust!" The King's laughter rang out throughout the area as Naruto caught the implications. "So how about it; do you want to try to win all three event of the tourney?"

Naruto smiled and bowed gratefully. "I would certainly like to try, Your Grace."

**The End!**

**Okay, that's the second chapter of Blood and Vengeance. I tend to update faster when I get more reviews, so give me more reviews if you want faster and more updates! ;) The next chapter will be about Naruto competing in the joust and really facing the famed knights in Westeros.**

**Naruto's back story will be explained soon with a bit of a twist, and I'm sure you will all like it! XD**

**PS: I would like to thank Soulreapercrewe for his insights and support!**

**Again, please review if you want faster updates! This was a quick update, so I think I deserve a few more reviews! XD**


	3. First Love

I Don't Own Naruto or Game of Thrones!

**Blood & Vengeance - Chapter 3**

* * *

One of the longest, but most joyful days in King's Landing was over. The sun had begun to set and an orange blanket covered the city; torches were starting to stand out and the moon was slowly emerging. Although the day had passed, the night was young, and the ale was being passed around hundreds of cups at a time. The common folk – old and young – all flooded into the taverns and out of the inns to celebrate the incredible outcome of the tourney so far. Young boys called out their new hero's name as they ran around the crowded streets waving sticks of wood around, their parents watching with equal pride.

Almost every common folk in the city had Naruto of Lys on the edge of their lips, never taking a break from extolling his accomplishments of _defeating the rich and mighty_. Somehow, the number of sons of lords and knights who entered the Archery and Melee Competitions was leaked to the public and now Naruto had become a living legend of a lowly peasant who managed to outmatch over a hundred trained high-borns and became a Knight himself. Songs and poems were already starting to emerge on the streets, extolling his glorious day, his name becoming increasingly well-known by the minute.

The city was in such a strong frenzy that Naruto had nowhere to go.

For the last two hours, Naruto had been inside the King's Landing Bank, speaking with one of the high commanding administrators regarding his forty thousand gold dragons. The man was most enthusiastic when Naruto decided to put the whole sum into a new account. The bank gave Naruto an entire vault to place his gold and a key that he could carry on him; it would allow him to withdraw his gold personally or even have a new squire handle it for him. The whole process was rather simple and wasn't overly time consuming, so after two hours, Naruto walked out of the bank.

The moment Naruto walked out of the bank he found that there was a crowd gathered in front of the doors. Someone had seen him enter the bank with his ten chests of gold and the word got out; people rushed from the whole city to the bank in order to see the new common hero with their own eyes. So, still in his bloodied and muddy clothes, Naruto was pulled into a crowd by arms fueled by frenzied excitement. He may have caught the first few questions fired at him, but the rest were drowned out by the hundreds of other voice yelling at the same time. Soon it grew so hectic that Naruto had to shove his way out of the crowd; by the time he freed himself with the horde of people, the crowd was still behind him, seemingly oblivious to his escape.

Seeing that it might be his last chance, Naruto turned and ran away as fast as he could.

So now, the new hero of King's Landing's common folk or the People's Champion, was huddled down behind several barrels of ale, trying to hide his overly conspicuous blond hair from the light of the torches.

"Well, this sure is an interesting sight."

Naruto nearly jumped and slashed his sword at the voice, but immediately stopped when he saw a familiar face standing behind him, the orange torchlight showcasing her pretty smile and amused expression. "Lady Arianne," muttered the young man softly. "It's nice to see you again."

Arianne crossed her arms and looked down at Naruto sternly, her smile vanished. "I was expecting you to come find me after the melee; you did promise to come see me again if you survived."

"I was planning to come see you, but after the King knighted me people escorted me to the bank so I could deposit my winnings." Naruto looked around before standing up; making sure his face was hidden in the dark. "Then people started to swarm me; I almost got stuck inside a huge crowd and I would've been stuck there for hours if I didn't run away."

"What did you expect?" Arianne giggled lightly as she covered her lips. "Your victories as a common man made the common folk very happy and the fact that you defeated so many knights and high-borns only made you even more popular."

"Well I understand that, but I'm surprised at how crazy people are acting."

"Then you wouldn't believe some of the stories people have made up already, at least I assume they are false stories." The girl crossed her arms and smirked. "I heard some sell sword saying that you are in fact a long lost warlock from beyond the Wall who brought with him the skill of the Wildings."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, that's definitely made up." The young man looked around as the noise from within the tavern grew louder by the second. "But either way, I have to figure out a way to an inn so I can rest up before tomorrow."

"You actually like you can find a room tonight?" asked the Princess with a smile. "Gods I give you way too much credit." Arianne shook her head and tugged on Naruto's arm. "Come with me; I'll get you ready for the night."

Naruto followed the girl through the streets, bowing his head down as he walked by many groups of people. Thankfully the only source of lights were from torches placed meters away from each other, so the people walking through the streets couldn't see him very well. It amazed Naruto that so many people could recognize him; his blond hair was quite rare in most cases, but there were many others in town that had a similar shade. It must have been all the blood and mud on his clothes and hair; it must place a large target on his back as the new hero.

Arianne made a turn around the corner and stepped into a back-alley. The light was instantly gone and the moon became their beacon. Naruto was surprised that a princess like Arianne would be willing to trek through such a dirty alley, he half expected her cry out or squeal when a large rat ran passed their legs. But Arianne just kept walking while mumbling something to herself, as if trying to remember how many streets they have passed and where they were at the moment. Naruto smiled, Arianne was very interesting and cute.

"Hold up!" The princess whispered rather loudly as she stopped abruptly just as they were about to walk out of the alleyway. "There's someone there." Some footsteps accompanied with drunken nonsense could be heard as a group of soldiers stumbled pass the entrance of the alleyway and continued down further down the road. "Never mind, it was just a bunch of drunks." Arianne turned back to Naruto and finally noticed their position. A small amount of red appeared on her face, which was less than two inches away from Naruto's, and she could feel parts of Naruto's body pressing onto hers. It appeared she had stopped rather abruptly and Naruto was left very close to her when they tried to keep silent, and he was staring straight into her eyes. "I don't think they saw you…" whispered Arianne softly, her lips moving dangerously close to Naruto's.

"That's good," replied the young man with a surprising amount of confident, his eyes looking into Arianne's with great amusement. "We wouldn't want anyone to catch us."

"We should get going." Arianne pulled Naruto along again, but this time she was holding onto his hand and not his arm. "We're not far from the inn."

The two continued their way down multiple alleyways and only several main roads. The sound of people drinking and celebrating was starting to fade and the buildings the past were becoming more and more grand and glorious. Soon they reached the back of a tall edifice of at least ten stories, and Arianne had stopped right below it.

"This is the inn?" asked Naruto as he looked up at the many lights inside the many rooms' windows.

Arianne smiled and winked at the young man. "Yep, and we're at the top floor." With an excited smirk, the princess grabbed onto one of the dirty stones on the building and started to climb up. "Come on, follow behind me."

Naruto chuckled as he looked up at the girl in amazement. "We're climbing up?"

"Of course," replied Arianne as she looked back down at him. "How do you think I got out?"

With another chuckle Naruto followed after the girl. Climbing in the dark was a little dangerous, but it reminded Naruto of Lys a little. There were times when he would escape out of his home when his aunt was sleeping and explore the city. Sometimes he would climb up the taller buildings to catch a nice view of the night sky, but sometimes he would see more tits than stars. Climbing in King's Landing was a little harder; the stones were much more polished and well placed compared to the building back in Lys, which while were nice and elegant at times, were not as high quality.

Looking up, Naruto saw that Arianne was actually climbing faster than him; she was almost half way to the top already. One thing Naruto was sure of: no girl in Lys could climb as good as the princess. Arianne was swift and confident when she would switch from stone to stone, and her footing was very steady considering how she was wearing her jeweled sandals. Her silk dress and diamonds shimmered in the moonlight as she climbed, and even so she looked like she was having fun.

Naruto sped up himself, using his strength to pull himself up faster. His legs kicked off the stones he placed his weight on and launched himself into a jump, grabbing on to the tallest stone he could reach. Before long he was right beside Arianne with a smile on his face, challenging her to go faster. As if understanding his silent message, Arianne smirked and sped up herself, no longer caring for her dress as it got covered in mud and dirt. As if the possibility of falling to their deaths didn't matter, the two giggled and laughed as they made it to the very top of the building, and Arianne shot Naruto a wink when she touched the window first.

"Come on hero; let's get you ready for the night."

Naruto climbed into the open window after Arianne and was immediately greeted with a stronger fragrance of her scent. _It is her room_ Naruto had thought when he looked around the candlelit room with a large bed with red satin sheets. Arianne stood in front of Naruto with a smile as she ran a finger over his cheek, tracing a small cut on his chin that he received in the melee. It was still a little sensitive, but Naruto shivered from her touch. He loved how she bit her lips as she touched him and how her eyes seemed to glimmer in the small candle light.

"Your face is too dirty," whispered Arianne as she stepped closer to Naruto. "And you smell of sweat and blood."

"At least it's not _my_ blood." Naruto mused, not slightly bothered by her words. "But I agree it is a bit much; do you have a small bath I can use?"

Wordlessly, Arianne turned and walked towards a small room connected to the main area, her eyes locked with his the whole time. Naruto smiled and followed along, his eyes tracing her luscious hair as she brushed her hands through it and let it rest over her right shoulder, revealing her slender neck. A heavier scent of perfume struck Naruto when he stepped into the smaller connecting room and a small pool of a bath was located in the middle of the room. The water was barely steaming bit was clearly hot, as if someone had just placed fresh water in it, and there was many flower pedals floating on the surface, like a rainbow given form.

Arianne walked behind Naruto and snaked her arms around his waist, her fingers playing with the strap of his pants. She rested her chin on his shoulder as she untied his strap, all done in silence. Naruto's pants hung loosely around his hips as Arianne shifted her focus to his blade, which was still strapped onto his bare torso. The long sword was a little heavy for her, but she managed to rest on against the wall. Her warm breath tickled Naruto's ear as she worked her way around him, and after what seemed like an eternity, Naruto's pants fell to the ground.

"How old are you, Naruto?" asked the princess as Naruto heard silk strands being rubbed against one another.

"My fourteenth nameday just passed last month," replied Naruto, feeling her silk clothes brushing against his bare back. "How old you are, my Lady?"

Arianne leaned up and whispered into Naruto's ear, "My fourteenth nameday just past a few days ago." She leaned closer to Naruto, brushing against his back, but instead of smooth silk, Naruto felt two soft mounds press against him two distinct hard points. "People always say I look older than I am; maybe because I think more maturely, I don't know, but I'm glad people think I look womanly."

"You are beautiful, my Lady." Naruto sounded very genuine and honest, his voice conveying deep emotions, "Truly beautiful."

"Thank you, Ser Naruto."

After using Naruto's new title, Arianne gave him a small push, gesturing him to the water. Naruto stepped into the water, feeling the warmth envelop his feet and shins. It already felt good; it had been several days since he'd had a proper cleansing. He heard Arianne step in after him, her arms still around his waist and her fingers still tracing his chest. Naruto knelt down to one knee before sitting down fully into the bath, the hot water brushed through his dirt and blood covered skin and sent chills down his spine, but none more so than Arianne's body brushing against his.

"You know I was actually worried about you when you fought," whispered the princess, breaking the silence. "The moment the gates opened and the men flooded in…I saw blood spraying everywhere and people crying out in pain." Naruto remained silent and listened. "I saw swords go through men and axes halve men, and I had no idea where you were."

"Those people were too slow to hurt me." Naruto cleansed his arms as he felt Arianne wash his back with a cloth. "Most of them were fools to enter the melee."

Arianne gave a small laugh as she continued to wash his back. "I know that now, but for all I knew you were being trampled by two hundred man and was too hurt to cry out in pain." The blond closed his eyes and chuckled. "But then I saw you; I saw you stab the first man who charged at you with a giant battle-axe and kill the second man who was stupid enough to attack you right after you killed the first." Arianne's voice was turning huskier by the second. "You were so manly and powerful; I couldn't believe that you were able to jump so high and punch so far that the tall man blacked out in an instant."

"It wasn't too hard; it was a toothpick holding onto two small toothpicks."

The princess giggled and shifted her body, her legs each to one of Naruto's sides as her arms snaked to his front. "You are too modest; do you realize that you actually became one of the most famous men in King's Landing today?" Arianne started to rub Naruto's thighs were her cloth as she spoke. "No man had won more than one event before and you speak of it as if it's nothing special."

Naruto traced his fingers along Arianne's arms and smiled. "It's not as difficult as you would expect."

"Where did you learn to shoot an arrow or fight like that?"

"As I have told you, I learnt how to use a sword the same time I learnt how to run." Naruto placed his hand on top of Arianne's as she washed his body. "By my fifth nameday I was fighting against men twice my size while they tried to steal from my aunt, and by my eighth I was off hunting wild boars and bears with hunters employed by my aunt; those tasks were a lot harder to do than these tourneys." Naruto smiled at the memory of Lys and his aunt, "Though I was a lot better than those hunters and thieves."

"You must have been a popular young man back in Lys," suggested the princess as she started on his other leg. "Did you ever get a lucky night with a whores?"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "Sooner my aunt would have my head." The blond brushed some water to his shoulder and face as he smiled. "She would always keep the whores away from me; even when I left for King's Landing she would always order me to stay away from whores; she thinks of them as dirty women."

"Well she's not wrong." Arianne's breath now felt cold on his wet skin. "Just think about how many men those women have been with." The princess was done with his second leg and moved on to his chest. "And you're a Knight of the King now, so you have to choose a woman who is suitable for your stature."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Well that's enough about me; tell me about you."

"There's not much to tell, really." Arianne ran her hands over Naruto's muscular abdomen as she spoke. "I am the daughter of Prince Doran of Dorne and I grew up in a castle; I've always had Tyene and Sarella with me so we are all like sisters, and we would always imagine what the outside world would be like," said the princess sounding very excited. "As princesses we never get to leave the castle as much as we'd like, and this is the first time we've been outside of Dorne."

"So where'd you learn how to climb so well?" asked Naruto with an amused smile.

Arianne giggled and rested her forehead on Naruto's back. "I would always sneak out of my room after dark by climbing out my window, and after so many years of doing that, climbing up this inn is easy." The princess sighed as she brushed her lips against Naruto's shoulder. "There would always be soldiers training in the courtyard at night, and I would sit on one of the taller roofs to watch them train; for some reason I've always admired strong men."

Just as Arianne was finished with Naruto's torso, he turned around. The water splashed as the young man's eyes locked with the princess' own, not looking anywhere else. He sat down again, sitting in between the princess' legs and leaned close to her. He still had a smile on his face, but the princess looked surprised and even mildly shocked. She looked into his eyes at first, but clearly several stolen glances were almost too obvious as she tried to not look _down_. She stared back into Naruto's eyes, but appeared to be a little annoyed.

"Look at me." The princess demanded.

"I am looking at you."

Arianne shoved Naruto back, making the water splash against his back. "Look at _me_, not into my eyes, _me._" With the distance between them, Naruto could no longer just look in her eyes, everything else were in sight. Her slightly tanned skin was perfect, completely smooth and creamy; her hair was a little damp and clung onto her skin, which only made her look more desirable. Her womanly parts were already blooming, clearly beyond that of a normal girl of her age. Dark and large nipples greeted Naruto's eyes and her breasts were perfectly shaped. Then, of course, was her most sacred part, which was in full view as her legs were still spread apart, with another patch beautiful black hair as a crown.

Naruto breathed out softly, his heart already beating faster than it did during the archery final. "I've been through almost every inch of Lys and have seen countless naked women in it, but none were as perfect as you."

Arianne rose from the bath, water still dripping from her body as she stepped closer to Naruto. Seeing his eyes wander around her body, she smiled and sat onto his lap, letting his hard and hot appendage brush against her inner thigh. With all the dirt and grime off his face Naruto was a very handsome young man, just like she had noticed before, and she planned to claim her prize. With a confident and reassuring smile, Arianne pressed her lips onto Naruto's and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes were closed and her soft lips massaged Naruto's, and slowly she parted her lips to greet his tongue.

_She tastes like strawberries_ was Naruto's thought as he pulled the princess closer to him by her waist. Her tongue was slippery and warm and her lips were moist and soft. Her breasts pressed fully against his chest and her hair fell like a curtain around their embrace.

"You are an adventurous girl," muttered Naruto between breaths.

Arianne smiled against the kiss and added more pressure with renewed vigor. "When I see what I want…" she whispered huskily into the kiss. "I take it!"

Naruto chuckled and held her tighter. "Well I'm all yours."

The princess smiled and lightly bit into Naruto's lower lip. "I know."

* * *

The morning broke rather unceremoniously onto King's Landing. Bright warmth covered the city and soothed the cold air. The light seeped through the closed curtains of a certain high-class inn and landed on red satin sheets and the closed eyes of a blond young man. His blond hair, after being cleansed thoroughly, looked like shards of gold. He had his arms wrapped around another person on the bed and his face was nuzzled into her soft black hair. His eyes twitched at the sunlight as soon opened. It took a while for him to realize where he was, but it was quite obvious after seeing the silky black hair in front of him.

"How did you sleep?" asked Arianne with a clear voice, as if she had been awake for a while.

Naruto smiled and kissed the back of her neck, "Wonderfully, how about you?"

The young knight couldn't remember when exactly he fell asleep the previous night, but he remembered that he had a smile on his face when he did. The previous day had been his most successful and accomplishing day, but if he had to choose one accomplishment to be most proud about, it would probably be exchanging his virginity with the princess. Taking Arianne's maidenhead had been something unanticipated and wondrous, never had he known the pleasures of being with a woman, and after finding out he would forever be addicted.

Arianne turned around and faced Naruto, a bright smile gracing her face. "I slept _very well_; you make a very nice pillow." The princess giggled and leaned closer to kiss Naruto softly on his lips, sucking on his lower lips as she pulled away. "Now if the pain would go away everything would be perfect."

Naruto's smiled faded a little as he caressed Arianne's thigh. "I had no idea it would hurt you so much."

"I didn't either," replied the princess with a giggle. "If I did you wouldn't have been on top."

The blond chuckled and leaned into kiss his lover, feeling very comfortable around her already. He had never shared a bed with anyone before, especially not a naked princess who was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon. She was warm and cuddly, and Naruto felt oddly at peace with her, as if the dangers of the world were all across the Narrow Sea, far away from them. He liked everything about Arianne; there were the obvious things: her scent, her taste, her beauty, her luscious body, and sensuality, but there were also her fun-loving nature, her sense of adventure and her silent admiration of him. It was young love if there ever was such thing.

Naruto ran his hand tenderly from her neck to her cheek, cupping her jawline as he enjoyed the taste of her lips – her sweet and luscious lips. Slowly Arianne pushed Naruto onto his back and climbed on top of him, her lips still attacking his. The blanket slipped off her body and her bare back was exposed to the cold morning air, but she still felt hot and bothered. Her nether regions were still pulsating with subtle stabs of pain, but it was a good sort of pain – a womanly sort of pain. It made the princess feel complete, as if she had miraculously transformed into a real woman overnight, and the man below her had everything to do with it.

"Do you know what you have to do?" whispered Arianne as she nibbled on Naruto's neck.

The young man moaned and reached down to caress the princess' soft behind. "Yes, I remember what you liked last night."

Arianne giggled and suddenly stopped, pulling away from Naruto and sat up on his lap. "No, I'm not talking about that." She laughed harder at the sight of Naruto's disappointed while simultaneously confused expression. "You have to participate in the Joust in a few hours, and you still haven't bought a horse or a suit or armor yet."

"Oh come on, how long would that take?" asked Naruto as he reached up for the princess, but she swatted his hands away.

"It takes quite a bit of time!" Arianne climbed off Naruto and slipped off the side of the bed. "I would have suggested you buy these things yesterday but the crowd was hectic and we were…otherwise engaged." The princess slipped into her silk dress and combed her fingers through her hair. "The armories should be open soon, so we better get going."

Naruto clearly looked unhappy and was failing to discover a counterpoint. "Alright, fine!"

Arianne giggled and leaned back onto the bed to kiss Naruto chastely on his lips. "Don't worry, if you win the Joust we can have more alone time later tonight." She walked away from the bed and gestured to the chair that had a small pile of clothing on it. "By the way, I don't think you should wear any of the clothes you fought in yesterday; they are extremely dirty. I took the liberty and had some servants procure some better choices for you last night."

Naruto walked over to the pile of clothes in surprise. "When did you have time to do this?"

"Before I found you I had these brought to my room," answered the princess without hesitation. "When we jumped in the bath together I expected that you would need new clothes to change into."

"So you actually planned to so far ahead to bathe with me?"

Arianne smirked and kissed Naruto's cheek. "Not far ahead enough; I didn't expect us to not need clothes after the bath." She giggled and walked into the bathing area to get ready. "But try those clothes on; I think you'd look good in them."

Naruto heard Arianne step into the bath as he slipped into his new clothes. The linen undergarments were more comfortable than his old pants against his skin, but it did feel having two layers of clothing on after he stepped into his black cotton pants. Then there was a blue silk high-collared shirt that clung loosely to his skin, but he also had a long sleeveless black leather coat that wrapped the clothes tighter around his body. He wrapped a black leather belt around his waist and stepped into pair of black leather boots that went to his shins. Overall it felt comfortable and if Arianne approved of how it looked, Naruto was alright with it.

"Arianne, have you seen my swor-"

Naruto stopped mid-question when the door to Arianne's room suddenly opened. Fortunately for him, it was not Prince Doran, it was Tyene and Sarella, but it still wasn't a good thing. The girls were laughing and bickering as they walked in, but fell in utter shock and silence when they saw Naruto. The young man had no idea how to react or proceed, so he stood there, in the middle of the room, counting his blessings that he had dressed in time and the girls hadn't seen him as naked as his nameday.

"Naruto?" came Arianne's voice in the bathing area as the girl continued to gawk and stare. "Is something the matter?" The footsteps of the princess were the only sound in the room and they were getting louder. "If you're looking for you sword it's right her-" Arianne was silence as well when she walked out and saw her best friends staring at her…she too was thankful that she had put on her dress.

"Oh my gods!" exclaimed Tyene loudly as she broke out of her stupor, "Oh my gods!"

Sarella seemed to awaken as well but soon a dark blush appeared on her face as she covered her mouth, seemingly understanding what had happened last night as she looked from Naruto to her best friend/cousin/sister. "A-Ari, y-you…"

Arianne quickly raised a finger to her lips and hushed at Tyene before walking up to her and clapping a hand onto her mouth. The princess glared at the other princess as the third princess remained silent a red. "Shut up; do not make a sound." Arianne demanded as she slowly removed her hand from Tyene's mouth, ready to shut her up again if she were to yell. "Everybody calm down…this is not what it looks like." Tyene and Sarella stared back at her blankly in response. "Alright, this is exactly what it looks like."

"H-How could you?" asked Tyene in a hushed whisper. "Y-You just met him yesterday!"

Arianne had the decency to blush and bite her lips. "It's not like that; I really like Naruto and he likes me." Naruto nodded as he heard her words, but didn't say anything. "It may have been a rash decision, but it was amazing and I do not regret it at all."

"S-S-So you r-really had s-s-s-"

"So you had sex with him?" Tyene asked for the overly embarrassed Sarella. "You lost your maidenhead to him?"

Arianne rubbed her thighs and nodded. "Yes, and it still hurts."

"I-It was a-amazing?"

"Oh stop stuttering and don't ask about that!" cried Tyene at her sister. "What the hell are you going to do? What if my father finds out? What if YOUR father finds out?" Tyene was started to pace around and started to sweat. "You are so much like my father it's not even funny!"

Arianne sighed and just rubbed her head before turning around to Naruto. "I'm sorry this is happening; I really should have locked the door." All Naruto could do at the moment was wonder how she managed to plan ahead for his clothes but did not figure to lock the door. "I will handle this; you go on ahead and escape before more people come here and see you."

"Just come with me." Naruto said, gesturing to the window.

The princess shook her head. "No, I have to get these two to shut up and greet my father later; I'll see you at the tourney." Arianne smiled and walked up to Naruto to fix his coat a little. "I'll be watching you in the next round too." The princess leaned up and kissed Naruto on the lips, gently nibbling on his lower lip for a brief while. "Win it for me?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I will win it for you."

"Good, now go." Arianne stepped away and passed Naruto his long sword, watching him strap it onto his belt. "I'll be perfectly fine here."

Naruto nodded and climbed out of the window. "Alright then, see you at the Joust, my Lady." With one last smile the young man dropped himself lower, easily lowering himself down the building silently and securely.

Arianne turned back to the girl after a long sighed and placed her hands on her hips, trying to ignore the blushes on her best friends' faces. "Alright…shut up and let me explain."

* * *

The streets were already paved with life and were as crowded as the day before. Hundreds of people were breaking bread and sharing glasses of iced milk mixed with honey. Naruto could smell the fresh baked muffins and fresh uncorked wine, but he ignored them while he continued his way to the armory. There was one problem: he had no idea where the armory was. But he had already solved half of his current problem. Within minutes of leaving the inn Naruto caught sight of the same horse salesman he used to get into the city a day ago. Still feeling a little guilty over the matter, the newly knighted knight procured all horses the man had for sale while only taking one steed. The man had nearly had another heat stroke.

Now, perched on his white stallion, Ser Naruto roamed the streets. People seemed to not recognize him anymore given his recent change in clothing and the lack of blood and mud on his face and hair. It was a welcomed development; if people were to hound him as it were yesterday then he would never have enough time to find a suit or armor.

_'King's Landing is a maze,'_ thought the young man as he looked around for sounds of hammer against molten steel. _'Given that thousands of knights were guaranteed to come into the city I would have expected a little more advertising from the black smiths.'_

"My gods, I almost didn't recognize you!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

Naruto looked further down the road and caught sight of a familiar face. Lord Mace Tyrell was perched on top of his personal steed along with several of his close guards and two children. The man looked pretty much the same as the previous day of the tourney, but looked very happy to have caught Naruto before the Joust.

Naruto smiled and bowed atop his horse. "Good morning, Lord Tyrell."

"Good morning, Ser Naruto." The Lord of Highgarden rode closer to Naruto while the latter looked around to see if anyone actually caught his name being spoken, but fortunately no one started to hound him. "I'm glad I caught sight of you so early." The Tyrell looked over Naruto's new clothes and gave a nod of approval. "Already starting to dress like a Knight I see."

The young man smiled again. "Yes, a friend of mine demanded me to change my attire given my new status; she was quite enthusiastic about it as well."

Well I say well demanded," replied the lord with a chuckle. "But as I said before, I could hardly recognize you without all the blood and mud." Naruto shared a laugh and remained silent, already knowing that the lord had some reason to come out of his way to speak with him. "Ah yes, please let me introduce you to my children." The lord made a gesture and the two behind him rode up alongside the lord. "This is my son, Loras Tyrell." The young lad was looked about three years younger than Naruto but had a firm grasp of his horse and looked quite confident. "And this is my daughter, Margaery Tyrell." The girl was older than her brother, by one year perhaps, and was already quite a pretty young lady. She smiled confidently at Naruto and extended a bow, clearly well-versed in public mannerism.

"It's my pleasure, young Lord Tyrell, Lady Tyrell."

Loras smiled and rode a little closer to Naruto. "It is my pleasure, Ser Naruto; I've heard my Lord Father extoll your victories in the tourney and I regret not being there to see such glory."

"You are too kind," Naruto replied with a kind smile.

Mace Tyrell smiled at his son before he nodded at Naruto. "Loras has a great interest in tourneys and their events; perhaps in a few years you will face each other in combat." Naruto smiled along with the lord and his son. "That will be a glorious day indeed."

"I look forward to it already, but my apologies, Lord Tyrell, I must continue on my way to the nearest armory." Naruto smiled rather sheepishly as the Tyrells looked curious. "My entering of the Joust was rather sudden yesterday and I must procure a suit of armor as soon as possible."

Mace Tyrell laughed as his daughter giggled, seemingly amused by the look on Naruto's face. "I must agree that the King was most insistent and spontaneous, but I believe I can help, Ser Naruto." The blond remained silent and listened. "I brought along our family's personal black smith along with many suits of armor – Loras likes to practice often you see – so we can very well offer you a side variation of choices if you don't mind."

Naruto smiled and nodded gratefully. "I will gratefully accept, Lord Tyrell; that would be of great convenience."

The man gave a boisterous laugh. "Great, follow us, Ser Naruto."

* * *

The tourney viewing area for the common people had almost doubled in size since the previous day. After hearing the news of the young hero who won both the Archery and Melee Competition was going to enter the Joust had basically invited the entire city to come watch. People who came before dawn were rewarded with front row places, but most others were forced to stand amongst a giant crowd, barely able to see the mounted knights. The crowd was truly huge, stretching almost all the way to the Streets of Sisters, which was almost half a mile away.

The pavilion had about the same number of people as the day before, but everyone was clearly more excited and awake. The King had arrived right on time and his face was _not_ red with wine, which was a spectacle to remember in its own right. The Queen was also with him, looking graceful and elegant in her light green gown and very neatly dressed hair. The Lords of the Great Houses were also perched upon the same places they sat the previous day, and it seemed they all had individual conversations with Littlefinger while placing bets on their own.

Once again located on the right-hand side of the pavilion, Arianne looked out onto the Joust Tilt, trying to find her lover. Over a hundred knights had gathered for the event – a hundred and twenty eight to be exact. It made for a perfect seven rounds of jousting – a first round of a hundred and twenty eight, to a second round of sixty-four, to a third of thirty-two, to a fourth of sixteen, to a fifth of eight, to a sixth of four, and finally to a seventh round of only two. A simple and elegant system for the most anticipated and rewarding event of the entire tourney. But out of the many that had gathered on the field already, Arianne could not fine her favorite head of blond hair.

"Looking for someone?" asked Tyene knowingly with a scowl on her face.

Arianne sighed and looked away. "Will you stop looking like that?" The princess frowned as she sat back against her seat. "I told you already; I do not regret what happened last night, not at all." Tyene softened at the sight of Arianne's expression. "It was amazing and he was extremely sweet and gentle; just accept it and stop pestering me about it."

Tyene reached over and grabbed onto Arianne's hand. "I'm not trying to pester you about anything, but I am scared for you." Arianne didn't looked back at Tyene, but seemed to be listening. "You are the daughter of Prince Doran and the future ruler of Dorne, so your maidenhead is extremely valuable, and if that's not worrisome enough, what would happen if you became pregnant with his child? Have you even stopped to consider that?"

Sarella sighed and leaned closer to the other two girls. "What's done is done; there is no sense grinding on it, so just let it rest for now, Tyene."

Seeing the expression on Arianne's face persist made Tyene sigh and nod in defeat. "Alright, I won't speak of it again, but please answer me this question." Arianne seemed more interested and looked back at her best friend. "Do you really like him or did you just find him attractive?"

"I've been asking myself that question ever since I woke up this morning, and for a few minutes I wasn't sure. I mean, I've liked other boys before and I found them attractive, so I thought I just might have brought it a step further with Naruto, but that was not it." Arianne smiled and touched her lips. "I really felt something in my heart when I kissed him before he left, something I've never felt before, so yes, I do like him, I am sure of it."

Tyene smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'm glad."

The princess smiled back before staring at the field again, "Me too."

Sarella smiled, happy that her two sisters were back to normal. She leaned closer to them and giggled, gesturing over to the knights. "Come on, I think they are starting!"

Three fences had been set up for the joust, so three matches will be happening at the same time at first. The first batch of knight had already started to line up along the ends of the fences, some already holding their lance in position. The cheering started to fade when people realized the knights were getting ready and the people on the pavilion sat to the edge of the seats to watch.

Then Arianne saw him.

She almost missed him, and she was glad she didn't – Naruto looked great in his armor. The young man was wearing a full set of obsidian black armor with royal blue trimming. He sat on a white stallion and held a long lance in his hand, seemingly weightless sitting in his strong grasp. He hadn't placed on his helm yet, which was a simple structure with blue tracings along the side and visor. He was lined up along with countless other knights, and it was almost his turn. Arianne had no idea if Naruto had ever tried jousting before, but she learned after watching him in the Archery and Melee Events that Naruto had a tendency to surprise people, so she would hold her faith of him.

_'You can do it, Naruto; I believe in you.'_

* * *

Naruto had spent the last few minutes watching the knight in front of him joust and it seemed quite straightforward. With the fence in between the riders controlling the horses would be very simple, and with the wooden lance no one really had to worry about death so it was fairly safe. Overall, Naruto thought it was quite boring. The melee had actually dangers and threats, but the Joust was purely repetition and structure. Even hunting rhinos back in Lys were harder challenges since there was no fence and the horn on the animal could kill the hunter, but the principal should be the same, Naruto figured.

When the target was in range, stab with the lance, as simple as that.

Soon it was Naruto's turn.

"Ser Naruto of Lys!" announced the judge as murmurs ran through the knight around and cheers to run through the crowd and pavilion, "And Ser Jorah Mormont!" The crowd started to murmur at Jorah name as well, remembering his victories in another tourney a few years back, all the while fueling the excitement of Naruto facing off against someone strong in his first match.

Naruto rode onto the field, nodding at the judge before settling one of the far ends of the track. He looked over at Mormont, a man in his late twenties with fair skin and light brown hair. He wore a suit of grey armor and rode a black stallion. His eyes already more confident and experienced than most of the men Naruto fought in the melee the previous day. The blond looked at him for only a few more seconds before putting his own helm on, allowing the cold steel to cover his face as he looked through the visor.

His own breathing became louder inside the helm, but he heard the call of the trumpet loud and clear. Just like he would back in Lys, Naruto kicked the side of the horse and his steed galloped down the track, just like Mormont was doing at the same time.

Then he saw her, or her shade of black hair, the same shade he woke up to in the morning. With a smile on his face, blocked by his helm, Naruto thought, _'This is for you, beautiful.'_ Holding his lance in an upright position, Naruto continued to charge. The speed of horses was slowler than he could usually run, so it was easy to time, and Ser Mormont was becoming larger in his eyes by the second. _'Three…'_ counted Naruto mentally. _'Two…'_ he thought as he sound of Jorah horse became louder, _'One!'_ With a grunt of the lips and a flex of the arm, Naruto's lance shot out, as if trying to pierce a rhino. It smashed into the breastplate of Jorah Mormont. Splinters of wood exploded from Naruto's shattered lance and it blocked parts of his vision, but he could clearly see Mormont on the ground and his horse on its side.

Naruto smiled and looked over at Arianne on the stand, knowing that she was watching him with her sweet smile.

_'I will win this for you.'_

Jousting was as simple as that.

* * *

**The End!**

**That was the third chapter of Blood and Vengeance, and I hope you all enjoyed it. It was more a fluffy chapter compared to the previous two, but I wanted to show more of Naruto's relationship with Arianne. I soon need to bring the other girls into the picture so I had to give Arianne a head start for Naruto's heart. But I don't play favorites, so the other three girls will also have plenty of screen time with Naruto in the future.**

**The four girls Naruto will have are: **

**Arianne Martell**

**Margaery Tyrell**

**Daenerys Targaryen**

**Sansa Stark**

**These girls are my choices and will not be subjected to change. I will also not add any additional girls into the pairing, although Naruto might have several sex partners along the way – semi casual and platonic. He may have feelings for some of them but they will not end up together in the end due to various circumstances. ;)**

**Again, more reviews will motivate me to write faster! XD Thank you for the reviews in the previous chapters, they were very motivating, so I came up with this chapter fairly quickly. Leave me more reviews if you want the next chapter to come out sooner! XD **


	4. Champion

I Don't Own Naruto or Game of Thrones!

**Blood & Vengeance - Chapter 4**

* * *

**Before you start the chapter, please read.**

**The present is five years before the start of the canon timeline. I have used the ages of the tv show instead of the books. Arianne should be older than 14, but I've decided to make her a few years younger. By the start of canon, Naruto will be 19 years old.**

* * *

The audience was restless and incredibly excited. Everyone marveled at the sight of knights being dismounted and thrown to the ground, but none made them react more enthusiastically than seeing their young hero shatter his lance against his opponent. Thunderous applause shook the city as thousands of common folk cheered for Ser Naruto of Lys, their voices chanting their hero's name over and over again as the young man circled the track, waving his hand at the crowd with his helm hiding his bright smile.

"This is quite amazing," said Jon Arryn as he moved to take a seat next to the King. "I don't recall any other tourneys with such enthusiastic crowds."

The King seemed to take stride in the crowd's hype. Such a reaction and atmosphere was precisely what the King had wanted to see and feel when he first ordered the tourney. It was almost like the scene they all had experienced during the final moments of the Battle of Trident, when all the soldiers cried out and cheered for their victory and their leader. At that moment, looking over at the King while he cheered on the young knight, Jon noticed that Robert looked much happier than he had been for a long time.

"_This_ is what a tourney should be like," said the King loudly as he turned to his mentor and Hand, "Men besting each other for fame and money and glory; allowing all of us to release our primal animalistic selves!" Robert filled his glass with more wine as he chuckled. "If only all tourneys could be like this."

Jon lightly sipped on his wine, having half a mind to switch to his usual iced milk. "This is the first tourney I have ever seen with a commoner doing so well, and I have it on good authority that he is the sole reason for the crowd's excitement." The Hand sighed as he rested his back on his chair. "As I said before, watching lords and rich knights win at everything becomes tedious or even angering after a while."

Robert calmed a little and nodded at the older man's words. "The people need a hero and that kid is becoming just that."

"It's been a long summer, Your Grace, and the transition of powers have caused the common folk to live stable, but not quite satisfying lives; any sight of a commoner besting so many high-borns will allow them to vent their suppressed animosity." Jon Arryn smiled and raised his glass to his King. "Ser Naruto will be a fine man to keep close, Your Grace; he will provide a vision and sense of pride to your people."

"For once I don't feel the need to argue with you, old man." Robert finished his wine and lean forward to watch the matches. "I'll keep in kid as one of my sworn swords and have him protect someone in the Red Keep." The King looked down to see his little daughter and son cheering for Naruto, chanting his name along with the crowd and waving at the young knight as he passed. "Maybe I'll have him protect Myrcella and Tommen."

Jon Arryn chuckled and nodded. "That will be a good choice, a much better choice than having the Hound protect Prince Joffery." The Hand looked over to the monster of a man with his half destroyed face. "At least Ser Naruto wouldn't scare the young princess every time he walk passes her."

Robert laughed and nodded. "I sure hope not."

Further down the pavilion and off to the right, Tyrion Lannister chuckled as he looked over at Littlefinger, who looked less than happy at the hype. It was clear that the cheering and hollering boosted the young man's spirits and momentum, and Littlefinger's four thousand gold dragons were becoming less and less secure. Tyrion shook his head and continued to enjoy his summer wine; he wouldn't bother to bet against the young man anymore, he had already lost his whoring money.

"It's a shame you accepted the King's bet so early on, Littlefinger." Tyrion smirked as the ever shrewd man looked down at him. "Tell me, how many whores does it take to earn you four thousand gold dragons?"

Petyr Baelish just turned away and focused back on the Joust. "I don't think I've lost, Lord Tyrion; there are still five rounds left."

Like his second son, Tywin Lannister was also observing young Naruto with interest. It was a wonder that someone from the common folk could perform so well in a tourney. Men from prominent families have trained since their adolescence to perform well in such events, and even then, most of them don't become famous. The boy had talent, no doubt about it, but no talent could be so overwhelming. Tywin was sure they boy had received training before, and he wanted to know by whom. The boy was even more accomplished than his Jaime was at that age, and it didn't exactly bode well with him.

"He is quite the young man, isn't he, Lord Lannister?" Mace Tyrell said as he enjoyed the variety of foods on the table. "He chose a rather simple suit of armor from my house, but it looks quite good on him."

Tywin nodded slightly, "Yes, quite the young man."

Lord Tyrell nodded back, oblivious to the older lord's thoughts. "I think he has a chance of winning the Joust, even though there are quite a few famous knights he has to best."

Loras and Margaery Tyrell were alongside their father, but the former looked much more excited and nodded at his father's words. "I really wonder who would win in the later matches, especially when Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Barristan would come out." The boy looked at his father, who smiled back in return. "Ser Naruto is quite good, but I'm not sure if he can beat the more experienced knights."

"We shall find out soon, wouldn't we?" Mace Tyrell mused as he enjoyed another lemon cake.

* * *

After a full minute of waving to the crowd, Naruto hoped he'd returned the required amount of affection and joined the other knights who made it past the first round. The moment the young knight's steed strutted into the waiting area, he saw people staring at him, some nodding with respect and grace, some disregarding him as if he was a dog walking through. Naruto had expected such a response and merely rode to the side, waiting for the start of the next round.

It was still a little surprising for Naruto that his visit to King's Landing had been so successful; it was almost too easy. _You will make a name for yourself_, Naruto remembered his dear aunt saying as she smiled down at him with her usual loving smile.

_'I've made a name for myself, Auntie.'_ Naruto smiled within the solidarity of his helm as his mind wandered, thinking back to the day that changed his life.

* * *

_Flashback on_

_Rain, a great solvent of nature, would wash away dirt and dust from the houses and streets. A young boy, no older than five namedays, would often sit upon the edge of his farmhouse and watch the rain fall to the ground. He loved hearing the rapid and full rain fall, it made him feel at ease and cleansed. Rain, of course, would also mean warmed milk with honey with his aunt. It was the boy's favorite treat, and he would enjoy it every time it would rain as he listened to exciting stories on his aunt's lap. But this time it was entirely different._

_Instead of dirt or dust the rain was washing away, it was blood._

_The puddle of red on the cement ground near the front door of his house was being slowly washed away by the falling water, traces of crimson red flowing further and further down the farm road until it vanished into nothing. But there was one thing the rain wasn't washing away, and that was the dead body, still leaking blood onto the ground. _

_It was the most horrific sight the boy had ever seen. The man was young, probably as old as his aunt at thirty five namedays. His light brown hair was long, flowing down to his upper back, and it was dyed red by his own blood. His tall nose and broad forehead were completely crushed, replaced by battered flesh and broken bones. He was still twitching, not as much as before, but was still twitching. The boy wasn't sure if the man still had slight gurgling noises coming from his throat, the rain had drowned out the noise, but blood was no longer flooding from his mouth, which the boy was glad for._

_"Come here," whispered a soft and loving voice from behind the boy. "Please come here my sweet." _

_The boy turned around, letting his dear aunt see his face. He was unharmed physically, but mentally he was a mess. Tears mixed with rain water as his shoulder's shook; his lips quivered and his limbs froze, and the only reason he managed to step over to his aunt was because he wanted to make sure she was alright._

_"A-Are you going t-to be a-alright, auntie?" asked the boy as his voice broke in anguish._

_"Auntie is fine; this is only a flesh wound." The woman gently pulled the boy into her arms and hugged him close. Her own tears flowed from her eyes as the boy broke down in her arms, shaking violently as he vented his feelings. The cut on her arm was still bleeding and it hurt, but not nearly as much as her heart at that moment. "You saved me, Naruto, you're a hero."_

_"I-I didn't m-mean to!" cried the boy as his aunt ran her fingers through his wet blond hair. "I thought h-he was going to k-kill you so I kicked his sword away!" Naruto could still remember how the blade flung out on the man's hands and landed at least a hundred paces away. "I didn't want him to hurt you anymore s-so I punched him." During the moment of impact the boy felt an unbelievable amount of power surge through his body, even more so that he usually would, and his fist crushed the man's face. "B-But I didn't k-know he w-would die like t-that!"_

_The woman hushed softly and kissed the boy's brow, gently holding him before tucking his head under her chin. "If you didn't attack him, he would have killed me." Her voice was soft but serious. "You did not do anything wrong; he is a thief and a raper; you did the right thing." The woman gently ran her hands down Naruto's back and soothed his breathing. "I've always told you that you are a special boy with amazing abilities, and if you didn't, today would have turned out even worse."_

_"I-I'm scared, auntie." Naruto sniffed and looked up at his aunt with red and puffy eyes. "I-I felt s-so strong and powerful and I was so angry, but I didn't know his head would break so easily."_

_"Don't be scared of your own strength, my sweet." The woman hugged the boy close again and kissed the top of his head. "This is why I have been teaching to train your powers since you were a baby; you will become very strong when you grow up and you must learn to control you powers." Naruto wrapped his little arms around his aunt and muzzled into her black hair, "As I have been telling you your whole life, Naruto: you can change the world." _

_Naruto nodded weakly as his breathing started to level. "I understand, auntie, but I don't want to." The boy's lips quivered as he looked up at his mother-figure. "What if every time I punch someone their face will break like that man?"_

_"Don't worry my boy, when you learn to fully control your strength you will be able to moderate every attack." The woman sat up taller and combed her fingers through Naruto's spiky hair. "You will be great, Naruto, and when you grow up even the greatest knights will not be able to defeat you." Naruto sniffed and wiped his tears. "You will make your family proud." Despite the pain in her arms and the blood soaking her clothes, she forced herself to her feet while she held the boy close to her. "You will make a name for yourself."_

_Naruto slowly looked over at the dead body on the ground and nodded. "I will, I'll make you proud."_

_His aunt gave a soft laugh. "I've always been proud of you, ever since the moment I first laid eyes on you." Naruto felt a pair of warm lips touch his forehead and looked up to see his aunt's loving smile. "And soon you will make your entire family proud." The smiled on his aunt's face at that moment was one that Naruto will always remember. "I believe in you, Naruto." _

_Flashback end_

* * *

"Aren't you the ever lucky young lad," muttered a man behind Naruto as they both awaited the next round. The man had brown hair slicked backwards to the back of his head and wore a very nice suit of ruby red armor; he looked regal, but the expression on his face was rather arrogant and condescending. "Normally a kid who lucked out in the melee and archery wouldn't have the chance to Joust with us lords and knights."

"Leave the _boy_ alone, Robar," muttered another man wearing a white suit of armor. "He's the people's little hero; you don't want some farmers or merchants to attack you later on." The smirk on the second man was perhaps even more arrogant than the first.

Naruto smirked and shook his head. "I _am_ very lucky; back in the melee yesterday; someone tried to attack me from behind and almost managed to shove his spear up my arse." The men laughed along with Naruto, who was leaning forward. "But it is also a little unfortunate, if he had succeeded than we would have gotten along better, with all of us having sticks shoved up our arses." Some other knights eavesdropping chuckled, but the two stopped and glared a little at Naruto.

"You're a funny boy, aren't you?" Robar Royce muttered as he gripped his sword. "Maybe we should have you become the King's Fool instead of a knight."

"We can make that happen, you know?" asked Horas Redwyne rhetorically, his voice a low mutter. "I can personally carve a smile on your face, from ear to ear."

The People's Hero removed his helm and stared back at the two men glaring at him. "I'm terrified, truly terrified." Naruto placed his helm lightly on his horse and just sat back, looking relaxed and carefree. "Whatever will I do?"

Royce looked ready to draw his sword, but remained still. "Be careful boy."

"I've offended you," stated Naruto with a smirk. "Sorry, but I tend to mock when I'm amused." The young knight pulled on his rein and steered his horse away from the two men. "But if we end up paired up later on, feel free to try to stab me with your lance."

Without looking back to see the obvious glares or perhaps murderous looks on the men's faces, Naruto rode on, heading over to the main crowd waiting for the next round to begin. The judges were overlooking the final few matches of the first round, adding more and more information on their notes and the large sheet of paper they used to track the matches of the next round. Naruto looked around, trying to see if he recognized anyone in the crowd, but he didn't. He might have heard of some of their names, but he was not familiar with any of their faces, especially since some were wearing their helms.

"Well, if it isn't the People's Golden Boy." A man dressed in a suit of golden armor rode up beside Naruto with his white cloak trailing behind him. "You look even younger than I thought now that I see you up close."

"You won't be the last," replied Naruto with a smile, trying not to make an enemy with everyone he met.

The man extended his hand, smiling as he did so. "Jaime Lannister."

Naruto's reaction was controlled, but he did look more surprised than he would have wanted. He had heard many stories about the Kingslayer from his aunt; his mother figure truly held no love for the man and in her opinion he was just a man with a lot of money and no honor. Naruto had yet to see the arrogance the Kingslayer had, according to his aunt, but they had plenty of time.

"Naruto of Lys, no last name."

Jaime smirked as he shook hands with the younger knight, appeared to find him amusing. "You might want to make one up, it'll be better than just having a home town." As far as the songs went for knights, most of them were vain and shallow, and having a commoner with no last name might not bode well with some of them. "Who knows, you might be able to use it to create a famous family."

Naruto sensed the condensation in Jaime's voice, but it was not as apparent as the previous two men. "I might do that, but I don't' see myself needing to hide behind a last name to survive." To his credit, the smile on Jaime's face never faltered at the slight insult. "I've done quite well so far as just a commoner."

"Yes you have, not many knights have forty thousand gold dragons in the bank." The Kingslayer crossed his arms and looked over at the final matches. "That's quite a bit of money; you can probably buy a very nice house and some servants or squires to help you around."

"I've grown up to live in moderation, so that sounds a little too ostentatious for me," said Naruto with a smirk of his own. "But it certainly is a possibility."

The Lannister chuckled and nodded. "Moderation is hardly a word used in King's Landing, but I respect that." Naruto nodded in thanks, not looking over at the man. "I can see that this will truly be a change for you, especially being a sworn sword to the King, but I'm sure you'll get used to it soon." Jaime started to ride away, waving briefly to the younger blond. "Good luck in the Joust, maybe we'll face each other later."

"Good luck to you too, Ser Jaime."

But luck was not much needed for Naruto as the day resumed. The second round came before the knights at the past of noon, and Naruto was paired with a knight from the House of Frey, and he was quite a bad rider. Not only did his horse not gallop as fast as it could, his lance wasn't even properly pointed at Naruto; it was a wonder to the blond that someone like that made it past the first round. Deciding to end the Frey's day early, Naruto sped down the track with his steed, using the experience he gained from years of hunting on horseback to march straight down the track, aiming his lance at the man's chest. Giving a slight push behind his jab, the wooden lance struck the man in his chest and he fell off his horse as easily as pushing over a one-legged chair. The man cried out as he fell to the ground, but was ignored when the crowd once again cried out in a unison roar that shook the city.

Ser Jaime Lannister also easily dismounted his opponent, his golden armor glimmering in the bright sun. Naruto watched the second round more closely and he recognized some of the names announced as winners. Ser Barristan Selmy was one of the names, belonging to one of the most famous knights in the past twenty years. Then there was Renly Baratheon, the King's own brother, Sandor Clegane, the Hounds and Prince Joffery's sworn shield, and then there was Gregor Clegane, the Mountain That Rides. Naruto had heard quite a bit on the Mountain from his aunt. According to her, he was a brutal and cruel man that slaughtered young babes and women; overall a man that was of the worst kind.

The matches had become swift and efficient, and soon it was once again, Naruto's turn.

"Well, I didn't actually think you'd be paired up with me." Robar Royce mused as he sat upon his saddle, his red armor looking aflame in the sun. "You've done well, boy, but there comes a time when a real knight shall put you in your place." Royce kicked his mount and sped down the track. "And that time is now!"

Naruto merely smiled and whipped his rein, his steed immediately speeding down the track. The young man's legs kicked the side of his horse and his arms kept flicking his rein, forcing his steed to gallop as fast as possible, and before long he was already close to Royce. The man was seemingly surprised to see Naruto's horse become so close so quickly and immediately readied his shield, but Naruto's didn't even bother with his. Instead of holding his shield upright, Naruto chose to use his left hand to continuously flick the rein, maintaining the speed of his horse. Raising his right hand while holding onto the lance, Naruto stabbed out, using more power than he had been in the last two jousts.

Royce didn't really see what happened, but when he'd thought he had Naruto within range, he was forced into the air by a jab. The air was knocked out of his lungs as he felt his chest press against his own armor; his horse had ran ahead, leaving him hovering in midair for the slightest of moments, before ultimately falling to the ground.

"You talk too much," greeted Naruto in the split-second they clashed, before riding off to the end of the track, leaving Royce to cough and groan on the ground in pain.

* * *

"There is no way," muttered Prince Doran as he sat alongside his family – his brother and their children. "How is it possible that a commoner like that could dismount so many well-trained knights and lords so easily?"

Prince Oberyn smiled and crossed his arms. "I don't know, but I don't think he is a normal commoner." He looked over at his brother as his daughters and niece looked over at him. "No matter how talented he may be, no natural born man can do what he has done, so I am sure that he's received some sort of formal training before." Prince Doran nodded, agreeing with his brother. "They say he's from Lys, so I'm guessing he's met some old knight in Essos of he taught him how to fight."

"Do you think he has a chance to win the joust as well?" asked Tyene, looking up at her father.

Oberyn shrugged as he patted his daughter's head. "I don't know sweetling; he's done well so far, but there are many strong knights in the joust."

Sarella nodded as she sipped on a glass of summer wine. "Yeah, like the Kingslayer."

"Yes, the Kingslayer," muttered Prince Oberyn with clear malice as he sat back. "But there is also Gregor Clegane, the Mountain." The two princes of Dorne grew angry at the mention of that name, seemingly gripping their glasses tighter. "If I'd known he'd be in the joust then I would have joined in."

Arianne, who'd been silent the entire time, looked over to her uncle and father. "Who is he?"

"The man who raped and killed your Aunt Ellia," Prince Doran replied bluntly, shocking the three girls present. "He is the one man that I have vowed to see dead." The Lord of Dorne looked at his daughter and nieces. "He killed your baby cousins in front of their mother before killing her also, and he remains a knight and free man today."

Oberyn leaned forward as his expression turned dark. "I would make sure he pays, one day."

Arianne closed her eyes and remained silent, feeling a little sad and angry about her aunt and her children. The heiress had often heard stories of her aunt back in Dorne, and they were all about how beautiful and kind she was. Arianne knew that her father and her uncle loved their sister and her aunt, and her death would forever haunt them until the day they see vengeance. And personally, she wanted to see the man dead as well; any man who would slaughter babies and rape women was no knight and should die. Arianne opened her eyes and started down at the tracks, silently hoping.

_'If you ever get matched up with the Mountain, hit him hard for me, Naruto.'_

The Joust, in Arianne's opinion was not as exciting as the melee, and it dragged on for a long time. The only reason the princess was still awake was because her lover was still competing and was doing quite well. She loved how the crowd would cheer thunderously every time Naruto would appear; it made her feel proud. Naruto had become the people's hero. It was amazing that in one day, someone no one knew could become the most famous person in the city. It was equally amazing to Arianne that someone she'd just met one day ago could become so important to her so quickly.

The princess smiled. The mere thought the young man made her happy and warm, and the memory of their night together made her hot and bothered. People had told Arianne that a woman would always remember her first, and they were right. Arianne would never forget how gentle and sweet Naruto had been, and how he made her cry out in unbelievable pleasure. She'd never known that sex felt so incredible; she would blush when she though back to how obscene and sultry her moans must have been. Though Naruto seemed to have enjoyed hearing her moan; she saw it in his eyes – how he would stare into her eyes as his thrusts made her loins burn.

_'My gods, I want you, Naruto.'_

"He's doing quite well, huh?" whispered Sarella with a grin, "Already made it into the fourth round."

Arianne smiled back and nodded. "He's going to win."

Her cousin leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "Already feeling pride for your boyfriend?"

"Lover," Arianne whispered back, enjoying the blush on Sarella's face; the girl was far more innocent than herself and Tyene.

"What are you girls whispering about?" Prince Oberyn asked with an amused smile, leaning closer to his daughters and niece. "Seeing some young knight you like?" The man chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his daughters' shoulders, kissing them each on the forehead. "There are a lot of nice young men here, but some of them I'd kill before I'd let any of you get close to them."

Tyene smiled at her father and shook her head. "It's nothing; we were just saying that Ser Naruto is doing very well, much better than a lot of the other knights."

Oberyn nodded to his little girls with a smile. "Yes, keep watching, it should get better now that only the good knights are left." The girls nodded, with Arianne seemingly the most excited. "And by the way, Ser Naruto was not included in the people I'd kill for getting close with you girls; he's an exception."

Sarella giggled and resisted the urge to wink at Arianne, "Really?"

"Yes, we could always use more good fighters in Dorne, and that kid is good looking enough for one of my little princesses."

"You speak nonsense, Oberyn," muttered Prince Doran, sending his brother a discreet glare, trying to stop him from acting so ridiculous. "That boy is now a sworn-sword of King Robert, and that is not to be tampered with." The Lord of Dorne looked at his daughter and nieces, "There are plenty of nice young men in Dorne for you all to marry, so forget this nonsense."

Arianne bit her lips and turned her attention to the joust, resisting feeling anger at her father. She'd always hated how her father would completely disregard what she desired and would expect her to do exactly what he wanted. Arianne wanted to shake her head and scoff; she was the heiress to Dorne and its future ruler, so she should have the right to choose her own life partner. In her opinion Naruto was already _much_ better than any men she'd met in Dorne, and if she had the choice, she would have Naruto become her husband sometime in the future. That would definitely be better than whoever her father deemed worthy for her hand.

"I wouldn't say that, brother." Prince Oberyn turned to his brother with a sly, but serious smile. "We do need more fighters in Dorne, especially in our home." Doran gave Oberyn a look that clearly meant silence, but the latter ignored it. "I've traveled all over the world and have seen many things you haven't seen, and I tell you now that our fighters do not meet the standards of some of the other Kingdoms, and far from those in Essos." Oberyn turned back to the joust, but was still speaking to his brother. "If we could bring Ser Naruto into our family, then we can perhaps rely on him to train other young men."

"I will not have such a young man _train_ my men," spoke Doran with an edge. "If it pleases you, I will hire the First Sword of Bravos to train our men, but we will not try to steal away the King's new knight the day after he was knighted."

Arianne sighed silently as she did her best to ignore her uncle and father, deciding to focus on the joust that was about to start. It was almost Naruto's turn again, and she couldn't wait to see him ride again. He had looked so majestic and regal atop his white stallion in his handsome suit of armor, and was so skilled at dismounting his opponents. It was as if he'd been doing such things for as long as he'd lived. Arianne rested her chin on her knees, sighing in remembrance as she realized that Naruto could have been train his whole life for all she knew – she knew nothing about him. For the princess, it was almost scary that she could feel so strongly for a person she hardly knew at all. Maybe it was as people say: love is blind and young love is even worse.

_'Father may not allow Naruto to come with us to Dorne, but he will not stop me from sleeping with him,'_ thought Arianne in jest as she smirked, feeling particularly excited at the disregarding her father. _'I wonder how he'd react if I told him I'd lost my maidenhead to Naruto; maybe he would let him follow us home then?'_

"It's Ser Naruto's turn!" Sarella chirped as she pointed down at the tracks. "I wonder if he'd make it past this round."

"Excuse me, Father." Arianne stood and turned away from her seat. "I need to fix my dress." Prince Doran merely nodded without saying a word, and the princess left the pavilion, ignoring the looks she was getting from her cousins._' _

_'I can't sit there for another second!'_

* * *

The joust was down to only sixteen knights, all of which had proven themselves better than the other a hundred and twelve. The waiting area had become quite spacious as most of the knights who lost had left the field, leaving the remaining sixteen to prepare for the final few rounds. Everyone person in the audience had become more focused and excited; the joust will end soon. Many in the common folk still chanted Ser Naruto's name, sounding out their cheers and waving to their hero whenever he would look over and nod in thanks, making the ever enthusiastic tourney remain lively and festive.

"Ser Naruto of Lys and Ser Balon Swann of Stonehelm!"

Thunderous applause coupled with unison cries of Naruto's name blasted from the common area, shaking the tourney grounds with their united voices. Naruto rode onto the track, looking down the other end to see his opponent ride in also, atop his brown steed and in his silver armor. Naruto had seen the same man in the archery competition, near the final few rounds. He was quite good with a bow, but was apparently even better with a lance. Naruto flexed his arms, preparing to use more power to face the man.

The two knights were ready and silent, waiting for the signal. Then, the familiar tune of the royal trumpet blared and the horses were sent rampant. Naruto held his lance tightly and pointed it out, aiming for the man's chest as he did with his previous opponents. The speed of his horse was becoming faster as the steed grown accustomed to his commands, and soon he was within the range of Ser Balon.

Naruto had to give the man some credit – he was much better than the previous few. Balon managed to tilt his body to the side in a sudden motion and disorientated Naruto's aim, but it wasn't enough. It seemed that his movements had caused him to lose control of his own aim, and his lance struck Naruto's shield instead of his chest. Disregarding the slight push on his shield, Naruto's lance maintained its form and struck Balon's shield. The young man made sure to put more strength into his lance, almost enough to bash the horn off a rhino, and shattered his opponent's shield, knocking him to the ground as a result.

It wasn't as pretty and elegant as his previous victories, but Naruto would gladly accept it.

Balon groaned in pain as he landed on the group, slightly bending his arm to the wrong direction. His shield was in tatters and his arm in pain, but he managed to stand to his feet without help. He left the track on his feet, looking away from the crowd, who was ecstatic at seeing their hero advance to the next round.

"Thank you for the match, Ser Balon," greeted Naruto as he rode past the man, heading back over to the waiting area as the other matches started.

Many people in the audience were crying out for him, waving at him and yelling for him to come closer. Naruto returned their affections with some bows and waves, but ultimately head back to the waiting area. The other knights, including Jaime Lannister and who Naruto recognized as Ser Barristan Selmy, nodded at him, and he nodded back in kind. The remaining was among the best knights in Westeros, and Naruto had more respect to them than the others.

But then he felt something hit his armored leg.

Looking over to the direction of where the small rock came from, he saw someone waving a gold scarf, and a smile appeared on his face. Looking around, Naruto saw that most people were watching the next match, so he got off his horse, took off his helm, and walked over to the edge of the waiting area, away from the eyes of the audience and the pavilion.

Pulling on his horse behind him, Naruto looked behind the large post that supported the one end of the pavilion. "Arianne? Are you here?"

"Right here!" The girl appeared from behind the large post and jumped into his arms, pecking him on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She giggled at the surprise on Naruto's face and kissed him again, but this time she held the kiss longer, massaging her lips onto her lover's.

Naruto's mind comprehended the situation and his arms wrapped themselves around the princess' waist, holding her in midair as he returned the kiss; but after a short while he placed her back on the ground and gently pulled his lips away.

"I take it you missed me?"

Arianne smiled as she looked up at the young man, who looked great in his armor. "Not as much as you missed me."

"You're probably right," happily replied Naruto as he leaned in to kiss Arianne again, this one gentle and short. "Oh you look so beautiful, my Lady." Arianne loved how happy Naruto was to have seen her before the end of the joust, as if he was assured she was still watching him. "So what are you doing down here? The joust still has a few more rounds to go."

"I just wanted to see you before the end and give you this for good luck." Arianne lean up, tipping her toes, and kissed Naruto once again on his lips, smiling against his lips as she did so.

Naruto smiled back into the kiss before she pulled away. "Now I know I'm going to win."

"And be careful out there; I know you aren't easy to hurt, but the remaining knights are all really good." Arianne thought back to what her father and uncle had said, "Especially that Gregor Clegane; he is a giant."

The blond sensed the worry in her voice and just smile. "I'll be careful, especially when if I face the Mountain."

Arianne frowned, suddenly feeling the need to confide herself in Naruto. "The Mountain was the one who raped and killed my aunt," she said as she looked up at Naruto, looking a little hurt. "He killed her children in front of her; he's a monster." Arianne bit her lips and entwined her hands behind Naruto's neck. "Just don't let him hurt you, alright?"

"He won't hurt me, Arianne." Naruto sounded very serious as looked down at his lover, his eyes more intense than she had ever seen. "But I will hurt him, I promise you that."

'What?" Arianne asked, in wonder at his sudden intensity.

"I've heard that Clegane had done such things before, but now that I know that they were your family it makes me even angrier." Naruto kissed Arianne on her forehead before looking back into her eyes. "I won't hold anything back when I joust with him."

"Naruto…" whispered the princess, not really knowing what she could say.

The young man smiled before leaning down, his breath tickling her lips. "I'll defeat him for you, my Lady." Naruto then closed the distance between them, his lips once again enjoying the sweetness of his lover. Arianne closed her eyes as enjoyed the warmth she would feel whenever her lips would meet Naruto's.

And after another minute, they broke apart.

"I need to go back now," whispered Arianne with her lips lightly touching Naruto's, her eyes looking into his. "I'll be watching you ride, praying for your victory."

"That's all I will need, my Lady." Naruto lightly pecked Arianne's lips again. "I will see you again, after I win this as well."

Arianne smiled, feeling happier than she had ever been. "You better~"

With that the princess left, walking back to her family on the pavilion, hoping that Naruto would pull through once more. For some reason Arianne felt compelled to believe in Naruto, and she was happy about it. She wanted to see him win the joust as well, become even more famous that he was at the moment. She wanted him to become a living legend, to become a man that everyone would know and fear. If he could do all that, then maybe one day her father would allow him her hand in marriage.

* * *

The King watched the last few matches with great excitement, to the extent that he'd abandoned his wine glass and was leaning forward to concentrate on the joust. The remaining eight men had been revealed, and to his ever excitement, young Naruto was still included. It amazed the King that such a young and seemingly unheard of boy could make it so far in the tourney. It made Robert wonder where exactly the boy obtained such skill. The King had seen hundreds of high-born young men train day and night with their masters and still not manage to get pass the first round of the joust. Just thinking of the possibilities made the King giddy, much more so than the last ten years.

The first joust of the round was of Jaime Lannister and Barristan Selmy, one of the most common of matches as far as tourneys went – the two would always be one of the few in the final rounds of the joust. The Kingslayer was speeding down the track with impressive handing of his horse, his golden armor shining brightly in the afternoon sun. Ser Barristan was the same, his white cloak sailing behind him as his lance was aimed at Jaime Lannister, and the whole ordeal took less than five seconds.

The sound of wood clashing with wood was heard as splinters shattered from Barristan's shield. Jaime had best the older man this time, knocking him off his horse with a hard hit on his shield. The Kingslayer had a fair amount of applause as well, but not nearly as much as young Naruto, which the King would to be utterly hilarious.

"Come on; get off the field so the interesting bits can come!" The King grinned in satisfaction as his Queen shot him a glare, angry at the blatant dismissal of her dear brother – it just made the King happier. "Let's get this going faster!"

The Mountain was next, and it ended just like all his other matches. With his great strength and weight, he remained on his large black stallion as his opponent fell like sacks of potatoes. His younger brother, the Hound, also seemed unstoppable. Wearing his armor with a helmet of a dog, the large man dismounted Ser Meryn Trant, a Kingsguard that looked quite angry while getting up from the ground, his cloak covered in dirt.

Then the applause and cheers came again, as it was Ser Naruto's turn.

Naruto wanted to end things quickly, so he sped down the track with hardly a care in his horse's direction; with the tilt in between the tracks the animal should be able to keep true. The King watched in anticipation as Naruto neared his opponent, a Ser that he couldn't even remember the name of. Robert didn't really care about the other man; all he cared about was to see Naruto slam the man to the ground, which happened just as the King wanted it to.

"Yes!" cried the King as he stood up, raising his half empty glass wine to the air. "Come on! Get the next round started!"

Jaime Lannister was to joust against Gregor Clegane – the Kingslayer versus the Mountain. The crowd watched in silence and anticipation as the two famous knights sped down their tracks with their lances at the ready. The Kingslayer appeared much faster and was galloping down the track like the wind, but the Mountain was firm and steady, and like his namesake, unmovable.

The King watched as his Queen held her sleeve in nervousness, the thought of her brother falling off his horse troubling her. Robert silently prayed for the Mountain's victory; he wanted to see that damned Jaime Lannister on the ground and beaten. Maybe it was just his lucky day, because that happened. The Kingslayer had damaged the Mountain's shield, but couldn't stop the giant's lance from shattering his own shield and pushing him off his horse. His golden armor was dented and his helm was knocked off his head.

Robert laughed louder than anyone else as he turned to his wife. "I guess your brother just isn't as good as before."

Cersei looked away, refusing to look at her pig of a husband. "One loss doesn't mean anything."

"Littlefinger!" cried the King loudly as he ignored his wife's words. "Remember our bet!" The Master of Coin nodded from where he sat and bowed to the King before looking back at the joust. "Come on kid, you've almost won me my bet!"

"The Hound is also a capable man." Jon Arryn said as he leaned forward to watch, "The boy may be in trouble."

Robert scoffed and down his wine. "Are you kidding? That kid will kill that dog!"

* * *

Naruto stared down at the man in front of him, his dog helm staring back. The young man had heard of the Hound before, the loyal dog of the royal family and the prince. He was also the younger brother of the Mountain, Naruto's main target. The young knight held no ill-will towards the man, but he was in the way between him and the Mountain, so he must be removed.

With the sound of the trumpet, Naruto sped down the track, his lance ready and by his side. He remembered the way the Hound rode against the other – he would tend to shift to the side before stabbing out himself. The most efficient and safe way to counter such a tactic would be to shift accordingly and mirror the Hound's movements, but Naruto felt no need at the moment; there was a more direct and swift way.

The approaching sound of the Hound's horse was becoming louder, and Naruto mentally counted. And as soon as he reached zero, Naruto rose up from his horse, pushing himself temporarily above his saddle. He heard people gasp and cry out, but he ignored them. He used his sudden height and the corresponding fall to increase the speed of his jab. His lance came down like a bolt of lightning to the surprised Hound, and it struck him square in the chest. Naruto felt the Hound's weight as the lance was pushed back a little, but he ultimately fell to the ground, his dog helm falling off his head.

As certain as the sun rising, the crowd once again erupted in applause, maybe even louder than before. The King was among the loudest, along with some others on the pavilion. But Naruto didn't care as much as before; his match with the Mountain was next.

* * *

"I don't believe it; he actually made it to the final round," said Prince Doran as he stared at the young man, getting ready to have his joust with the Mountain. "He might actually win this as well."

Prince Oberyn chuckled and shook his head. "That kid is special; I've never seen a kid so strong and confident before." The prince finished his wine and gestured for more, his eyes never leaving the young knight down below on the tracks. "If he manages to beat the Mountain, I will personally congratulate him later."

Tyene looked at her sister then at her cousin. "It would be crazy if he actually manages to win this as well."

Arianne smiled and nodded, almost proudly. "Yes, if he does than he will never be able to walk peacefully in the streets again; everywhere he goes the people will crowd him and smother him." The princess smiled down at her lover, already proud that he'd come so far. "And he'd be fifty-thousand gold dragons richer."

"If he actually does win, I would like to meet him later as well," said Prince Doran seriously.

Arianne smiled to herself, happy. _'You can do it, Naruto!'_

* * *

Naruto remembered all the years it took him to master his strength, to not kill everyone he would punch. It took a long time and many training dummies for him to achieve that goal. The young man could still remember how his strength grew to wild proportions as his body grew, and how his aunt had demanded that he train to control his own strength so he wouldn't break everything he would touch.

Naruto smiled. It had been a very long time since he'd resolved to abandon his inhibitions and to release his full strength. He had a Mountain to plow through.

Just like the other times, Naruto kicked his horse and whipped his rein. The wind blew through his blond hair as he sped down the track, the Mountain coming towards him, at a slower pace. Then, much to the ever shock and surprise from every person watching, Naruto threw his shield behind him, abandoning it completely. His now free left hand gripped his rein and continuously whipped it back and forth, forcing his horse to run as fast as it could. He stood slightly from his saddle as he got closer to the Mountain, his armor starting to strain against his arm's bulging muscles.

The King was on his feet, along with the Hand of the King.

Mace Tyrell and his children were all standing up, shaking in excitement.

Prince Oberyn and Doran were also standing up, leaning over the railing of the pavilion to watch the scene.

Jaime Lannister and Barristan Selmy were also watching closely from the waiting area, holding their breath in anticipation.

Tyrion and Tywin Lannister were also attentive, leaning forward to see the result.

Then there was Arianne, who was standing as she toyed with her sleeve, feeling much more nervous that she had thought. She bit her lips as she leaned forward, praying to gods that Naruto wouldn't be hurt as she cursed him for throwing away his shield.

_'Three'_

_'Two'_

_'One'_

Naruto cried out as he pulled his lance back, but at the same time he also felt the Mountain's lance hit his chest. Clegane's lance shattered as he forced it as hard as he could into Naruto's chest, so hard that his armor was started to cave. Everyone looked on in shock as they expect to see Naruto crash to the ground…but that didn't happen.

Naruto was still on his horse and looked as stable as ever, as if the Mountain's lance did nothing to him whatsoever. With still a battle cry, Naruto unleashed his full strength, his lance a blur to most people. At a high angle, Naruto's lance came down upon Gregor Clegane's head. The dull wooden point was instantly embedded into the steel helm of the Mountain, shattering like a toothpick. Everyone watched in awe and slight horror as the Mountain's head snapped back, his helm breaking apart like shattered glass. His body was hovering, ever so slightly, in the air as his horse rode past him, the force of Naruto's strike fighting against gravity.

Blood spewed from the Mountain's face as he fell, silently as he eyes rolled back, showing only white, before he landed on the ground, a cloud of dirt and dust gathering around him after impact.

All was silent; at that moment, one would have heard a needle drop.

The sound of Naruto's horse was still present as he rode further down the track, still holding onto his shattered lance with only the handle left. Looking back at the Mountain – the raper and murderer of women – Naruto sneered. The man looked broken on the ground with most of his teeth lying in the dirt. His jaw was completely shattered along with most of his cheek bones, and his blood was never ending. If he hadn't been wearing his helm, his head would have been separated from his neck.

The King slowly stood up, looking down at the broken Mountain in silence. Jon Arryn was next to him, also in shock; his mouth was open as if trying to speak but no words were coming out. Tyrion and Tywin were in similar states, but the older Lannister seemed more composed. Littlefinger was absolutely appalled; he'd never though that the boy could ever manage to hurt Clegane, much less destroy him.

Then there were the Dornish. Prince Doran was much like the King, silent in shock. The younger prince was no better, holding onto his wine glass motionlessly as his daughters stood beside him like statues, frozen in time.

Arianne was also silent and shocked, but was also extremely turned on. She couldn't believe how excited she would feel after seeing Naruto dominate such powerful men. She had half a mind to go down to the track, pull Naruto away to some secluded area, and have her way with him. The princess licked her lips, her eyes staring at her lover hungrily, her body almost shaking with anticipation; she would break her bed tonight!

Slowly, some murmur started to emerge and it grew louder by the second. Murmur turned to cheers, then applause, then absolute frenzy! The grounds shook at the volume of cries and applause. The horses back away in fright as thousands of people yelled as loudly as they could, stomping their feet and clapping their hands as if their lives depended on it.

The King soon joined in, "YES!" Robert hollered as he threw his glass to the ground and stormed down to the track from his elevated seat. Naruto had gotten off his horse the instant he saw the King coming towards him and bowed when the man was close. "SER NARUTO OF LYS IS THE WINNER!" cried the King as loudly as he could as he hoisted Naruto's arm to the air, announcing him as the true victor, "THE VICTOR AND CHAMPION OF ALL THREE EVENTS!"

People in the common crowd became even louder; it was sheer pandemonium. The collective cries in unison became as loud as a dragon's roar and it could be heard beyond the city walls. Birds were scattering from trees and horses were galloping in fright. Almost everyone from the pavilion was on their feet, clapping and cheering for the young man. Mace Tyrell and Loras Tyrell were cheering almost as loudly as the common folk, and the latter was punching the air in excitement, Jon Arryn on his feet clapping with a bright smile, the young princess, Myrcella and the young prince, Tommen were trying to cheer as loudly as their father, but none were as loud as Prince Oberyn, who was standing on the railing and crying out in delight.

Naruto stood in the center of attention and praise, or perhaps even worship, and smiled, more confidently than most would have expected. He raised his other arm into the air and cried out along with his people, making the cheering become even louder.

Soon, one of the few judges of the joust walked over to Naruto and handed him a wreath of beautiful white flowers. "As the winner of the joust, you may name a maiden the Queen of Love and Beauty, and dedicate your victory to her." The King smirked and released Naruto's hand, gesturing him to choose his lady.

Without even taking a second to think, Naruto climbed the pavilion and quickly made it to the right end, his eyes locked onto his beauty. Hundreds or thousands women were staring at him, including several from the pavilion, but Naruto's eyes never even wavered once. He climbed higher and higher on the pavilion, until he was staring at the Lords of Dorne. Slowly, Naruto stepped closer to Arianne, with a loving smile on his face, and gently placed the wreath on her head, crowning her. The young knight gently held and kissed the back of Arianne's hand.

"This is for you, my Lady."

It took every ounce of Arianne's willpower to not kiss Naruto at that moment.

"Thank you for this honor, Ser Naruto."

The cheering may have gotten louder after that point and the Princes of Dorne may have smiled at him, but Naruto didn't notice. Being able to crown Arianne as his Queen was too surreal and amazing for him to notice anything else, and the tearful look Arianne was giving him at the moment was far too precious for him to look away.

* * *

**The End!**

**THE MOUNTAIN IS NOT DEAD YET; HE MAY BE STUCK IN A COMA FOR A FEW MONTHS BE HE IS NOT DEAD YET!**

**Okay, that was the fourth chapter of Blood & Vengeance, and I hope you all liked it. Frankly, it was a hard chapter to write since I never really liked the joust, so I hope it wasn't too boring in the middle.**

**Again, please leave more reviews for faster updates! XD This was a freakin long chapter!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


	5. Feast

I Don't Own Naruto or Game of Thrones!

**Blood & Vengeance - Chapter 5**

* * *

The morning already felt to be far in the past and the memory of waking up to Arianne's warm and luscious body seemed distant. Naruto, after spending the last two hours being surrounded by overly enthusiastic commoners, felt tired. It baffled the young man that people could ask so many personal questions upon first meetings, as if thinking he'd share all his secrets and memories with them with the drop of a hat. The young man shook his head as he walked away from the crowded after finally managing to escape the eyes of the people, pondering the reasons behind such questions. While thankful and grateful that the people felt so much love for him, Naruto had no desire to tell them when he'd lost his virginity, would he like to lose his virginity, or to whom did he lose his virginity. Not only was he a private person, the thought of the Lords of Dorne placing a bounty of his head was completely unnecessary on such a joyous day.

If it was possible, Naruto would have liked nothing more than to sneak back into the inn Arianne was staying and spend more time with her, especially since she looked so happy after he crowned her, so much so that the mere thought of it made Naruto smile. But as if the gods deliberately wanted to keep the separated for the moment, the King had decided to feast every participant of the joust as well as their family. The royal guard and probably over a hundred servants had erected one of the largest tents Naruto had ever seen, outside the Red Keep, in under an hour. Countless crates of wine were opened and hundreds of pigs, goats and cows had been slaughtered for the feast. Even from where he was, almost half a mile from the Red Keep, Naruto could hear the high-borns laugh and chatter as they awaited the start of the feast.

Arianne and her family had all gone to the tent, socializing with the other lords and rich knights, while Naruto had been surrounded by his people. The King saw it fit to leave Naruto to mingle among his subjects, saying that it would befit his young knight to see to his admirers. Naruto agreed with the King wholeheartedly, but he was still not used to the attention and constantly hollering, so after two long hours, he escaped.

_'It's a good thing that I didn't have to go to the back myself today,'_ though the young knight as he wandered the empty street that was away from the crowded tourney grounds. The judges had been ordered by the King to carry the ten chests of gold dragons to the bank, dumping all of it into Naruto's vault until it was ninety-thousand gold dragons full.

"Well this is the last place I'd expect to see you, Ser Naruto," spoke a soft and mellow voice, belonging to an old man walking over to Naruto from the other side of the street. "I expected you to follow King Robert to the feast; it is dedicated to you, after all."

Naruto recognized the man; he had sat next to the King during the tourney; he was the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn. The young man bowed to the older man before looking into his grey eyes, filled with experience and wisdom that came with age. "Good evening, my Lord Hand." Dressed in black leather and cotton, the man looked more of a King than Robert did, with his Hand badge attached to his chest.

Jon smiled and waved the young man off. "You're awfully polite for a commoner," said the Hand casually. "Or were we all wrong to assume you came from such an upbringing?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "I was brought up as a commoner with no last name, but my aunt was well-educated, so she'd taught me the proper way to act in certain situations." The people's hero's smile never left as he stepped closer to the man. "A true blessing, really; now that I would be expected to spend much time with high-borns and the royal family."

"Are you lucky to have such a woman raise you; not many young men have such fortune." Jon Arryn looked tired, not from the day, but from the years. "And I don't think I can recall ever seeing such a young lad winning ninety-thousand gold dragons." The man laughed a little, something Naruto reflected in kind. "As I'm sure many have asked you today, in what way do you intend to spend such large amounts of gold?"

The blond chuckled and shook his head. "I hardly know myself, my Lord."

"Well you have no shortage of time to decide," said the Hand as he looked around the street, taking in the silence. "Do you know where we're at right now, Ser Naruto?"

"No, my Lord," replied the young man.

"Right down this road is Flea Bottom, the lowest of districts in King's Landing." Jon gestured down the pathway as Naruto's eyes followed, lost in wonder. "Would you like to see it?"

Naruto was unsure of the purpose the Hand had of him seeing it, but he had his own curiosity to satisfy, so he nodded. "Yes, my Lord, if you would like the company."

"Of course, dear boy; follow me."

Having grown up in Lys, Naruto had seen his own share of poverty. He had seen whores thrown from their brothels while their bellies were filled with bastards and slaves slaughtered like animals after the master decided they ate too much. Behind the lace covered walls of beauty and sex, Lys was also home to thousands of poor common people, all fighting for survival like animals in the wilderness. Food was more valuable than gold or diamonds, and a loaf of bread could be the life or death of a man or his wife and children. Naruto would feel his heart wrench in pain whenever he would see such scenes, and perhaps anger for the people who caused such difference in wealth.

The moment after hearing about Flea Bottom, Naruto imagined the images he had seen back home, and hoped it would be better since they were in Westeros' capital and its King's home, but he was disappointed. It was exactly like Lys; poverty looked and smelled the same no matter where one would go.

Jon looked over to the young man, as if to study his reaction. "You look like you've seen such places before."

The smell of manure and burnt meat filled Naruto's senses the moment he walked into the maze of a city, and even though they were near the edge of the district, there were already beggars lined up along the sides of the street, some of them were children. There was a little girl with dirt and mud all over her skin, hair and tattered clothes, and she her skinny fingers could barely hold onto the bowl she had prayed would be filled with coins or food. There were many others like her, lined up along the wall, some of them too tired to move and some unconscious. Naruto bit his lips, something he had seen Arianne do when stressed or upset, as he walked on, following behind the Hand.

"I have," muttered Naruto softly, deep emotions in his eyes. "I was lucky enough that my aunt had an moderate amount of money saved up and owned her own farm, so I never had experienced such horror, but I would often see similar scenes along the whore paved streets." The young man closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "It would anger me every time."

The Hand nodded, looking ever composed and elegant. "I feel the same way, and as a man in a power position, I do try to tend to their needs, but there are limits to what I can do." Jon Arryn pursed his lips before turning to Naruto. "As the Hand of the King I am responsible for giving advice to the King on matters that relate to the realm, the entire realm, so even though I am allowed to have food or money sent to these areas, I can only send a certain percentage." Naruto nodded, understanding the concept. "Flea Bottom has a population of three-hundred thousand while the realm has an estimated six million people living in similar states, so I can only give 0.5% of the gold intended for the poor to these people," said the man before he halted and looked at the young knight. "How much gold do you think the Kingdom puts aside for the poor?"

"Not enough," muttered Naruto softly.

Jon smirked before walking again. "Yes, not enough, not nearly enough." The Hand nodded before he continued, "It won't ever be enough; most people who possesses wealth would want to keep being wealthy, and that would mean being richer than other people." The old man shook his head and sighed, "With that sort of mentality, who would be willing to give their gold away to make another man richer?"

"While that may be true, I don't think it is where the true problem lies." Naruto stretched out his armored shoulders and arms as he kept on looking ahead. "I've always liked a saying: give a man a fish, he eats for a day; teach a man to fish, he eats forever. The problem of poverty will never be stopped if the rich just throw coins at the poor; even a gold dragon would eventually be spent and the cycle with just restart."

The Hand looked intrigued and smiled at Naruto. "So what should people do?"

"Just as the saying states: teach the man to fish." Naruto sighed as he looked down at some children along the streets. "As you said, my Lord, there are three hundred thousand people in Flea Bottom, and I believe most of them don't know how to do anything except beg or fuck; this is where the problem is. Instead of giving the gold on occasion, we should invest that gold to build better homes, build schools for the children to learn a skill; maybe with this the next generation of people to be born in Flea Bottom can become more than what they are now."

Jon Arryn remained silent for a while, looking at Naruto intently, studying his face, before finally smiling. "You know, Ser Naruto, you are not only good at martial skills." Naruto smiled back, a little relieved. "That is exactly what we need to do; we need to build infrastructure and solidify our foundation, creating stepping stones for future generations to follow."

"Then why doesn't anyone implement such a plan?"

"Because we are fundamentally inefficient and selfish," Jon said as he sighed. "Plans will get drawn up but hardly ever followed through, and the Small Council is filled with people who have their self-interests before the people, so you can imagine why the kingdom has become stagnant over the years." The Hand looked tired, but still hopeful. "I need someone who is willing and dedicated to help me…" Jon looked over at Naruto and smiled, "Someone like you, Ser Naruto."

Naruto merely smiled, seemingly knowing. "I was wondering when you would state your point, my Lord; this test you've been monitoring had been quite obvious."

"A spontaneous spark of curiosity, this is, but a rare discovery on my part." The Hand stopped in the middle of the street, beggars still around them, seemingly oblivious. "You seem to genuinely care for the people, especially since they seem to look up at you and deem you their hero; having you work with me on this plan will benefit me greatly."

"While I may have other duties as a sworn-sword of the King, I will gladly devote the rest of my time to aid you, my Lord, on this matter."

Jon smiled and nodded. "Very good; I will speak with Robert and ask him to give you an easy job in the Red Keep so you would have time to work for me."

Naruto smiled. "It is an honor, to work with you, my Lord."

"The honor is mine, young lad." The Hand smiled and turned back. "Now come, as much as we may loath the extravagance of the King's feasts, we must attend, especially you since it is dedicated to you."

* * *

Traveling from Flea Bottom to the Red Keep, Naruto felt as if he'd crossed between worlds. From muddy streets and beggars, the scenery changed to fresh-cut flowers and porcelain fountains, with water as fresh as rain spewing from a decorative swan peak. The young man felt that his own dirtied armor looked quite out of place in such a paradise, but Jon Arryn had insisted that he looked fine and that no matter how he looked the King would welcome him as his honored guest. Being the Champion of all three events did give a tad of leeway, after all.

Walking through one of the largest gardens he'd ever seen, Naruto approached the tent with Jon Arryn beside him. The young knight tried to walk into the feast as inconspicuous as possible, but that proved very difficult when the King was standing near the front of the entrance.

"Here he is!" cried Robert with a boisterous laugh, his face already red from too much wine. "We were wondering where you've gone, boy!"

Many people looked over by the King's voice and many of them smiled at the sight of Naruto, still wearing his armor with a smile on his face. He was a boy no matter who looked at him, despite him besting hundreds of people in the tourney. As handsome as he was, he still stood shorter than Jon Arryn at the height of 5'5. It was almost endearing to most people to see the boy and his innocent smile walk into the tent; if he hadn't broke the Mountain a few hours ago, most women would have found him very cute instead of handsome.

Naruto smiled and bowed to the King. "I was speaking with the Lord Hand, Your Grace."

"Really?!" Robert turned to his Hand, nudging his arm. "Already trying to steal my new knight, Jon?"

The Hand smiled; a shroud of confidence and authority about him, even in the King's presence. "Ser Naruto and I had a nice walk and some fresh air; not everyone enjoys the stench of wine and smoke, Your Grace."

Robert snorted before clapping a hand on Naruto's shoulder, pulling him away from the old man. "Come, my boy; enjoy the feast and have some wine!" Jon Arryn followed behind the two, making sure the King wouldn't do anything overly eccentric. "I am hosting this feast for you – the Champion of Archer, Melee and Joust!" With the King's loud announcement, many guests smiled and nodded, some even raised their glass to Naruto in respect.

Naruto looked around and saw three long tables, each at least three feet wide and five meters in length, and all of them were in use. There were six roasted goats, and while decorated with assorted fruits and spice they were displayed on the tables, right next to the roasted pigs. Mountains of intricately prepared fruits and more wine than any man could drink were piled along the tables, sitting heavy on the ruby red table clothes of silk. It definitely looked appetizing, but after a walk in Flea Bottom, the only thing Naruto thought about was how many children could the food in front of him save. He had a sudden inclination of leaving, but that would be impossible, so he merely nodded in return, "My most sincere thanks, Your Grace."

Jon, who seemed to understand what Naruto was thinking, smiled and led the young man to the tables. "Come, Ser Naruto, everyone needs a full stomach to do good work."

As the young knight filled his place with mean and plenty of fruit, he looked around. Many of the faces he saw he had seen before during the tourney, including many he had fought against. Far to the other side of the large tent was Ser Jaime Lannister, dressed in a suit of leather clothing as he stood next to the Queen, Cersei Lannister, his twin sister. There were several children around them, who Naruto assumed to be the princes and princess, and Ser Barristan Selmy, dressed in his Kingsguard armor, stood behind all of them.

"I wouldn't stare at them for too long; after all, they had both lost to either each other or to the Mountain, and you crushed the Mountain like he was some stable boy." Jon Arryn smiled as the King trailed away to some serving wench, hugging her and groping her bottom. "No knight, especially ones used to being called strong, likes to be out played by someone so much younger."

Naruto smiled and resumed his effort to cut a nice slice of meat from the goat. "They are two of the most famous knights in Westeros; I do believe they are not so petty."

"Maybe so, but no matter how small the wound may be it is still fresh." The Hand poured himself some chilled milk and chuckled as he sipped on it. "Give them a couple of days; I'm sure they'll be perfectly fine by then."

The young man chuckled back, "As you say, my Lord Hand."

"I do wonder where the Hound is," said Naruto he looked to the royal children, and Prince Joffery had no guard behind him. "Is he with his brother, at the infirmary?"

Jon chuckled and shook his head. "He'd be sooner dead than visit his brother; knowing him he's probably out drinking, a sort of drinking that requires no attention from the high-borns and royals." The Hand smiled and selected a vine of grapes for his plate. "I might have even saw a smile on the man's face when the Mountain was carried away from the track; you may even get a thank you from him later."

Naruto smiled, clearly amused. "So how is that brute, is he dead yet?"

"You knocked out fifteen of his teeth, shattered most of his jaw and cheekbones and severly fractured his neck," listed the Hand as he continued down the table. "Tough and sturdy as he may be, I would be surprised if he ever manages to wake from his seemingly endless sleep." Naruto nodded, not feeling any sort of guilt from doing some justice. "The maesters are feeding him honey and water, so he may live for a while longer."

"How did you manage to strike him so hard, anyway?" Jon Arryn asked with a hint of a smile, seemingly enjoying the fact that Clegane was on his deathbed. "I've met men twice your height and trice your width and even they couldn't have done such damage to a man in full armor."

Naruto smiled and shrugged. "I've always had strong arms."

"Clearly," replied the old man with a laugh.

The old man along with his new young associate continued to walk through the aisles of food and wine, occasionally scooping some morsel onto their plate while they glanced around at the other people. Naruto noticed that he was constantly being watched my many eyes, some being more discreet than others. Then there re was one person who had been watching him for a while, but he was not trying to hide behind any post, not averting his eyes when Naruto would looked over at him. He merely watched with his true purpose veiled by a face of friendly curiosity. He stood at the end of the third table, and Naruto soon reached him with Jon Arryn walking beside him.

"Ah, Lord Varys," greeted the Hand of the King as he walked up to the man, pretending that he had just noticed him there, "How nice of you to join us."

"Yes, my Lord Hand" spoke the man with a rather effeminate voice. "Unfortunately, I was preoccupied the last day and half and it's caused me to miss the entirety of the tourney." The man had a clean shaven head and was had a plump body, which was wrapped in fine silk, and on his feet was a pair of soft slippers – an odd choice of footwear in Naruto's opinion for a. outdoor night. "I have heard a many whispers of the tourney all around King's Landin; apparently I have missed a day to remember."

Jon smiled and nodded. "I would believe so; it is not very common that one young man would be able to win all three events in the tourney and take ninety thousand gold dragons for himself." Naruto smiled as the two men looked over at him, and he bowed. "Let me introduce: this, Ser Naruto, is Lord Varys, the Master of Spies for the King." Varys smiled and gave a slight now, something that Naruto returned in kind. "And this young man is the newly knighted Ser Naruto, the new hero for the smallfolk."

Varys extended both his hands and shook Naruto's free hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ser Naruto, and I'm sorry to have missed your incredible day."

Naruto shook his head with a smile, adding more pressure to the handshake. "Please, Lord Varys, my victories are hardly worth your time."

The handshake was finished and the man stepped back, folding his hands into his roomy sleeves. "It is wonderful to see such talented and strong young men emerge from the common folk; it has been a very long time since I've seen a knight in the Red Keep that wasn't of noble blood." Naruto smiled, not sensing any condescension in the man's voice. "As a man who had started as a commoner, I am very glad to see others such as yourself joining us."

"You are too kind, my Lord."

"Yes, Naruto will be joining us as a sworn sword of the King," said Jon as he placed his plate down on the table, his now free hand holding onto his drink. "No doubt our dear Robert will have him posted in a position well suited for his skills."

Varys nodded with a kind smiled. "Yes, perhaps even a member of the Kingsguard; maybe someone will finally take the title of _Youngest Kingsguard_ away from Ser Jaime Lannister?"

"No doubt the boy has the skills, but I'm afraid a little more experienced should be acquired beforehand." Naruto nodded in agreement as Jon looked over at him. "He will be given a suitable position, but he will also be aiding me in helping the smallfolk; no doubt having their new hero on our side will hasten the progress."

"Well thought, my Lord Hand," said the spy master as he raised his wine glass in praise. "The people will always want a hero and will always listen to their hero."

"And the hero he is indeed," said a new voice, crisp and confident. "You should have heard the cheers, Lord Varys; it was louder than thunder and the ground was shaking by their calls." The man was a short man of slender build, with handsome and sharp features. He had gray eyes, a small pointed beard on his chin, and threads of grey running throughout his dark hair. "There was never a more successful tourney held in King's Landing," finished the man as he looked at Naruto, who was about the same height as him.

Jon smiled and gestured to the new man, "Ser Naruto, this is Petyr Baelish, the Master of Coin."

"And another lord who came from the common people," added Varys with a smile. "It seems that we are all gathering nicely."

Naruto bowed slight to the man, smiling. "It's a pleasure, Lord Baelish."

"The pleasure is mine, young Ser."

"But I must say I'm surprised, Littlefinger," said Varys as he turned to the man, "I've heard that you've lost over four thousand gold dragons to the King because of this tourney, so I must voice my surprise that you actually decided to grace us with your presence."

"A gentlemanly wager, it was," said Littlefinger with a smile, waving the matter off as if it was miniscule. "As well as a valuable lesson; next time I'll know who to bet on." Varys nodded approvingly, raising his glass to the Master of Coin before Petyr turned to Jon Arryn. "And I apologize for eavesdropping, but I overheard that Ser Naruto is going to aid you in helping the smallfolk, my Lord Hand."

Jon nodded with his drink empty in his hand. "Indeed, given that he has enough time away from his responsibilities for the King's task for him."

"JON, NARUTO!" cried the voice of the King, interrupting all conversations completely. "COME OVER HERE!"

The Hand chuckled and shook his head at Robert's drunken folly. "I'm sorry, but we must excuse ourselves." Littlefinger and Varys nodded as Naruto gave them a slight bow. "Come along Naruto, the King asks for us."

"Have a good night, Lord Varys, Lord Baelish," offered Naruto as he walked away, catching the smiles he received from the lords.

* * *

"Be mindful of them, Ser Naruto," said Jon softly as they walked over to the King. "Those two are among the most dangerous men in Westeros and have a large ring of influence." Naruto nodded calmly, walking beside the Hand. "Although I gave Littlefinger his position myself, he has grown faster than I'd thought."

"Then should I also be mindful of you, my Lord Hand?"

Jon smiled and looked over at Naruto. "It depends on what your allegiance lie; if you are loyal to the King and the good of his cause and the good of the people, then you need not be wary of me." Naruto nodded, not asking any more. "But as a warning let me tell you this: every person in King's Landing may be a spy for any lord or knight or a foreign dignitary, so only trust someone with a common goal."

"So are you wondering if Lord Varys will try to recruit me as one of his spies?"

Jon chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Clever boy," praised the man as Naruto smirked. "But do you think Lord Varys would try to recruit you?"

"Well I know you do, if not you wouldn't have been so specific as to ask me to be mindful of him, and based on that logic I must assume that you think Lord Baelish would try to recruit me as well, but I don't think they will any time soon." Jon nodded gently, his expression not revealing any confirmation.

"Why do you say that?"

Naruto smiled at a pretty lady who smiled at him, but didn't stop for her. "I am a new knight and a young man, so there are only a few things they have offer me for my loyalty and even less things they can threaten me with." Jon nodded, agreeing with the logic. "They can offer me gold or women or even opportunities to further my position in King's Landing, or they can threaten my life. But I have ninety thousand gold dragons in the bank, am one of the King's new favorite knights, and I sent the Mountain to his death bed, so there is hardly anything they could offer me at the moment."

The Hand nodded with a smile on his face. "Sound logic, but what about women," asked Jon as Naruto smiled. "A young man's biggest weakness is a pretty face, after all."

"Maybe, but I grew up with extremely beautiful women all around me in Lys and have been with the most beautiful woman I've ever met, so the bar is set quite high." Naruto smiled as Jon chuckled, "They can try, but I like to believe that I have quite good control of myself, and unless they use the woman I have feelings for, I doubt they would ever manage to use it against me."

"Well I pray that your lady friend is well hidden."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "She is."

The Hand and the knight made their way to the King, who sat at a small table along with a few other people, and for Naruto's credit, he did not flinch when he saw Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn beside the King. Then, of course, Arianne, Tyene and Sarella were sitting next to their fathers, smiling at their parents' conversation with the King. Arianne saw Naruto standing next to Jon Arryn and tried to act normal and formal, but he could still see a hint of playfulness and affection in her gaze.

"Your Grace," said Naruto and Jon in unison as they both bowed to their King.

Robert laughed and stood to his feet. "Oh stop with the stupid formality!" The King smacked the back of Jon's back and laughed. "We're all here to have a nice time and there more wine on the way!" Jon sighed, clearly annoyed that the blatant failure of his efforts to stop Robert's drinking from young was displayed for all to see. "And you, Ser Naruto!"

Naruto smiled amusedly, "Yes, Your Grace?"

"The princes of Dorne want to meet you in person!" The King gave Naruto's arm a pull and held in in front of his guests. "This is Prince Doran, the Lord of Dorne, and his younger brother Prince Oberyn, the Red Viper of Dorne!" Robert sniggered as he gestured to the girls. "The two pretty ladies to the Prince Oberyn's left are his daughters, Lady Tyene and Lady Sarella, and of course, _your_ Queen of Love and Beauty, Lady Arianne."

The young knight smiled and bowed. "It's an honor, Prince Doran, Prince Oberyn."

Prince Doran smiled and nodded, which was much more affectionate than he was used to. "The honor is ours, Ser Naruto."

"Yes, the honor is definitely ours!" exclaimed the younger prince with a large smiled as he stood up. "I rarely take such a liking to people, young man, but you are definitely a rarity." Her uncle actually made Arianne quite nervous at his words; she was worried that he might want to bed her lover, and that thought made her sick.

"You are too kind, Prince Oberyn."

The Red Viper laughed as he clapped a hand onto Naruto's shoulder. "Not only did you have good enough eyes and sense to name our beautiful Arianne as Queen of Love and Beauty, you actually humiliated the Mountain in front of the whole city!" Naruto smiled along with Arianne. "I would have entered the joust if I had known the Mountain would enter, but seeing you break his face was all too worth it!"

Robert laughed along, drinking his wine like water. "Jon!" cried the King happily, "Could you imagine Ned's face when we tell him what happened to Clegane?" The Hand chuckled, knowing how Eddard Stark, the Warden of the North would react at the _justice_. "He's wanted Clegane locked up or sent to the Wall for years now; he would be glad to hear what happened to him."

Doran sipped on his wine, acting much more composed than the King and Oberyn. "I couldn't think of a better punishment for that brute; for him, being bedridden and a grotesque would be even worse than death." Oberyn nodded at his brother's words, seemingly happy. "He's spent his entire life preying on the weak and powerless, and now he will spend the rest of his days powerless." Jon and the King actually smiled, and Doran stood up and raised his glass to Naruto. "I must thank you, Ser Naruto of Lys, for bringing my family justice, true and beautiful retribution." Arianna nodded along with her cousins, but she alone had a knowing expression.

Naruto smiled and raised his own glass. "I was my pleasure, Prince Doran."

"Let me say here that if you ever need anything from Dorne or my family, you will have our complete support as long as it is within our power," said Doran, shocking Jon, and would have the King if he wasn't so intoxicated. "I and my family are truly grateful for your actions today and will always remember it." Doran tapped his glass with Naruto's and smiled. "Song will be written and sang for this."

"I should be the grateful one, My Prince; may you and your family, forever find peace." Naruto tipped his glass to his lips, finishing his drink along with the prince.

Oberyn smiled and nodded. "And the next time we decide to come for a tourney in King's Landing, I will be sure to participate and try to best you in the melee." Naruto smiled and nodded, happy at the suggestion. "The Red Viper shall challenge the people's champion."

Jon smiled, growing increasingly happy to have Naruto on his side. "King's Landing will always welcome the Dornish and your family, Prince Doran." The prince nodded and smiled, along with his brother. "So how long are you going to stay now that the tourney is over?"

Doran smiled and sat back down on his seat. "We still stay for another day and then ride for Dorne."

Robert laughed and nodded. "Then we will feast again on the morrow!"

Oberyn chuckled and raised his glass. "I would like that, Your Grace, but after I visit one of your local establishments first." Tyene and Sarella shook the head, seemingly used to but still annoyed at their father's behavior. "I here Lord Baelish is quite knowledgeable on the matter, so I'll see for his help later."

"Good man," said the King, downing another drink.

"Prince Doran," started Naruto, gaining the attention of everyone at the table. "I would like to for your permission to escort Lady Arianne around King's Landing on the morrow." Arianne's head shot up, looking at her lover in shock, something that the other two girls mirrored. "It is dangerous for a lady to travel the streets alone."

Prince Oberyn chuckled and crossed his arms. "We have brought our guards with us, so my little niece will be well protected," said the man as he looked at Naruto, "But seeing that none of them could do what you have done, I would gladly let you escort our little Ari around." Oberyn looked over at his brother, "Don't you agree, brother?" Arianne tried to be discreet and silent, but her eyes peered over to her father with a small blush on her face, making Robert snigger to himself when he saw it.

"Arianne is old enough to decide on her own," said the prince, "But I also agree, Ser Naruto will provide fine protection."

Naruto smiled and turned to Arianne. "Then would you allow me to escort you around King's Landing, My Lady?"

Arianne smiled back and gave a small bow. "It would be my honor, Ser Naruto."

"Alright, enough with the puppy love!" cried the King as he stood up, making Oberyn chuckle. "Let's get more wine shipped over!"

The party resumed for the table and more and more wine was being poured. Doran and Oberyn joined the King and the Hand in drinks while Naruto stood behind Jon Arryn, wondering if the old man could really drink so much. The girls sat in their seats, whispering to one another discreetly, but none of the older man really listened in. Giggles and slight glances were heard and given as the chattered carried on, and Naruto smiled at them when Arianne sent him a quick wink, away from the eyes of other people. But it wasn't long before Doran order the girls to resign from the feast; it was almost midnight and they should return to the inn. Ordering their household guard to head back to the inn with the princesses, Prince Oberyn staggered, the wine starting to get to him.

"Have a good night, Your Grace, Lord Hand, Father, Uncle." Arianne gave a curtsy along with the other two princesses before stepping away. "I will see you on the morrow, Ser Naruto; thank you again for your deeds for my family."

Naruto smiled and bowed. "Thank you, My Lady; I will be at your service by morning."

* * *

"Oh gods!" moaned Arianne as she felt herself being pushed against the edge of her bath, her breasts meshed against the cement as steady thrusts shook her body and burned her loins. "It feels so good~!"

Naruto held Arianne by her hips, his every thrust sending large waves to the edge of the bath. They weren't as clumsy as the previous night, and Naruto still remembered exactly what Arianne liked. He used every ounce of his brain capacity to memorize which side or corner of her womanhood were the most sensitive and made sure to hit them with every thrust; he wanted to hear Arianne moan and cry in ecstasy.

"Oh Naruto~" grunted out the girl as her legs quivered in pleasure.

Still holding onto her hips, Naruto leaned his body down, his chest touching her back, and started to lick the back of her neck, nibbling at her tender flesh while taking in her wonderful scent. Arianne's black hair was wet and stuck to her skin, and it excited Naruto even more, so much so that he felt a stirring in his manhood, signaling his incoming climax.

"Arianne, my Lady."

Naruto's legs quivered and shook as pleasure overpowered his thoughts; his mind went blank as his body was in ecstasy, any sort of rational thought was shoved from his mind. He felt the pleasure come in pulses, each one stronger than the last, as he emptied himself inside his lover's most sacred place. The pleasure almost overwhelming and for a brief moment Naruto thought he would have lost consciousness.

Arianne bit her lips, her entire lower body shaking uncontrollably in pleasure as she resisted crying out in sheer womanly pleasure. She'd knew that the guards out in the hall might hear her if she was overly loud, so she held it in, deciding to focus on the pleasure in her loins and the warmth that was being injected into her.

It took the young lovers a full minute to calm from their intense moment. Naruto pulled out of Arianne and watched his essence flow from her womanhood, a sight that he would remember for the rest of his days. Arianne was still shaking as she lowered herself into the water, soaking her loins in the warm water, soothing the slight pain from losing the maidenhead the night before. Naruto steadied his breathing and pulled Arianne close to him, letting her sit on his lap as she rested her head against the crook of his neck.

Arianne smiled and gently laughed as she looked up and kissed Naruto softly on his lips. Naruto returned the kiss instantly, his hands tenderly massaging her soft and warm body as his eyes close in an effort to fully immerse into the kiss. But after another few minutes, Naruto pulled away, opening his eyes to look at his beautiful lover.

"I thought you'd only be in my service in the morning?" whispered Arianne, a smile never leaving her face.

"The night can be dangerous too, My Lady; I need to be here to protect my Queen of Love and Beauty." The princess wrapped her arms behind Naruto's neck, leaning close to him until her lips lightly tickled his. "You are the most beautiful girl in the city, so I need to keep my eyes on you at all times."

"Well thank you, Ser Naruto, for protecting me."

Naruto chuckled and kissed his girl again. "It's my honor to protect you."

Arianne smiled again before resting her head on Naruto's chest, closing her eyes and relaxing her body into the still warm bath. She felt incredibly safe in Naruto's arms, despite taking a huge risk in inviting him into her room again. She'd make sure to lock the door this time around, and ordered her guards to guard the entrance to the floor instead of her room, so they won't hear her as easily. She had the whole night with her knight and she was going to enjoy it fully.

"Thank you for avenging my aunt and my cousins, Naruto," said the girl without opening her eyes. "I know you did what you did to the Mountain because of what I told you, and I am very grateful."

Naruto kissed the top of her head, smiling. "You have no need to thank me, it was justice long overdue."

"My Father and Uncle really likes you now, they even allowed you to have a favor from them; I don't I've ever seen them give anyone something remotely as valuable." Arianne smiled and wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist. "Having Dorne as an ally would make you even more powerful here in King's Landing."

"I'll be sure to collect more of these favors from your father or uncle," muttered Naruto as he rubbed Arianne's shoulder with one hand. "Maybe if I appeal enough to them, I would be worthy to ask for your hand, Arianne."

The girl was silent for a moment before looking up at him. "Are you serious?"

Naruto looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head. "I know I may be rash and that we've just met, but I know this thing we have is special and deserves a chance, so yes, I'm extremely serious." He leaned down to kiss the girl between her brows and held her tighter. "Maybe I do some great deeds here in King's Landing and they make me a lord? Then I should be able to ask for your hand."

"If you are able to do so," started Arianne as she looked up at Naruto, her eyes serious but affectionate. "I would love to be your wife."

Naruto smiled, "It would be my greatest honor."

Arianne leaned into a kiss again, this one gentle and sweet instead of steamy and wet. "Then as a precursor to our wedding night, let me show you my wifely duties to you~" Naruto moaned as Arianne started to stroke his once-again hardened member as she slide further down into the bath. "I saw some paramour do this back home, and I know you'll love it~"

"O-Oh my gods!"

Arianne smiled as her lips wrapped themselves around her lover's manhood, sucking on it like a tasty treat. "We have the whole night, my love," said the princess as she ran her tongue along his shaft. "And on the morrow you will escort me around _this room_; I would sooner christian all the furniture before I let us out of the room." Naruto could only nod as his lover work her way around his head, "You're mine for the whole day, Ser Naruto~"

* * *

**The End!**

**This chapter leads into the next arc of the story in which Naruto learns from and helps Jon Arryn in state matters. His role** **as a sworn sword of the King will be revealed soon and some of his other lovers will come into view also – Margaery being the second girl he will fall for.**

**I know that polygamy is not practiced and is illegal in Westeros, but I have a way around it and it will be revealed later on.**

**PS: It also wouldn't be a GoT story if there wasn't some major plot twist, but don't worry, I've got one all planned out. ;)**

**PPS: There will be no chakra in this story; Naruto's power will be otherwise explained.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW (I WRITE FASTER WITH MORE REVIEWS! XD)**


	6. Sunset

I Don't Own Naruto or Game of Thrones!

**Blood & Vengeance - Chapter 6**

* * *

The past morning and afternoon had been a blur – a series blissful moments that had come and gone in rapid successions. Naruto recalled plenty of soreness and exhaustion, but it didn't measure up to the incredible amount of pleasure that drowned out everything else. The large room of the inn, right in the middle of King's Landing, had become his haven – his own isolated existence that belonged only to him and his lover. There had been no knocks on their door nor had anyone tried to interrupt them; it had been an entire day spent making love with his woman; it was the most amazing day Naruto had ever experienced and he'd experienced many spectacular days back in Lys.

His entire being had been consumed by pleasure and even his dreams had been filled with the images of Arianne and the various things she enjoyed to do with him. Naruto wouldn't have minded if he had slept for several more days – his body might have needed after so much exertion – but the ever merciless sun, even while setting, decided to wake him from his bliss.

With a soft groan, Naruto opened his eyes then immediately turned away from the orange glare he found on his face. The small crack in-between the curtains had just enough space to let through several strands of fading sunlight, and it found its way to Naruto's eyes. The first thing Naruto came to realize was that his entire body felt tired, even more so than when he was finished with the tourney. His hips and abdomen were sore and his pelvis felt numb. There was pain radiating from his arms, to his shoulders and down to his back – it felt like claw marks. Then there were his lips; they felt swollen and plump and oddly painful. Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, Naruto pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around.

_'It looks like a dragon had been let loose here,'_ muttered the man inwardly as he saw the rampaged room.

The pillows on the couches were thrown all over the room, some paintings on the wall had dropped to the ground, parts of the curtains were tore open, the carpet had various stains on them, and all four of the wooden posts that had supported the large bed were broken, leaving the bed to rest directly on the floor.

"Naruto…" someone whispered next to the young man, "I'm too tired."

Naruto turned his head and smiled at the sight of Arianne, still asleep on the bed on a pillow of her own. Her black hair was spread out along the sheets as she muttered small words in her sleep, occasionally moaning and giggling to herself. She was sleeping on her stomach and in that position Naruto saw the many love-bites on the back of her neck and shoulders, and he had a feeling that there were more on her front. With a small chuckle, Naruto ignored his soreness and lean down to kiss her softly on her cheek.

Arianne's eyes twitched as a cute groan escaped her slightly parted lips, "Deeper, Naruto, deeper~"

The young man smiled and lied back down on the bed, lifting the blanket and slid closer to Arianne, wrapping his arms around her nude frame as he did. She was warm and soft and smelled very good – not like her usual perfume but her natural scent that had a subtle sweetness to it. Arianne smiled in contention in her sleep and automatically snuggled deeper into Naruto's body, rubbing her face against his chest as she did. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle and hold her tighter; she looked too adorable at the moment for him to resist.

Soon Arianne's moans got louder and more frequent, and Naruto could feel her rub her legs together under the sheets. And before long, her eyes opened and she saw Naruto smiling down at her. Confusion filled her eyes as she stare up at Naruto's blue orbs, wondering why he was suddenly holding her when he was licking her _down there_ a moment ago.

Naruto smiled and kissed her between the brows. "Have a nice dream?"

The princess finally understood the situation and blushed. "Shut up," she muttered as she pushed herself up and combed her fingers through her hair as she looked around, groaning at the pain in her arms and back. "Oh my gods my body is sore." Arianne lightly touched her womanhood and cringed at the pain. "We really should have stopped after the first few rounds."

"That would have been impossible," whispered Naruto as he leaned over to lightly kiss Arianne on her ear. "Especially since you were wear that transparent silk dress."

The princess giggled and snuggled close to her lover. "I knew you would love that."

Naruto wrapped an arm around his girl's shoulders and pulled her closer, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. "The day had come and gone; it's almost time we dress and head to the feast."

True to his word, the King had hosted another feast, and this one was even more extravagant than the last. Instead of an impromptu tent, the King had decided to make good use of his Great Hall. The room was large enough to seat seven hundred with comfort and servants had been working all day to prepare for the King's sudden inclination towards eating en mass. Ten tables as long as old Balerion the Black Dread were placed in the large hall and food and wine filled its space. Naruto hadn't seen it for himself yet, but he was sure it would be a little overwhelming.

Arianne sighed and nodded. "I don't want to go."

"Neither do I, but if we don't show, people will be suspicious," said the blond as he ran his fingers through his ever spiky hair. "Tyene and Sarella can only cover for us for so long." Arianne had begged her cousins to feign in her interest – having them say that she and Ser Naruto would travel around the city with them alone, particularly the poorer parts. Needless to say, no one wanted to follow their tour of the day; no lordling would ever want to visit Flea Bottom. "Come on, we have to get dressed."

"Fine!" cried Arianne in annoyance.

Naruto smiled and followed the girl off the bed, heading over to the scattered pieces of his clothing all around the room. It was quite amusing for Naruto to see his trousers lying on top of a potted plant – he had no idea how it got there. Eventually, Naruto managed to find all the clothes Arianne had bought for him the day before and had dressed himself snuggly into them.

"I am to ride for Dorne early on the morrow," said Arianne rather suddenly, dressing herself into her beautiful bejeweled silk gown as her eyes stared at the ground. "My Father mentioned last night that we've been away for a while and should leave as soon as possible."

Naruto forced his frown away, but couldn't smile. "I understand."

"So…I guess last night and today were our last moments together for a while, right?"

The knight walked over to his lover and hugged her from behind, his arms circling her waist and his head resting on her shoulder. "As I said last night, this will not be goodbye." Arianne nodded silently, feeling even more sadness than she had anticipated. "I vow by the new gods and the old that I will see you again, and one day I will ask for your hand in marriage."

Arianne turned around, still enveloped in Naruto's arms. "I truly hope to see such a day; I would love to be your wife, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and kissed Arianne, his heart fluttering as his lips touched hers. "You'll always be my special lady, Arianne." The princess smiled; she still had a hint of sadness in her eyes, but the smile was genuine. "Now let's go and celebrate."

"Alright, escort me to the Red Keep, Ser Naruto."

The knight merely smiled and said, "As my Lady commands."

* * *

Stories of the Iron Throne had been circulating the Seven Kingdoms for hundreds of years, ever since Aegon the Conqueror forged it from the blades of his fallen foes. Tales of the throne being a hundred feet tall and still stained with blood would be told to children of all ages, and in some versions, the King sitting on the throne could still feel the heat of Balerion the Dread's flames in the steel. Naruto had also heard of such stories around Lys and from some of the other children, and now that he was standing right in front of the throne, he felt a little disappointed.

"The most desirable chair in the realm, this is." Jon Arryn walked up to Naruto with a kind smile on his slightly wrinkled face, a cup of chilled milk in his hand. "I can see the power in the seat, but the lethal and dangerous appearance makes it less desirable for me."

"I heard that Aegon the Conqueror forged this throne with a thousand swords of his fallen enemies," said Naruto as he turned to the old man. "It was my favorite epic tale when I was younger."

The Hand nodded and sipped on his drink. "Yes, Aegon wanted this throne to convey message to Kings after him." Jon turned to the throne and sighed, "From what I heard, this seat is very uncomfortable and some of the blades can still pierce the skin, which was done on purpose." Naruto stepped closer to the man and continued to listen, "It serves to remind the King that he should never sit comfortably and he will always have problems to face and enemies to slay."

"Wise words," the young man said.

"Yes," muttered the Hand softly, "but almost never heeded by any King." Jon turned back to the young man and smiled. "But even if the King doesn't find wisdom in old words, we, as his subordinates, should, so we should constantly remind ourselves lest we forget that simple truth." The Hand raised his glass and chuckled. "Now come, let's get you a drink."

Naruto followed after the man, heading over to one of the many long stretching tables, and poured an expensive cup of summer wine for himself. He had an unexpected surge of thirst after his first sip, perhaps because of his carnal activities, and he had to immediately pour another.

The young man was very relieved that Tyene and Sarella managed to fool everyone with their stories. Even now, Arianne was standing with her cousins their fathers, chattering on about their favorite parts of their day of exploration. The princess would nod along and add in when she can, but it didn't attract any suspicion. The only potential problem was the limp Arianne had in her step, for which she offered a story of slipping in the Gods Wood as an explanation.

"So, how was your day with the Dornish Princess?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "It was very nice; Lady Arianne is as gracious as she is beautiful."

"You really managed to rally Dorne to your side these last few days," said Jon with an amused smile. "The fact that Prince Doran chose to announce his intention of giving you one favor from his family in front of the King and I is proof of his sincerity." Naruto nodded as he looked over to the Martell Family, "And the fact that he allowed his daughter to be accompanied by you suggests quite a bit of faith."

"Yes, if I ever have to leave King's Landing I shall immediately travel to Dorne."

"Good choice; their women might not be as stunning as in Lys, but their wine is certainly sweeter." The Hand shared a laugh with the knight as they both finished their drinks. "Don't worry, though; I doubt you'd find a reason to leave King's Landing at the moment." Jon clapped a hand onto Naruto's shoulder and led him around the Great Hall. "Starting tomorrow, you will officially be assigned as a sworn shield to Princess Myrcella, just like how the Hound is assigned to Prince Joffery."

"I am honored to protect the princess, my Lord."

Jon smiled and nodded. "Myrcella is a darling little girl and very smart, so I'm sure you'll have an easy time getting used to walking alongside her, but that is not all." Naruto nodded and continued to listen silently. "You will only be responsible for Myrcella when she is outside of the Red Keep, which is not so often; the rest of your time will be devoted to helping me."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Ah yes, helping the people in Flea Bottom."

"Indeed, as the People's Champion you will be of great help in my cause." Jon smiled and some guests who greeted him, but continued to walk on with Naruto. "Not only will you be aiding in the rallying of common support, you will also be responsible for maintaining order during some of our endeavors."

"I'm not complaining, but isn't that the responsibility of the City Watch?"

"You would think so, but the Gold Cloaks are not as efficient as I would like, and I am sure that most of them report back to either Varys or Littlefinger, so I tend to avoid using them." Jon smiled at the expression on Naruto's face, "King's Landing is not a place for transparency and while we are doing nothing wrong, I don't want anyone spying on our progress for their own purposes."

"I understand, so who else will be helping us on this matter?"

The Hand sighed and continued to walk ahead. "My squire, Hugh, will help me on simple matters, but other than him we are pretty much on our own." Naruto was surprised at the nimble numbers, but remained silent. "I do hire the occasional sell sword and might use some of my own men back in the Vale, but this is at heart a small group with a large purpose." Jon smiled and cleared his throat, "As the Hand of the King I have access to an abundant amount of information, so researchers are not too needed, but we might have to personally read through some documents because I don't necessarily trust too many people in this capital."

"Are there a lot of people trying to stop Flea Bottom from improving?" asked Naruto with genuine concern. "Why does it sound like many people are trying to stall or even stop this?"

"The amount of gold that comes from cheap child labor, prostitution, or even thieves can buy many knights or lords multiple expensive properties and filled the pockets of countless gold cloaks, and, for obvious reasons, they don't like us trying to destroy their source of revenue." Naruto nodded, understanding the situation. "We can expect the occasional outbreak of chaos, killings, and burning, raping or even assassinations aimed at me."

"I will protect you with me life, my Lord, and will never allow anyone to destroy the hope of so many people."

"I know you will, that's why I decided to hire you." The Hand smiled and refilled his drink at the end of the long table. "Let me say now that this is not glorious work where your shining armor gets to ride on horses and rescue ladies. This requires you to hunt down thieves, kill rapers, and set examples for other people who might threaten our cause."

"Don't worry, my Lord, I am used to work like that."

"Ser Naruto!" cried a rather loud voice that broke apart Naruto and Jon's conversation. "There you are!"

Mace Tyrell along with his two young children walked over to the knight and the Hand. The man's bloated belly seemed to be even rounder than before; no doubt he had been enjoying many roasted lamb legs and ale. Loras Tyrell looked quite dashing in his light blue garments and his sister looked beautiful dressed in a red gown that enhanced her milky white skin and luscious brown hair.

"And you're here too, my Lord Hand."

Naruto smiled and bowed. "Good evening, Lord Tyrell."

Jon smiled also, turning to face the Warden of the South. "Yes, how nice to see you, Lord Tyrell."

"Congratulations on your incredible win in the joust, Ser Naruto." The man's smile was large as his face was red from liquor. "I never thought it would live to see the day that the Mountain would be crushed atop his horse." Mace Tyrell laughed as he patted his stomach. "That was perhaps the best thing I've ever seen."

"Indeed, I think so as well, Ser Naruto," said Loras Tyrell with a courteous smile. "It was incredible to watch; your skill with a lance is very impressive." Naruto smiled in thanks at the young lord. "Can I please ask how you managed to stay on the horse after Ser Gregor had struck you with his lance?"

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Well, Lord Tyrell, with these wooden lances in jousts their striking power lays in the moment of impact," said the young man as the group listened. "A man with power like Gregor Clegane would likely strike with power that would shatter the lance on impact, so in order to fight against that, one would have to push himself forward in that very moment and use the protection of his armor to equalize the incoming force." Loras nodded, seeming understanding the concept. "Given, the defender must have a sufficient amount of power in his abdomen and back in order to equalize a thrust of that stature."

"I will be sure to practice; thank you, Ser Naruto."

Naruto smiled and bowed slightly, "My honor to aid in anyway, my Lord."

"If only you were coming back to Highgarden with us, Ser Naruto," said Margaery Tyrell with an elegant smile and silky voice. "Loras have various teachers at home, but none of them could have done what you have in the tourney."

"You are too kind, Lady Tyrell; I am still a boy in most eyes and need more experience before I could ever teach any students."

"Indeed, experience you shall receive here in King's Landing," said Jon Arryn, amused and slightly surprised that Naruto was desired by so many lords.

"Nonetheless, I have to thank you again for the wonderful suit of armor, Lord Tyrell," said Naruto with a smile. "It really saved me in the joust."

"Oh it was my pleasure to provide for the people's champion."

"A well-deserved name," Margaery added with a smile, "I overheard a group of children extolling your virtues and promising that they would be just like you when they grow up." Naruto smiled and felt fairly proud and grateful. "You've already inspired many children to work harder and become strong, so again, well-deserved Ser Naruto."

"I will do my utmost to uphold such an honored title."

The blond smiled at the girl, who was about a couple of years younger than he was, but was already beautiful. She had a sort of girlish charm and innocence, but there was a sense of maturity in her words and in her stride. Confidence and wit came easily to the girl, it would seem, and she reminded Naruto a little of Arianne. The knight couldn't help but wonder if Margaery would be as beautiful as Arianne in a few years and how amazing they would both look when they were fully developed.

"So how long are you planning to stay in the capital, Lord Tyrell?" Jon Arryn inquired casually. "No doubt the beauty of Highgarden has made you miss home."

"Indeed it has, and we are riding for Highgarden on the morrow." Mace Tyrell sighed with a smile. "I must say, out of all my visits to King's Landing this has been the most entertaining and interesting." Loras and Margaery smiled at the father's words. "We have seen history in the making; never before had any one man won all three events in a major tourney." Jon smiled as Naruto bowed in thanks as Mace chuckled. "People will write songs of this tourney, Ser Naruto, and you will be remembered for this."

I certainly think so," said Loras Tyrell with a smile. "And the next tourney hosted in King's Landing will become a sensation as every person in the Seven Kingdoms will come to watch."

"Perhaps you can repeat such results in the future?" Mace Tyrell suggested with a smile.

Jon smiled and nodded, "Yes, no doubt Princess Arianne would enjoy being crowned Queen of Love and Beauty once again."

Naruto smiled in return, "I do hope to see such a day." The blond couldn't help but look through the corner of his eyes at Arianne. The Dornish princess was smiling as she chatted among other high-born ladies in the Great Hall, holding a cup of win gently as her black hair flowed down one shoulder. She looked beautiful.

"Princess Arianne is a lucky lady," said Margaery with a pretty smile, "But maybe Ser Naruto will choose a new woman the next time he wins the joust."

"That is certainly a possibility," said the Hand of the King before he placed and hand on Naruto's shoulder. "My apologies, Lord Tyrell, but I'm afraid Ser Naruto and I must speak with the King, so please excuse us."

"Oh of course, it was a pleasure, Lord Arryn, Ser Naruto."

Naruto smiled and bowed to the Tyrells. "Good evening, Lord Tyrell, Lord Loras, Lady Margaery."

"Good evening," replied the family in unison, and Margaery had a peculiar look in her eyes that Naruto couldn't quite place.

"We hope to see you again soon, Ser Naruto." Margaery spoke with a breathtaking smile, "Perhaps next time when you should visit Highgarden?"

The young knight bowed again. "I look forward to it."

* * *

As time passed, Princess Arianne eventually grew accustomed to speaking with various ladies and lords around the King's feast, and the pain around her womanhood started to dull. Her excuse of falling to the ground and hurting her leg had seemed to convince the others that her visible limp was of no consequence and fortunately, no one was the smarter. Tyene and Sarella had done a wonderful job in lying to their father and Arianne's father that she had been with them the whole day, and they had a wonderful time exploring the capital. Arianne had thought that her Uncle Oberyn had given her a knowing look when he first saw her limp, but she convinced herself that it was only her paranoia – no one but her cousin knew about her and Naruto.

During the whole night, Arianne would discreetly look over at her lover, and she would usually see him walking around with, Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King, and the Lord of the Vale. Naruto had told Arianne about the Hand's interest in his skill and influence, and she was happy that he got such an opportunity to work with the great man; it might allow him more chances to accomplish great deeds and progress him higher in social standing. Arianne really did have hope that Naruto would become a lord one day and ask for her hand.

Then she saw Margaery Tyrell.

The other girl was apparently two years younger than here, but looked quite developed for her age. Despite the Tyrell's friendly and courteous disposition, Arianne saw the subtle hints of Margaery's inconspicuous display of her body to Naruto. The Dornish princess didn't like the way the Tyrell girl would bat her eyes at _her _man and flirt with him. Arianne was tempted to walk over to the group and mark her territory, but she refrained herself.

_'Naruto likes you, Arianne,_' the princess with say to herself as she calmed herself with wine. _'You are much prettier than that Highgarden bitch, so don't worry about anything.' _She could finally refocus her mind to socializing when Naruto and Jon Arryn left the Tyrell and walked off, but she grew mindful of the Tyrell girl. It was clear that Naruto attracted the attention of other woman, and she had to make sure that he remained focused on her. Arianne smiled, _'I made quite a deep impression on Naruto last night and this morning, and he would never forget about it.'_

* * *

Jon Arryn led his new subordinate away from the Lords of Highgarden and down the Great Hall, a smile ever present on his wrinkled face. Most of the guests had arrived and were mingling around the hall, and most of them would gesture over to Naruto as he passed by. The young man would smile back and nod in courtesy, but would walk pass them as he followed the Hand around. Jon was walking toward the loudest area of the feast, which was a small table that sat the King and another man. Naruto noticed that the man on the King's right was a dwarf, and based on that he assumed that he was the King's own brother-in-law, Tyrion Lannister, the Imp.

Robert Baratheon was truly nothing like the man he had heard about in stories – tales extolling his great strength and stature. In Naruto's mind, the King wasn't as fat and red-faced and was less of a drunk. The young knight chuckled inwardly as he smirked – so far nothing in King's Landing had been what he expected.

"Good evening, Your Grace."

Robert turned away from the half-man and smiled at the sight of Jon and Naruto. "Well, and I thought you two would never show up." The King laughed as he bit off a large portion of his lamb leg. "Come on, grab a plate and enjoy the feast."

Naruto smiled and nodded, "My pleasure, Your Grace." He was seriously hungry, just as he was thirsty. Making love with Arianne proved to be more exhausting than fighting in any of the tourney events, and Arianne climax and squirm was much more satisfying than breaking the Mountain. "I feel famished."

"Busy day with the Dornish Princess?" asked the King with a large smile.

The knight would have been nervous, but he knew that the King only meant their tour around King's Landing. "Yes, Your Grace; King's Landing is a very large city and took quite a bit of time to explore." Robert nodded with a smile. "Not to mention that I had to occasionally hide my face from some folk that almost recognized me."

Jon laughed. "Yes, that would take away a lot of time from your day, just being praised by the smallfolk."

"Yes, it would seem that the smallfolk already like Ser Naruto more than any of us." Tyrion Lannister said with a smile. "I like you more than most as well; you won me quite a bit of money on the Archery and Melee Events, even though I betted against you in the joust."

Robert laughed and lightly patted the Imp's shoulder. "I told you that you should have stacked my bets."

Naruto smiled and bowed a little. "Thank you, my Lord; I'm also happy about my sudden influx of money, but I still don't have any notion on how to spend it."

Tyrion chuckled and shrugged. "Well I mainly spend my money on whores and wine, so maybe those?" Robert laughed and Jon merely sighed, but Naruto shook his head. "Oh, you don't partake?"

"No, my Lord."

"By the gods!" exclaimed Tyrion, "I never thought I'd meet a man from Lys who doesn't like whores." Naruto smiled and shrugged. "Well it doesn't matter; with your reputation and skills the girls will be lining up; trust me, I've seen it happen to my brother, Jaime."

"Oh, in a few years I'm sure Naruto will be even more popular than the Kingslayer!" cried the King with a laugh, his lack of admiration for his brother-in-law showing its trail. "You're still in your fourteenth year, boy, and a man's love for tits and ass grows larger when you reach full maturity." Jon shook his head at the King and sighed, but Naruto chuckled. "Trust me on this, boy; I know more than most people."

"Your Grace, this is not an appropriate subject for such an occasion."

"Oh shut up, Jon," muttered the King, his face growing increasingly red by the second. "The boy is fourteen and should know about these things."

Tyrion smiled and shrugged in agreement. "That is very true."

"When I was your age, all I could think about was crush skulls and fuck girls!" cried the King with a laugh as Jon nodded in remembrance. "Oh I was _strong_ back then, and the girls all looked so pretty, especially the ones with the great big tits that you could bury your face in!" Tyrion chuckled and raised his glass to the King in agreement. "The girls in the Vale are beautiful, perhaps not as much as your Dornish princess, but still quite a sight to see." Naruto smiled and nodded silently. "Ned Stark was with me back then and we were young and strong lads, but he was a fool and never really touched the girls over there."

"Ned was honorable, and actually paid attention to my lessons."

"Piss on that, Jon!" exclaimed Robert as he ordered his squire to refill his wine. "I became King, didn't I?"

The night continued on, and Naruto stayed mostly with the King as he spoke on about his gallivanting days as a young man. Though Naruto found the stories to be overly descriptive and increasingly tedious, he understood what the King was trying to say. Men's sexual appetite is very hard to control, and nothing would be more tempting than a pretty face with a pair of tits. Naruto looked around at the ladies around the room and the ones who were looking straight at him and though: _'I'm going to have my own challenges with my appetite soon.'_ The blond eventually looked back at Arianne and smiled, _'But Arianne is still far more beautiful than any of those women.'_

* * *

Morning had broken and King's Landing was once again greeted with a new day. Horses and carriages of different houses were line up along the Dragon's Gate and were filing out of the city in a constant stream. The Great Houses were many people riding on their tails – hundreds of sell swords, servants, cooks, and handmaidens. House Martell was one of the last houses to leave the city, along with House Tyrell. The King himself was seeing his guests off at the gate with Jon Arryn by his side, waving at the departing lords. Prince Doran and Oberyn rode on their horses as their daughter sat comfortably in a carriage, and they politely bowed to the King as they left.

Princess Tyene and Sarella were waving out the carriage windows, along with Arianne. The heiress to Dorne was looking at one person in particular, and he was staring right back at her. Both of them wanted to hug or kiss one another before parting, but it was impossible at the moment. A gentle smile and a lingering promise were the only things they could convey.

_'Goodbye Naruto, I hope the next time I see you, I would be your betrothed.'_

_'I will miss you, my Lady, and I will keep my promise to you.'_

* * *

**The End!**

**Sorry for such a boring filler chapter, but it had to be done. This officially wraps up the first arc of the story. The next chapter will feature Naruto meeting the princess and helping Jon Arryn with Flea Bottom, and maybe perhaps a timeskip.**

**Margaery will be making an appearance once again before the start of canon, and Daenerys will be the next girl after her. Sansa will be the last girl introduced to Naruto and will be the last to become his love-interest. **

**Frankly, I look forward to Daenerys the most. Her story with Naruto was what inspired me to write this fanfic in the first place and I can't wait to actually write it out.**

**Again, sorry for the filler chapter.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


	7. Lady In Waiting

I Don't Own Naruto or Game of Thrones!

**Blood & Vengeance - Chapter 7**

* * *

"Thank you, Ser."

Naruto smiled down at the little girl who looked no older than five years old, her light brown hair hiding the sides of her face as a bright smile graced her lips. She held a bowl of hot leek soup in her small hands, the mushrooms and grounded pepper and small bits of chicken smelling heavenly. There was also a small piece of bread inside the bowl; sitting in the hot broth, soaking up the flavor – in Naruto's opinion, the bread was the best.

"You're welcome, sweetling; go on, enjoy."

The knight patted the girl on her head and ruffled her hair, making her giggle as she walked away, back to her group of friends that all sat at one of the many tables placed in the courtyard of the orphanage. Almost a hundred of other children chatted among themselves with their bowls of hot soup soothing their stomach, and more and more laughter started to emerge. Naruto smiled at the children as he kept the fire strong under the stone stove, keeping the remainder of the soup steaming hot. The weather was not was warm as before, the nightly wind would often chill the children, so some hot soup was perfect for supper.

For the last three weeks, Naruto had been monitoring the order and development of the one large orphanage of King's Landing, a structure built out of pale red stone that housed over a hundred children. The oldest amongst the large group was twelve years old, and ever she was sickly and malnourished. Jon Arryn had provided a budget of one hundred and fifty gold dragons to Naruto and tasked him to manage the operations of the place. The young man had been rather clumsy at first, but quickly grew into the task and had done a decent job, according to the Hand of the King.

With the gold, Naruto ordered the entire structure to be inspected and fixed, any sort of cracks or faults were covered by the masons and any rodent problems were smoked away. Thin layers of feather mats were installed onto the wooden beds for the children and the knight made sure that every single person had their own blanket and pillow. Then, will the help of Jon Arryn's authority, Naruto had organized a plan with a series of taverns and inns, which stipulated that any leftover ingredients or livestock would be given to the orphanage's cooks. Using only fifty gold dragons, Naruto had restructured the orphanage and remodeled the quality of life of the children. But there was still one more objective to accomplish.

"Ser Naruto," said the voice of a young man, roughly the same age as Naruto, dressed in a squire's attire. "Here is the information you wanted."

Naruto nodded before he wiped the grime and ash off his hands to retrieve the stack of papers from the squire, his eyes immediately reading the text on the initial page. "Thank you, Hugh," said the knight as he walked away to one of the empty tables. "Stand there and watch the flames, make sure the soup doesn't burn."

"Yes Ser."

Sipping on a cup of summer wine, Naruto immersed himself in the documents, his eyes occasionally blinking from the smoke of the stoves. The papers were a list of potential teachers now living in Flea Bottom, and there were quite many. Naruto remembered the lessons his aunt had taught him in the past – one of many that taught him how to categorize and prioritize. There were several individuals in the provided list that had better qualifications than the rest, there was even an expelled maester with several links in his chain, but there were more factors to consider. Most of the children in the orphanage were quite young and would need to start learning at a very basic level, so the maester might not be needed yet, not to mention that he was expelled due to improper conduct with young children. In Naruto's opinion, he best find a lady with a kind face and soothing voice, someone who would not intimidate the children and would genuinely care for them given time.

"Any good candidates?"

Naruto was broken out of his concentration and looked up to see Jon Arryn smiling down at him. "Good evening, my Lord, and yes, there are quite a few good choices," said the knight with a smile as the Hand sat down across from him. "Hugh did a good job collecting these documents."

"I'm sure he did," muttered the old man with a perfunctory tone. "Please, elaborate."

"First, there is one expelled maester named Harrison Dewitt of Gull Town, while he might be a good choice as a teacher for older and more educated children, his education may prove to be overly advanced for these children, and since he was expelled from the order because of inappropriate actions towards children, I would definitely remove him from the list." Jon Arryn nodded at the analysis, seemingly in agreement.

"Definitely, I would sooner see the man hanged than him teaching these children."

Naruto tossed the sheet of paper into a hearth near the table and continued. "There is one Anna, no last name, originating from King's Landing." Jon nodded and listened on. "She doesn't have any sort of formal education or background, but she is literate and would often ask for discarded books around the city." Naruto nodded as he read more of her document, "She apparently looks quite friendly and elegant, given her upbringing, and is quite kind of others."

"Any previous affiliations or occupations?" asked the Hand of the King as he leaned in.

"Yes," replied Naruto with a slight sigh. "She used to be a whore in one of the many establishments in King's Landing, but she managed to leave that profession after ten years." The blond cleared his throat and sipped on his wine, "I assume that she saved every copper and silver to live a simple life, however depressing that may sound."

"I'll have Hugh follow up on her and decide later, but she sounds like a good person to teach these children, as long as she doesn't affect anyone here with her past profession."

Naruto nodded and continued to skim through the pile of documents, discarding many poor candidates into the hearth. Then there was one decent individual. "My Lord, this person seems decent," said the knight with a small smile. "Melinda Waters, a bastard daughter of someone in the Crownlands, retired septa of the faith and used to be a governess for House Darke." Jon nodded, impressed at the find. "She lives near Gin Alley in a house she bought with her savings, and is now living out her old age." Naruto smiled and nodded, "I think she is one of the best candidates we have."

Jon nodded as he rested his back fully on his chair. "I agree; I will personally visit this woman and ask for her help here; hopefully she would be willing."

"We still have one hundred gold dragons left over, so using a nice salary to attract her would also be possible."

"Indeed, but I don't want to use any more gold than we need to use." The Hand of the King smiled and crossed his arms across his chest. "But you needn't worry; there is another matter I need you to take care of."

Naruto noticed the amused expression on the older man's face and wondered. "Is there something I'm missing?"

"Princess Myrcella has officially selected a Lady-in-waiting and she is to arrive on the morrow."

"Really?" asked the young knight surprised. "The princess didn't say anything to me last time I saw her." Since his beginning in King's Landing, Naruto had seen the Princess less than ten times, and each time he only had to stand behind her and make sure to harm would come to her. There were a few moments where the girl would excitedly ask him multiple questions when her Royal Mother wasn't looking, but those moments were scarce. "So who is this new lady?"

Jon poured himself a small cup of wine and smiled. "It's Lady Margaery Tyrell, the nice young lady we met during the King's Tourney."

Naruto nodded, finding sense in the new development. "Lady Margaery should prove equal to her new position." The knight noticed the small smile on the Hand's face. "What is it, my Lord Hand?"

"Lady Margaery has a reputation back in Highgarden that is similar to yours – a sort of people's heroine – and she had asked to help us in our current endeavors." Lord Jon placed his cup on the table and collected the papers. "I tentatively accepted; I'm sure that a Lady with her courtesy and beauty would be a fine addition to our grand purpose." He cleared his throat before he looked up at Naruto, "You will welcome her at the gate on the morrow and personally show her to the Red Keep." With a smile he continued, "Based on the looks she was giving you the last time, I'm sure she will appreciate you accompanying her."

"What looks?"

"Oh come now, Naruto; surely you've noticed Lady Margaery's expression when I suggested that you crown Lady Arianne the Queen of Love and Beauty the next time you win the Joust." Naruto thought back to the King's feast and remembered nothing and merely shook his head. Jon sighed before giving an amused smirk, "Trust me, you are the perfect person to accompany her around King's Landing while she aids us."

"Okay," muttered the young knight, "So where should I welcome her?"

"Princess Myrcella will personally be greeting her Lady-in-Waiting, so you will escort the princess to the River Gate where Lady Margaery is expected to pass through." Jon cleared his throat and stood from the chair, "They will both be escorted to the Red Keep and Lady Margaery will then meet with the Queen; it is after all that when you will escort Lady Margaery to the Tower of the Hand."

Naruto bowed to his leader, "I understand, my Lord Hand."

Jon smiled and nodded, "Good, now let us retreat to the tower and have a nice dinner."

* * *

The River Gate, or commonly known as the Mud Gate, was the same gate Naruto passed through the day he came to King's Landing. It was only a month ago, but already felt quite distant. All too many things had happened and changed in the short time. It was quite a wonder to Naruto that in such measly days he had gained ninety-thousand gold dragons, Knighthood, and the reputation as the people's hero. But as surreal as it all may seem, it was not over, not nearly over.

"Ser Naruto?" whispered a soft voice from within a carriage that was stationed next to Naruto. "Can you hear me?"

Naruto smiled at the excited whispered of the princess, "Yes, Princess, how can I be of service."

The beautifully embroidered curtain of the carriage window peeped open and familiar golden tresses fell through as the princess' green eyes looked up at her knight, "Did you ever do the thing I asked of you last time?"

"Yes, Princess," answered Naruto with a smile. "The little bunny is in the Tower of the Hand, inside my own chamber, and I'll show it to you the next time we have time."

Myrcella smiled happily and brushed more of the curtain away. "What color is its fur?"

"A beautiful light brown," whispered Naruto back, "But I've heard from the Maesters that some bunnies turn as white as snow during the winters."

"Really?!" whispered the princess happily, "I can't wait until winter, then!"

Naruto chuckled and placed and finger on his lips, "Don't let other hear that, princess."

Soon the sound of a column of horses could be heard and the tip of banners could be seen. A golden rose on a field of green was proudly emblazed on the front banners of the column where a large carriage was being pulled by six horses. Ser Horas Redwyne was riding along the carriage, his usual crimson armor shining in the sunlight. If Naruto hadn't seen him compete in the King's Tourney, he would have thought of him as a competent knight.

More guards followed behind the carriage – numbering over twenty – and all of them were atop of stallions decorated with golden roses. They formed a trailing triangle behind the main carriage and all were armed with blades and shields, also decorated with roses. But unfortunately, all the golden threads that made the roses were stained with mud and dirt from the travel and no longer looked graceful, unlike the lady sitting in the carriage.

Lady Margaery had opened the front of her carriage and she looked at the gate as they arrived, the smile on her face as beautiful as ever.

Naruto got off his horse and met with the Tyrell column, offering a bow to the carriage. "Good afternoon, Lady Margaery; representing Princess Myrcella Baratheon, I, Naruto, the sworn shield to Princess Myrcella, would like to welcome you to King's Landing."

"Thank you, Ser Naruto" replied the silky voice of Margaery, "It is humbling to have such a welcome."

The daughter of the Warden of the South stepped down from her carriage with Ser Horas guiding her hand, and she stepped closer to Naruto and the princess' carriage. Even with the slight wind Naruto caught small traces of Lady Margaery's vanilla perfume, and it was quite delightful. Though his rational thoughts took over and urged him to not comment on it.

The blond knight retreated to the princess' carriage and gently knocked on the door. "Princess, Lady Margaery has arrived."

Almost as graceful as the Queen, Princess Myrcella stepped out of the door as Naruto held it. With a deft hand, Naruto helped the princess out of the carriage and the seven year old girl gracefully exited her carriage. Her elegant green dress gracefully complimented her golden hair; even at such a young age, the princess looked no less beautiful than Lady Margaery.

"Thank you for joining us here, Margaery."

The Lady Tyrell smiled and gave a curtsey. "Thank you for allowing me, Princess Myrcella."

Myrcella smiled brightly and stepped closer to her lady in waiting. "I've always wanted a friend with me in the castle, so I'm really excited about having you here." Margaery curtsied again and held onto the princess' hand, "We've already prepared a room for you in the Red Keep."

"I can't wait to see it."

"Princess," started Naruto with a bow, "I believe the Queen intends to have tea with you and Lady Margaery." The two ladies turned and nodded at the knight, "Shall I lead us to the Red Keep now?"

"Yes," replied Myrcella, "Lead on." The princess turned to smile at her first lady in waiting and grabbed her hand, "Come on, Margaery, and let's use my carriage."

* * *

Naruto remembered the times he shared tea with his aunt back in Lys. It was not quite often, but he loved every minute of it. Sitting next to their small window with the perfect view of their farm, they would enjoy the taste of jasmine and share in old stories. Naruto could still vividly remember the color of their old wooden table and how it would creak whenever he would shift his weight. That was their idea of tea; in King's Landing and in the Red Keep, it was very different.

In the brief moment Naruto had stood inside the room, he had seen how the Queen preferred her tea time. Instead of a simple wooden table, it was a large decorated marble monstrosity with golden embroidered tapestry and golden cups. There were at least ten handmaidens in the room, and all of them had one specific task to master, be it keeping the steaming temperature of the tea, fanning the Queen and the ladies, refilling of the small sweets, and refilling of the cups.

Standing outside of the room, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if it was like so every single day.

"So, _Ser_ Naruto," started Horas Redwyne with a smirk on his face. "I see you are doing quite well here; it really isn't every day I see a lowlife being in the company of the princess." He laughed to himself as he looked over at Naruto, the only other person in the waiting area. "You really should be grateful."

Naruto merely smiled, "I am very grateful, Ser Horas, as you should. I see that your leg as recovered quite well from the tourney; it's not every day that I see someone who couldn't even ride a horse and point a stick properly protecting the daughter of the Warden of the South." Horas' smiled faded and was replaced with a slight scowl, but didn't say anything. "I guess a lowlife can fight better than a highborn knight; the King has obviously seen truth in such a statement; otherwise he wouldn't have made someone like you protect Princess Myrcella."

"Be careful, peasant."

"As I should; if you fight me, I'd have to pay extra attention and try not to hurt you too much." Naruto turned his head and gave the man a kind smile. "I mean no disrespect, but you're not like the mountain; if I attack you like I did him, your head might fall off." Naruto patted his longsword and turned back to face the other side of the room, "After all, a sword can do much more damage than a wooden stick."

Naruto resisted the urge to smile as silence reigned; he had wanted Horas to fire more verbal attacks at him, but apparently his boredom must continue.

Not long after, footsteps could be heard from within the tea room. As the door opened, Naruto turned and bowed his head, allowing the people inside to file out. The sweet smell of strawberries filled Naruto's senses as the first lady walked past him, and he saw that it was the Queen as he rose from his bow, looking as regal and stunning as ever. As much as Jon Arryn had descried Cersei Lannister's pride and ostentatious spending, Naruto had to admit that she was truly a sight to behold. Her golden hair and bright green eyes enchanted every man around her, even at her age.

"Ser Naruto," said the Queen.

"Yes, your Grace?"

The Queen stared at the young knight for a brief second before continuing, "The princess will accompany me to my chambers now, so you are dismissed for the day." Cersei placed a hand on Myrcella's shoulder as the girl walked out of the room. "If the princess needs any protection on the marrow, I will send word for you."

Naruto bowed, "Of course, your Grace."

"If Ser Naruto is free, may I ask him to escort me to the Tower of the Hand?" asked Lady Margaery with her usual courteous smile. "I should pay a visit to Lord Arryn before I officially aid in his ambition."

The Queen nodded, "Of course, dear girl."

Ser Horas stepped up. "I'm sorry, my Lady, but shouldn't _I_ accompany you instead?"

The daughter of House Tyrell shook her head, "Thank you, Horas, but since Ser Naruto is a part of Lord Arryn's service, he would be more appropriate." Margaery smiled and stood next to Naruto. "Thank you for all your hard work today; you may see to your new arrangements here in King's Landing and have our guards settled."

Horas bowed, "Yes, my Lady, but…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone with Ser Naruto's skills and reputation can protect me."

"Of course, my Lady." The man left after that, but not before sending Naruto a discreet glare.

Margaery bowed once more to the Queen and Princess, "Thank you again for tea, your Grace, Princess."

Cersei smiled and nodded. "Thank you, dear girl."

Myrcella smiled and waved, "I'll see you in a little while, Margaery, and see you on the morrow, Naruto."

The knight smiled and nodded, "Goodbye for now, Princess, your Grace." Naruto turned to Margaery and bowed with his hand gesturing down the hallway. "Please follow me, Lady Margaery."

In the month and a half Naruto had been in King's Landing, he had walked through the main part of the Red Keep over fifty times. The Princess' classes on different subjects were located all over the large palace, so they would usually pass by the same hallways over five times a day. But even so, Naruto was still not used to the amount of detail and artifacts that linger through the hollow halls. He almost felt guilty walking so briskly pass such priceless artifacts and sometimes had half a mind to stop and give praise.

"It's nice to see you again, Ser Naruto."

As Naruto had expected, Margaery had waited until the Queen was completely out of sight before speaking. "You are too kind, Lady Margaery; I should be honored that a lady, such as yourself, remembers me."

Margaery gave a small laugh and shook her head. "You are far too modest, Ser Naruto; I will never forget the man who won all three event in the King's Tourney."

Naruto chuckled and continued down the hallway, "I must voice my surprise, Lady Margaery; I'd never thought the first daughter of Lord Tyrell would want to help Lord Arryn aid the common folk." Naruto smiled kindly at the lady, "It is very admirable."

"I believe every person in the world deserve the same treatment, regardless of their birth and gender; that is a lesson I've learned many years ago." The blond saw the determination burning in the beauty's eyes as she spoke. "The only reason I am who I am is because I was lucky enough to be born to my parents; it was just as likely for me to be born to into a peasant family, I understand that completely."

"I haven't met much highborn ladies, much less speak with them, but I can guarantee that most of them do not spend their time pondering the chances of their birth." Naruto offered Margaery a genuine smile and a small bow. "I am very glad that you will be helping Lord Arryn with such matters; having someone who truly cares is prudent."

The lady merely smiled. "Thank you, Ser Naruto, I am very thankful for the chance to help."

The trek from the Queen's Ball Room to the Tower of the Hand was not too far, but there was an abundance of stairs – almost thirty flights in total – and Naruto was very impressed that Lady Margaery never once complained about it. Some ladies would have guards carry them up the tower, but it seemed that the Tyrell daughter had much more stamina than the other ladies. All throughout the walk Margaery was still able to idly chat with Naruto and laugh at some of his jokes, although she was out of breath when they reached the top of the tower.

Like many parts of the Red Keep, the Tower of the Hand had tall ceilings – almost sixty feet high. Myrish rugs decorated the flooring as golden-tinted round windows filtered florescent light into the room, completing the golden theme. The Small Hall – Jon Arryn's usual meeting place with Naruto – was illuminated with its usual candles, and Naruto could hear the tune of the man's usual whistle. As usual, Jon was sitting in his desk writing his letters and sealing his envelops, but he stopped and smiled as soon as he saw his knight walk in with the young lady.

"Ahh, just the people I wanted to see." The Hand of the King stood from his desk and walked over to the young pair with a smile. "I welcome you to the capital, Lady Margaery; I hope you had a nice trip."

Margaery gave the Lord a curtsey and a beautiful smile. "It is an honor to be here, Lord Arryn, and I must thank you again for giving me a chance to help in such meaningful endeavors. It is a personal ambition of mind to help the less fortunate, and I am very much looking forward to playing my part."

Jon smiled approvingly, already feeling excited and optimistic about his lifelong dream. "Excellent, exactly the attitude I want from my fellow enthusiasts." The Hand clapped his hands together with no sign of his old age, "Now, how about my two young and dedicated helpers join me for dinner?"

Margaery smiled and nodded. "It would be an honor."

Naruto nodded in kind, "I can certainly enjoy a meal."

* * *

When the Hand of the King suggested dinner, Margaery had assumed that they were going to enjoy the delicacy of his personal cooks, but she was wrong. They had walked all the way down from the Tower of the Hand and out of the Red Keep. Lord Arryn didn't have any guards surrounding him, only Naruto stood by his side with his longsword strapped to his waist. Having such a strong knight around was certainly reassuring, but entering Flea Bottom with such feeble protection might be construed as ill-prepared by some.

But Margaery was certainly fine with it.

It was the first time the Tyrell daughter had entered the poorest sector of King's Landing, and the sight was what she had expected. Much like the small slum in Highgarden, people – most of them children – sat along the sides of the muddy streets, all holding onto small bowls for begging. The sight made her heart wrench. Such young children should be learning to read and write, not starving on the street, begging for a copper. She knew perfectly well that if they didn't do anything to resolve such tragedy, more and more people would be drawn to such conditions.

"The amount of child beggars have decreased since last month," said Naruto as he saw how Margaery looked around at the beggars. "We have organized a series of orphanages around Gin Alley and the first one was quite successful; if we model the following buildings after the first one, most of the children here should be able to have a home."

Margaery nodded as she bit her lips. "How many children can we fit in one orphanage?"

"About sixty children and since we also want to provide a simple education for them, each one of these facilities will need three teachers." The knight had his hand on the hilt of his blade just in case someone tried to attack the Hand or the Lady. "There is a long list of people currently in Flea Bottom we can use as teachers, so the resources are quite readily used."

"I definitely agree that we should take care of the children first; they are my far the most important part of our cause." Margaery realized that even if the current generation had sunk too far, they must ensure the improvement of the next. "And we definitely have our work cut out for us."

Jon cleared his throat and stopped. "We're here."

_The Violet Vine_

The name was elegant enough, but its appearance could use a little improvement. The effort was clearly present, though. The paint on the walls was starting to fade in the sun, but Margaery could still see a nice shade of violet. The entrance to the tavern was quite narrow and some of the wooden wall had start to rot away, but the aroma of steamed fish and baked kidney pie was heavenly.

Jon led the way in, and all eyes turned to them. It was not every day that the Hand of the King and the daughter of the Warden of the South would dine in such a place, and some people were already leaving the tavern. Some of the older men – a bunch of drunks with fewer teeth than fingers – were leering at Margaery with lustful eyes; even at her young age she was strikingly beautiful, and those looks made Naruto grip his sword just a little tighter. It was clear that they were drunk, and sometimes drunks fail to notice the knight beside the girl and would still try to violate her.

There was another table – on the opposite side from the drunks – and they were equally drunk, but they had gold cloaks on their backs. It shocked Margaery that the men of the City Watch could be so drunk while wearing their uniform.

"Ahh, free table over here." Jon led the group over to the table and pulled out a chair for Margaery, "Here, Lady Margaery."

"Thank you, my Lord Hand."

Naruto took a seat next to Margaery, placing himself between her and the drunks. His black leather doublet felt a tad warm in such a steamy tavern, but he decided to just ignore the heat, opting to order a cup of chilled milk, a delight that Jon Arryn had introduced to him.

"If I remember correctly, the pigeon pies here are quite tasty." Jon smiled as he looked around at the other tables and took in the variety of foods, "Although a nice bowl of leek soup also sounds nice."

Margaery smiled, "I'll have the steamed fish."

"Pigeon pie sounds good for such a night, but a cup of chilled milk to wash it down sounds even better."

Naruto waved over to one of the tavern maids and she quickly walked over with a bow, seemingly having a clue as to who they were. She quickly took the orders and blushed and stuttered when Naruto ordered, clearly trying to avoid his gaze. No one at the table had nearly as much exposure to the public as Naruto; almost everyone in King's Landing could remember the face of the victor of the King's Tourney.

"So, Lady Margaery," started Jon as the Tyrell looked over at the lord, "I believe you already have experience with such matters back in Highgarden?"

Margaery nodded with a smile. "Yes, my Lord Hand; along with my older brother, Willas, we created a food bank for the poor. Even now, the houses of Highgarden will donate a certain amount of food every week to the bank, and a portion of them will be distributed to the people in the slums each week."

Naruto smiled, "That sounds like a good system."

Jon nodded, "Indeed, I can see us using a similar infrastructure here after we solve the problems with the children."

"I believe I still have some of the notes I took during working with my brother, so I can easily remake the model for our current situation."

"That's perfect!" replied Naruto with a smile.

Jon smiled at their young enthusiasm and only nodded along at their constant ideas and suggestions. He could barely remember the time when he felt like that, and Robert and Eddard were never people for infrastructure rebuilding, so seeing them in such a light was refreshing.

"PLEASE!" cried the voice of one of the tavern maids, "PLEASE SER, I'M SORRY!"

One of the four gold cloaks around the table sneered as she held the woman down on the table and had his hand around her neck. He held their barrel of wine above her face and started the pour its contents on her face, making her squirm around as she cried. His friends were chuckling at the sight, but mainly just shook their heads at the scene, not adding any fuel to the fire. They knew their friend could get crazy after a few drinks.

"What, I can't hear you?" The gold cloak holding the woman down asked as he spat on the woman's face. "Speak louder, bitch!"

"I-I'M SORRY!" the woman yelled, "I didn't mean to spill your wine!"

"Well you did!" cried the man close to her ears. "You dirtied my cloak!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"That's too bad!" The man opened another barrel and started to pour it down her face again, "Now you get to watch me spill the whole barrel!"

"That is quite enough," said Naruto as he grabbed the man's hand, "Stop it before I make you."

The man's three friends growled at the threat and stood up with their hands on their swords. "Be careful, you little shit; no one threatens us."

"W-Wait, isn't this the C-Champio-"

The man was interrupted by Naruto slamming his fist into his mouth, knocking out several of his teeth. Before the other could react, Naruto shoved the main perpetrator to the wall and pull the woman to her feet, allowing her to retreat back. With a strong punch, Naruto smashed the man into the wall, cracking several of his ribs. The remaining two gold cloaks cried out at him and drew their swords, aiming for his head.

"Fuck off you cunt!"

Naruto scoffed and stepped to the side, letting their slow swings pass around him, before smashing their heads into the table. Grabbing the wine barrel, Naruto poured the remaining wine onto them, covering their gold cloaks in red. Unsheathing his own sword, Naruto held it against one of their necks and leaned down.

"Get your friends and leave now, or I'll dye your cloak red with your blood."

The man felt the blade brush against his neck and stuttered out, "Y-Yes Ser…"

Watching the four men stumble out of the tavern, Margaery smiled, resisting the urge to hit them herself. She opted to help the woman with her clothes and face, but the maid had already gone inside. So she turned to the blond knight and gave him a brilliant smile. "That was great, Ser Naruto; those men deserved every bit of that, maybe even more."

"Believe me; it was hard for me to not kill them."

They both sat back down in their own table, Jon silently watching them.

"Please don't fire me!"

The maid stepped out from the curtain that separated the kitchen from the main tavern area along with an older man, obviously the owner of the place. He was handing her a small pouch of coppers and was pushing her out of the tavern, not caring for her stained skin or tears.

"I can't help you, Mary, sorry; those were the gold cloaks and they will be back for revenge if I don't fire you."

Mary got on her knees as she cried. "Please, I still have a little sister back home to feed."

"Please leave, I can't afford to anger the City Watch!"

Naruto and Margaery watched the sight unfold with surprise, both wondering how they had not foreseen such an outcome.

"There are consequences for everything, you two." Jon Arryn sipped on his cup of milk as his two subordinates stared at the situation. "That maid spilled wine on one gold cloak, and he wanted to pour wine on her face and humiliate her – that was the consequence. All she had to do was to endure the humiliation and beg for forgiveness after; in the end she would have only angered one gold cloak and would probably still have a job." The Hand sighed as he looked up at the scene. "You may have saved her now, but might have caused her even more pain in the long term; now she might have to resort to becoming a whore and endure _daily_ humiliation from men like him."

Margaery bit her lips and frowned. "I-I didn't know."

Jon smiled. "Things are much more complicated than it seems; we are trying to break down decades of established unspoken rules, so before we make any decisions, we must understand the way things work here." Naruto and Margaery turned to face their leader as he continued, "Don't worry; I will make sure you both learn." Finishing his cup of wine, Jon pointed at the terminated woman, "Now Naruto, if you don't mind, please go and tell that woman not to worry and we'll offer her a position at the second orphanage on the morrow."

Naruto stared at the Hand for a second before nodding, "I-I understand, my Lord Hand."

* * *

The End!

Looks like there are many things Naruto and Margaery still have to learn. Good thing Jon Arryn is there to walk them through. XD

Sorry it took so long for me to update, but my motivation for this story took a hit once season four of the show was over. I'll work on this more now, though.

PS. I MADE A FACEBOOK PAGE AND THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE. FEEL FREE TO LIKE THE PAGE IF YOU WANT AN EASIER WAY TO COMMUNICATE WITH ME.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


End file.
